


Orange is the new black

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, fandom!AU, orange is the new black!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bibi Nefertari è una poliziotta che decide di entrare, fingendosi una detenuta, nel carcere femminile di Impel Down per scoprire chi dirige lo spaccio della droga. Non sarà una missione facile, contando che vi si trova anche la ex ragazza Nico Robin, il membro della banda di rapinatori di banche più famose, Nami, e tutta una serie di detenute che metteranno alla prova le sue convinzioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inizio

“Non sono d'accordo.”

Le parole di Kohza, il suo ragazzo nonché partner al lavoro, le risuonarono in mente mentre l'auto attraversava il cancello del carcere femminile di Impel Down. Bibi sospirò. Non avrebbe voluto separarsi da lui per un tempo imprecisato lasciandosi con dei rancori alle spalle, ma era decisa ad andare fino in fondo in quella storia, anche se significava di nuovo affrontare un lungo abbandono.

“È l'unica soluzione, capisci?” aveva replicato lei. “Se davvero gli ordini della droga arrivano dal carcere femminile, non riusciremo a scoprirli semplicemente arrestando delle semplici pedine. Dobbiamo arrivare alla fonte.”

“Ma sarai da sola in mezzo a delle criminali” replicò lui, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che lei aveva già deciso e che nulla di quello che potesse dire le avrebbe fatto cambiare idea. La conosceva da fin troppo tempo per sapere quanto era dedita al suo lavoro. “È troppo pericoloso.”

“Non è che non lo abbia già fatto.” Alludeva al tempo passato sotto copertura come agente del cartello criminale della Baroque Works, processo dove la sua testimonianza e quella dei pentiti che lei stessa aveva convinto era stata determinante per l'arresto di tutta la banda. “Anzi, nel carcere sarà molto meno pericoloso, dato che è pieno di guardie che possono intervenire in qualsiasi momento.”

“Tanto nulla di quello che potrò dire ti farà cambiare idea, per cui non mi resta che appoggiarti, come sempre” aveva capitolato Kohza, alla fine. “Ma non sono d'accordo.”

E non era l'unico: nemmeno suo padre e gli altri poliziotti che praticamente l'avevamo vista crescere e la consideravano quasi una figlia avrebbero voluto appoggiare il suo piano. Alla fine, però, li aveva convinti tutti, così come aveva convinto tutti all'epoca della Baroque Works, ed era il motivo per cui Bibi sentiva di poter entrare in quel carcere con tranquillità, perché l'identità e le misure di sicurezza che i suoi colleghi avevano preso sarebbero state ottime.

Aveva letto parecchie testimonianze e si era informata in modo da essere preparata, per cui non aveva avuto imbarazzo nel doversi spogliare nuda di fronte a Domino, la guarda dell'ingresso che doveva perquisirla, né a chinarsi per mostrare che non nascondeva alcuna arma nel suo ano. Però, quando si trovò con il pacchetto della sua roba in mano, ferma nel corridoio del carcere dove Domino l'aveva mollata, dovette ammettere di iniziare a sentirsi un po' tesa.

“Non fare troppo la dura comunque” le aveva consigliato Pell. “Potrebbero vederti come una rivale e difficilmente ti racconteranno fatti personali. Trova qualcuno che ti veda come una persona da proteggere e fai l'ingenua.”

Per questo motivo Bibi era rimasta lì, quasi appoggiata alla parete, a guardarsi intorno con sguardo perso, finché una guardia non la vide e le si avvicinò. La cosa divertente è che tale guardia – una bella ragazza dai lunghi capelli blu e gli occhiali con la montatura rossa – pareva essere più a disagio e spaesata di lei.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” le domandò. “Posso aiutarti?”

“Credo di sì...” L'incertezza di Bibi era autentica, perché non si aspettava che una guardia si rivolgesse ad una detenuta con toni così gentili. Domino era stata autoritaria e fredda, ma nemmeno lei crudele come si aspettava. “Sono appena arrivata, mi hanno detto di aspettare qui e...”

“Vado a chiedere.” Le fece un cenno del capo e poi si allontanò per entrare in uno degli uffici, utilizzando la chiave che aveva alla cintura. Quando uscì, aveva in mano una cartellina con una pratica, non molto diverse da quelle che usava Bibi al suo distretto. “Sei fortunata” le disse. “Ti hanno già assegnato il posto letto. Seguimi.”

Le due donne superarono la zona dedicata agli uffici interni alla prigione, oltre la sala riservata alle visite, ed entrarono nel carcere vero e proprio. Bibi ne aveva letto, ma dovette ammettere di esserne comunque stupita, perché era abituata a frequentare carceri esclusivamente maschili dove l'aria si poteva tagliare con un coltello per quanto era tesa. Invece quel carcere, non fosse per le divise arancioni che tutte indossavano, sembrava più un ospedale. Le celle non erano chiuse, ma erano delle piccole stanze senza porta e senza soffitto, praticamente ricavate alzando dei muri. Mentre le passavano accanto a queste celle quasi improvvisate, vedeva bene quando le detenute fossero quasi a loro agio, con numerose personalizzazioni e decorazioni.

“Sarebbero vietate, ma tendiamo a chiudere un occhio” le spiegò la guardia, vedendola interessata in particolare ai poster. “Alla fine, non fanno nulla di male.” Camminava e guardava la cartellina, per cui finì per inciampare in pratica sui suoi piedi. Sarebbe caduta a terra se una detenuta non l'avesse immediatamente afferrata.

“Attenta, Tashigi.”

“Ah, Nami.” Tashigi si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso, che avevano rischiato di caderle mentre inciampava. “Grazie” aggiunse, quando l'altra si chinò a raccogliere i fogli che erano scivolati fuori della cartellina. “Ti stavo giusto cercando. Hai una compagna di cella.” E indicò a Bibi, che era rimasta dietro di lei senza fare un gesto.

“Piacere” disse Bibi, allungando timidamente una mano in avanti. La donna che sarebbe diventata la sua compagna di cella era bellissima, con i lunghi capelli rossi e mossi, che adesso teneva legati in una coda di cavallo ad un lato della testa. Lei li portava allo stesso modo, di solito, ma con la perquisizione aveva dovuto togliersi l'elastico e ora i capelli azzurri le scendevano disordinatamente sulle spalle.

Nami la scrutò per un attimo, come a studiarla, ma poi le sorrise e le strinse la mano. “Benvenuta” le disse. “Be', per modo di dire.”

“Lasciò fare tutto a te, allora” disse allora Tashigi. “Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, mi trovi in guardina” aggiunse invece, in direzione di Bibi. “Oppure puoi rivolgerti al signor Smoker. Sembra rude, ma ha un grande cuore. Lo trovi nell'ufficio all'angolo.”

“Va bene, grazie.” Era ancora un po' perplessa riguardo al fatto che apparissero tutti così gentili in quel posto, nonostante si trattasse, anche se per finta, di una criminale.

“Vieni.” Nami le fece cenno di seguirla. La sua cella era qualche metro in avanti rispetto a dove si erano fermate e aveva due letti, di cui uno completamente libero che Bibi prese come il suo e sui cui appoggiò senza nemmeno chiedere la sua roba. Diede poi un'occhiata alla parte di Nami, che si era accomodata sul suo letto a gambe incrociate e aveva preso in mano il libro che prima giaceva abbandonato in un angolo. Sul comodino, ce n'era un'intera pila e, da quello che Bibi poteva leggere da quella posizione, era tutta letteratura di viaggi e di navigazione. C'era anche un peluche che raffigurava un mandarino con occhi e orecchie e una trousse. Alla parete, c'era un piccolo poster di un enorme campo di alberi da frutto e poi una foto seminascosta, di cui aveva difficoltà a leggere i soggetti.

“Vedo che hai già tutto” commentò Nami, mentre Bibi si occupava di rifare il letto utilizzando non solo le lenzuola e il cuscino che gli erano stati forniti dal carcere, ma anche la coperta che era stata inviata in anticipo da suo padre, assieme ad altri oggetti personali che potevano esserle utile come shampoo, ciabatte e altre cose.

“Sì, mio padre ha spedito tutto prima” rispose Bibi sorridendole. “Non si fida granché dell'amministrazione pubblica.”

“Fa bene” annuì Nami. “Qui di giorno è una caldaia e di notte una ghiacciaia.” Poi tornò a leggere il suo libro, ma senza smettere di tenere d'occhio la sua nuova compagna di stanza.

Quando Bibi ebbe finito di sistemarsi, si sistemò sul letto appoggiando la schiena contro la parete. Era dentro, il che significava che la prima parte della sua missione sotto copertura era stata completata. Adesso arrivava il difficile: doveva parlare con tutte, cercare di scoprire degli indizi che l'avrebbero portata alla responsabile del commercio della droga. Benché Nami apparisse come una normalissima donna, non doveva scordarsi che a conti fatti si trattava di una criminale, e così tutte le altre. Persone che lei normalmente contribuiva a mandare in quel posto.

“Allora...” iniziò, per mettersi al lavoro. “Com'è qui?”

Nami alzò le spalle. “Potrebbe essere peggio” fu la risposta. “Sono abbastanza permissivi, basta che non crei casini. Tra qualche giorno sarai assegnata ad un reparto di lavoro e avrai modo di occupare parte della giornata. Per il resto, puoi fare quasi quello che ti pare. Ogni tanto organizzano persino delle proiezioni.”

“Addirittura!” rise Bibi. Sentiva che, se l'apparenza di quel posto era così, forse non sarebbe stata così male come missione sotto copertura.

“Sì, ma di solito sono una noia” replicò Nami divertita. “Dimmi un po', che cos'hai combinato per finire qui dentro?”

“Furto.” Era stata la copertura preparata per lei perché si voleva evitare di darle qualcosa di troppo esagerato come un omicidio, né qualcosa che potesse in qualche modo legarla al mondo della droga, per non metterla in rivalità con la colpevole, che avrebbe potuto evitare di sbottonarsi per paura che le fregasse il mercato. Il furto era sembrata l'alternativa migliore, anche magari per darle il background di ragazza sprovveduta.

“Siamo compagne di reato, allora” commentò Nami soddisfatta. “Cos'hai rubato?”

“Nelle boutique, soprattutto, e qualche portafoglio quando capitava.” Bibi si sentì quasi in colpa a mentirle, perché Nami pareva davvero felice di poter condividere le sue esperienze con lei. Peccato che fossero tutte false. “Evidentemente non sono tanto brava. E tu?”

“Anche io ho cominciato come te. Non essere troppo severa con te stessa, se non mi hanno arrestata prima è perché ho un patrigno poliziotto” aggiunse, per consolarla. “Poi sono passata alle rapine in banca.”

“Intendi... entrare in banca con le pistole?” Era un'immagine che non riusciva a figurarsi, quella di Nami con un mitra in mano e il passamontagna in volto. Cozzava con i rapinatori di banche con cui lei e Kohza avevano a che fare di solito.

“No, quelle sono dozzinali.” Nami scosse la testa. “Facciamo rapine di notte, nel caveau. Più sicuro per noi e anche per tutti gli altri. Avrai sentito parlare della banda di Cappello di Paglia, no?”

Bibi rimase senza parole: ovvio che ne aveva sentito parlare! Benché fosse un caso recente, riguardava una serie di rapine in banche che erano considerate da chiunque il massimo della sicurezza, laddove la banda era invece riuscita ad entrarci senza alcun problema. Lei non se ne era occupata personalmente, era stato compito di uno dei suoi colleghi più anziani, che aveva fatto dell'arrestare quella banda in pratica la sua missione di vita, fino a non dormirci la notte.

Sakazuki, infatti, credeva che fossero estremamente pericolosi e che in futuro avrebbero potuto provocare seri problemi alla polizia e al governo, dato che in simili banche erano anche custoditi segreti che sarebbe stato meglio non rivelare. Alla fine ce l'aveva fatta, ad arrestare almeno qualche membro della banda, ma il capo era rimasto a piede libero, pronto ad organizzare altre rapine. Le indagini continuavano, benché lei non avesse idea del punto a cui erano arrivati.

“Wow” ammise, seriamente impressionata. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi subito di fronte ad una celebrità. Più tardi, avrebbe chiesto a Kohza di confermare la versione di Nami, che non pareva però essere troppo felice del riconoscimento, in modo da poterla togliere subito dalla lista dei sospetti. Per quanto fossero temibili, i “Cappelli di Paglia” avevano un'etica tutta loro e non avrebbero mai commerciato droga.

“Dovresti insegnarmi alcuni trucchi.” Non era in carcere per quel motivo, ma se avesse potuto scoprire qualcosa in più sulla banda, sarebbe stato tutto di guadagnato per la polizia.

“Magari più tardi. Adesso è ora di cena.” Era infatti suonato un allarme e le donne che si trovavano nelle altre celle avevano iniziato a muoversi, anche prima, verso il corridoio opposto a quello d'ingresso. Nami le fece cenno di seguirla con un sorriso e le due donne si incamminarono assieme verso quella che era la sala mensa, per poi mettersi in fila al bancone.

“Sono detenute quelle che ci servono il cibo?” domandò Bibi, dato che indossavano tutte la loro stessa divisa arancione.

“Già” annuì Nami. “Qui ottimizzano i costi, per cui facciamo i lavori di casa. In ogni caso la cucina è uno dei lavori migliori, difatti l'Imperatrice ne ha il monopolio.”

“L'imperatrice?” ripeté Bibi.

“La chiamano così perché è la persona con più potere qui dentro. È anche una con la pena più lunga.” Nami allungò leggermente il collo per vedere oltre il banco. “Eccola là. Quella bellissima donna dai capelli neri.”

Bibi si spostò per riuscire a guardare nella posizione che le era stata indicata. Sulla soglia della cucina, come si intravedeva dai fornelli ancora accesi dietro, stava in piedi appoggiata allo stipite una donna molto alta. I suoi capelli erano chiusi nella cuffia da cuoco, ma si intuivano che fossero molto lunghi dal gonfiore che avevano. Il suo sguardo era torvo, le mani incrociate, e non distoglieva mai l'attenzione da quello che le altre donne, sia in fila, sia che servivano, stavano facendo.

“Chi è veramente?”

“Si chiama Boa Hancock, ma non so altro. È una persona molto riservata.” Nami l'aveva detto con un tono un po' triste. “Peccato perché è davvero bellissima.”

“Già” annuì Bibi. Considerando che aveva visto molte detenute possedere trucchi, non era strano che potessero tutte tenersi così in forma. “Non si sa nemmeno perché è stata arrestata?”

Nami le fece cenno di aspettare, perché erano arrivate troppo vicino e Hancock avrebbe potuto sentirle. In effetti, Bibi non ci aveva fatto caso, ma erano in molte, attorno a loro, ad aver concentrato l'attenzione su di lei. Non c'era nulla di strano, considerando che si trattava della nuova arrivata. Si guardò attorno, cercando di non fissare nessuno negli occhi, ma allo stesso tempo scrutando se ci fosse qualcuna che le sembrasse vagamente sospetta.

Quando ebbero preso il vassoio, però, seguì Nami senza esitare. Pell le aveva consigliato di farsi un'amica che potesse aiutarla e proteggerla e per il momento lei sembrava la persona giusta. Era probabilmente anche tra le meno criminali, là dentro, e questo rendeva la sua presenza più sopportabile. Nami si sedette ad un tavolino già occupato da altre due donne.

“Conis, Laki, vi presento Bibi, la mia nuova compagna di cella.”

“Piacere.” Bibi le scrutò ma facendo allo stesso tempo un sorriso timido, per mantenere la sua copertura.

“Furto d'identità e furto d'appartamento” aggiunse Nami. “Abbiamo fatto la tavolata delle ladre.” Tutte risero, Bibi compresa. Aveva imparato bene a fingere certi tipi di emozione nella Baroque Works in situazioni ben più tragiche, per cui quella, tutto sommato, poteva considerarsi davvero divertente.

“Quanto ti devi fare, Bibi?” le domandò gentilmente Conis.

“Sei mesi. È il mio terzo reato, ma non è stata una cosa così grave e ho avuto un buon avvocato.” Per sicurezza, non le era stata data una condanna eccessiva. Ovviamente sia lei sia Kohza speravano che il suo periodo sotto copertura fosse ben più corto. “Comunque quando esco mi toccano anche i lavoro socialmente utili, che palle!” aggiunse scuotendo la testa e le altre annuirono, concordi.

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena quando Hancock si avvicinò al loro tavolino. La stava guardando dall'alto in basso, o come un gatto guarda un topo. “Ti piace la cena?” le domandò poi, con voce suadente.

“S-sì, è molto buona” balbettò Bibi, che non se l'aspettava e in realtà non ne aveva assaggiato nemmeno un boccone.

“Bene.” Detto ciò, Hancock se ne andò.

“Ci mancava solo che rispondessi di no” commentò Laki, non appena l'altra fu troppo lontana per essere a portata d'orecchio. “Ti avrebbe reso la vita impossibile.”

Bibi lo sospettava: essere una poliziotta le aveva reso più facile comprendere la natura dei criminali e a volte prevedere che cosa cercassero davvero. “Ah, bene allora...” E poi tentò di assaggiare quel cibo, che si rivelò effettivamente meglio di ciò che avrebbe potuto pensare, considerando che si trovavano in una prigione. “Ma è veramente spaventosa comunque” continuò, per riportare il discorso sul binario che le interessava. “Per quale reato è stata arrestata?”

“Nessuno lo sa” rispose Laki. “Ci sono solo voci di corridoio.”

“Secondo me sono leggende metropolitane” intervenne Conis. “O almeno lo spero.”

“Sì, penso che sia una sciocchezza” concordò Nami. “Lo dicono perché ha quest'atteggiamento un po' spaventoso, ma probabilmente è solo una posa.” Si voltò verso Bibi. “Dicono che sia una serial killer.”

“Una serial killer?!”

“Già” annuì Laki. “Di uomini. Li abbordava nei bar, non che le fosse difficile dato com'è, quindi li drogava e poi li immergeva nel cemento per farli soffocare e contemporaneamente nascondere il cadavere.”

“Pare abbiano trovato un intero cantiere che utilizzava come suo cimitero personale” terminò Conis, piegandosi verso di lei con fare complice.

“Dai, mi state prendendo in giro” commentò Bibi. Non le erano mai piaciuti i serial killer, da quando aveva trascorso due settimane di seminario alla sede dell'FBI per le analisi comportamentali. Lei era abituata ai criminali, ma era una tipologia di persone che agiva per soddisfazione personale di tipo monetario, solitamente, o in preda ad un raptus. I serial killer ragionavano in una maniera che non riusciva a comprendere e, dato che non li comprendeva, le era difficile riuscire a capire come arrestarli.

“Te l'ho detto che è una leggenda metropolitana” disse Nami. “Può darsi che non sia vero nulla.”

Bibi lo sperò. Anche se, al momento, Hancock era la prima della lista nei suoi sospetti per il traffico di droga. Insomma, pareva avere una grossa influenza in quel carcere, disponeva di altre persone fedelissime che erano il suo gruppo di lavoro nella cucina e la sua fama di assassina, per quanto potesse essere inventata, di sicuro serviva a tenere alla larga estranei troppo curiosi da suoi eventuali affari.

Decise che doveva assolutamente trovare un modo per entrare nelle sue grazie, o almeno avvicinarsi a lei abbastanza per scoprire suoi eventuali segreti. Si voltò appena, mentre infilava un pezzo di quella strana poltiglia marrone che avrebbe dovuto essere spezzatino, per osservare le donne dietro al bancone che stavano pulendo, ora che avevano servito tutte le detenute, e il suo sguardo fu attirato da una donna che, dopo aver risposto il suo vassoio nel carrello apposito, si stava allontanando dalla stanza.

Sbatté le palpebre, per essere sicura che non si trattasse di un'illusione, ma la donna si voltò appena per incrociare il suo sguardo e, dopo un attimo di stupore, le rispose con un sorriso, prima di riprendere la direzione in cui aveva intenzione di andare da subito. Per la prima volta dall'inizio di quell'avventura, Bibi ebbe paura. Tutta la sua copertura si basava sul fatto che nessuno, in quel carcere, fosse stato arrestato da lei o comunque avesse avuto a che fare con il suo distretto, di modo che nessuna avrebbe potuto individuarla come poliziotta. Persino le guardie ne erano all'oscuro, proprio per evitare al limite il diffondersi di informazioni che avrebbero potuto comprometterla.

E adesso, invece, una persona che la conosceva si trovava in quel carcere. Com'era potuto succedere?

“Quella era Nico Robin?” domandò, tornando a voltarsi verso le sue compagne di tavolata. Poteva essersi sbagliata. Non era possibile che il suo distretti avesse commesso un errore così grossolano.

“La conosci?” si stupì Nami.

“Di... Ne ho sentito parlare sui giornali” si corresse Bibi. Aveva pensato di dire 'di vista', ma sarebbe stato difficile giustificarlo, considerando che lei era una ladra da poco, mentre Nico Robin era stata arrestata per essere il vice capo di una delle più grandi organizzazioni criminali di New York. “Non sapevo fosse in questo carcere.”

“È stata trasferita una settimana fa” le comunicò Nami. Questa poteva essere una spiegazione al perché la cosa fosse sfuggita ai colleghi che si erano occupati delle pratiche, prima dell'inizio della sua missione. In ogni caso, era un problema. Avrebbe potuto chiamare Kohza e chiedergli che facesse domanda per un immediato trasferimento, ma ci sarebbero voluti comunque dei giorni e nel frattempo la sua copertura sarebbe potuta saltare, rendendo vano tutto il lavoro fatto nelle scorse settimane.

Bibi sapeva bene che sarebbe stato decisamente sospetto alzarsi nel bel mezzo della cena solo per seguire una donna di cui, in teoria, aveva semplicemente letto sui giornali. Eppure era disposta a correre il rischio, perché se la sua copertura fosse saltata, le conseguenze sarebbero state ben peggiori.

“Non finisci di mangiare?” sentì Conis chiamarla da dietro, ma non si voltò nemmeno. La guardia alla porta le scoccò un'occhiata, ma, poiché non era inusuale che le detenute lasciassero la sala mensa in anticipo, la lasciò andare senza dirle nulla. Le altre guardie erano in posizione, quindi non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

Robin era ancora nel corridoio, come se la stesse aspettando. E difatti era così, perché si voltò non appena sentì i passi dietro di sé, e le sorrise. “È tanto che non ci vediamo” disse dolcemente.

Non era cambiata molto da quando l'aveva vista per l'ultima volta, cinque anni prima. Non sembrava nemmeno invecchiata, anzi. Aveva solo tolto la frangetta, ma quei bei capelli lisci coloro pece e soprattutto gli occhi viola penetranti erano rimasti gli stessi. Non era mai stata una bellezza convenzionale, ma aveva un fascino decisamente pericoloso.

Ora che era davanti a lei, però, Bibi non sapeva davvero cosa dirle. Nella sua mente si affastellavano le immagini di quanto era sotto copertura nella Baroque Works, quando si erano incontrate per la prima volta e quando Robin aveva accettato di collaborare, sapendo che Crocodile, il capo dell'organizzazione, voleva ucciderla perché credeva che avesse preso troppo potere e volesse scalzarlo dal posto di comando.

“Sono venuta a trovarti in carcere, ma non mi hai mai voluto ricevere” disse infine. Non aveva scordato che il merito maggiore del successo della sua operazione si doveva a lei.

“Non avevamo più niente da dirci dopo il processo” replicò Robin. La sua voce era calma, né lei pareva in qualche modo agitata. Eppure, nominando il processo, le aveva risvegliato i sensi di colpa che si erano assopiti a lungo.

_Era stata chiamata al banco dei testimoni, di nuovo. Non che la cosa la sorprendesse, trattandosi di una dei testimoni principali per quel caso, ma stava iniziando a diventare stancante. Ripetere sempre le stesse cose, gli orrori che aveva visto e che era stata costretta ad approvare affinché la sua copertura non saltasse. C'era però un motivo che la rendeva, per una volta, felice di pronunciare ogni singola parola di crudeltà: era l'ultimo processo, quello contro il bosso, il capo, la mente di tutto._

_Il vedere il suo ghigno soddisfatto sul banco degli imputati le faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. Non avrebbe avuto quei vestiti eleganti addosso ancora per molto tempo, una volta che la giuria si fosse chiusa a decidere della sua sorte. Non c'erano possibilità di appello, per lui. Il pubblico ministero non aveva nemmeno cercato di offrirgli un accordo, erano troppe le prove che avevano contro di lui._

_Il suo avvocato difensore si alzò, risistemandosi il suo doppio petto. Nezumi faceva parte della peggiore razza di legali, quelli disposti a tutto pur di poter rimpinguare il suo conto in banca. Ma Bibi era pronta. Aveva studiato attentamente la maggior parte dei processi precedenti ed era certa di poter evitare di farsi mettere in difficoltà dalle sue domande. Non c'era il legittimo dubbio, perché tutto quello che aveva visto era vero ed era stato documentato._

_Non sapeva ancora quanto si sbagliava._

_“Lei si è infiltrata nell'organizzazione denominata 'Baroque Works' due anni fa, giusto?” domandò Nezumi, fingendo di controllare gli appunti._

_“Esattamente.”_

_“Ha anche detto che tutti gli affiliati utilizzavano dei nomi in codice e avevano un partner per le missioni che venivano loro affidate. Posso chiederle quale erano i suoi?”_

_“Miss Wednesday.” Bibi era perplessa. Erano cose che aveva già detto. “Il mio partner era Mister Nine. Sì, è un pentito che ha testimoniato a questo stesso processo” aggiunse, con l'intenzione di anticipare la sua domanda. Era stata lei stessa a convincerlo a farlo, per salvargli la vita. Era un criminale, ma le si era affezionato._

_Nezumi la ignorò. “Cito da una delle testimonianze: 'gli affiliati erano nominati in ordine numerico decrescente. Solamente quelli entro il numero venti potevano incontrare il capo dell'organizzazione'. Conferma?”_

_“Sì.” Era una delle prime cose che aveva imparato._

_“Cito ancora: 'le partner, invece, avevano nomi assegnati sulla base di festività'. Corretto?”_

_“Sì” annuì nuovamente Bibi. Se pensava di innervosirla, si sbagliava di grosso. Non le piaceva quel ghigno viscido che aveva sul viso e non vedeva l'ora di toglierglielo._

_“Data l'impostazione così rigida, può spiegarci come avvenivano le promozioni all'interno della Baroque Works?”_

_“Certamente” rispose lei. Non avrebbe dovuto fargli quella domanda. “Ogni qual volta uno degli affiliati non era abbastanza capace, veniva ucciso, assieme alla sua partner. Non è mai esistita una seconda possibilità nella Baroque Works. Il signor Crocodile aveva impostato una società così ampia che aveva ampia carne da macello da sostituire, bastava prendere qualcuno dai ranghi più bassi che si fosse particolarmente distinto.”_

_“Ho capito” la interruppe immediatamente Nezumi, prima che potesse andare avanti a elencare tutte le persone che Crocodile aveva ucciso per quel motivo. La sua memoria era ottima, per cui le conosceva tutte. “Anche per lei è successo questo? È stata 'pescata' nella massa perché qualcuno aveva sbagliato.”_

_“Ho commesso dei reati” affermò allora lei. Aveva capito che avrebbe cercato di metterla in cattiva luce, per cui doveva essere onesta affinché la giuria si schierasse dalla sua parte. “Non ho mai superato il limite, ma dovevo farlo per mantenere la mia copertura, o sarebbe stato tutto inutile. I miei contatti con la polizia mi permettevano di essere nel posto giusto al momento giusto. Io e il mio partner siamo stati notati e, appena si è liberato un posto, siamo stati chiamati. O forse il posto è stato liberato apposta.”_

_“Signor giudice, questa però è un'opinione della testimone, non un fatto” disse Nezumi. “Vorrei che la giuria ne tenesse in considerazione.”_

_Il giudice annuì. “Dica solo quello di cui è sicura.”_

_“Non ho prove riguardo a questo particolare fatto” ammise Bibi, dopo essersi scambiata una rapida occhiata con Toto, il suo avvocato. “Ma ho già testimoniato riguardo all'esecuzione di alcuni ufficiali, tra cui Mr 3. Se vuole posso parlare di quello.” Aveva rimediato subito all'incertezza in cui volevano farla precipitare._

_“No” disse subito Nezumi. “Sono più interessato a capire bene come è stata promossa.”_

_“Obiezione” intervenne Toto. “La testimone ha già risposto a questa domanda.”_

_“Dicendo la verità?” replicò Nezumi._

_“È sotto giuramento!”_

_Il giudice passò lo sguardo fra i due. “Avvocato, riformuli meglio la domanda se pensa che ci sia qualcosa di poco chiaro nella testimonianza.”_

_“Signorina Nefertari, è assolutamente sicura che non ci sia un'altra ragione per la sua promozione all'interno della Baroque Works oltre a reati commessi?” Aveva sottolineato l'ultima parte, come a volerla far sembrare colpevole tanto quanto l'uomo che stava accusando._

_“No.” Non che io sappia, almeno, pensò Bibi fra sé. Era attenta e tesa. Nezumi stava preparando qualcosa._

_“Chi era la partner di Mr 0, il boss della Baroque Works?”_

_Il cambio di argomento la spiazzò. I suoi occhi guizzarono sul suo avvocato, quindi sulla sua famiglia seduta nelle panche, quindi su Robin, che invece stava dalla parte opposta, nel banco dell'accusa. Non traspariva nessuna emozione nei suoi occhi, ma sembrava tesa._

_“Obiezione! L'avvocato sta prendendo tempo con domande che la giuria già ha ascoltato.” Toto guardò Bibi e scosse la testa. Stava andando bene, ma non doveva lasciarsi fregare dalle sue tattiche di distrazione._

_“Accolta” disse il giudice, questa volta. “Non giri attorno al punto, avvocato. Se ha qualcosa da dire lo dica.”_

_“Signorina Nefertari.” Il tono di Nezumi era improvvisamente diventato pomposo e il suo sorriso, se possibile, ancora più viscido. “È vero che lei ha intrattenuto per mesi una relazione di tipo sessuale con l'allora partner di Mr 0, conosciuta come Miss All Sunday, ovvero la signorina Nico Robin che ha testimoniato proprio a questo processo?”_

_Il caos si sparse per tutta l'aula, proprio come lui aveva previsto. Era ciò che succedeva quando si sganciava una bomba in un posto pieno di persone. Nezumi si accomodò con i palmi delle mani sul tavolo della difesa, aspettando che la tempesta finisse e nel frattempo ammirandola._

_Bibi era impallidita, così come il suo avvocato e tutto il resto della sua famiglia. Kohza si era alzato in piedi e stava gridando maledizioni finché un suo collega non lo trascinò di nuovo a sedere per farlo calmare. La giuria e il resto del pubblico parlavano da soli, mentre i giornalisti scrivevano piegati sui loro blocchi degli appunti._

_“Silenzio!” tuonò il giudice e, in un attimo, la calma almeno apparente venne ristabilita._

_“La testimone non ha risposto alla domanda” commentò quasi casualmente Nezumi._

_“Be', io obietto” intervenne Toto. “Si tratta di una cosa personale che non ha nulla a che fare con questo processo.”_

_“Nulla a che fare con questo processo?” Il tono di Nezumi era falsamente orripilato. “Ha tutto a che fare con questo processo. Sia la signorina Nico che la signorina Nefertari hanno testimoniato contro il mio cliente, ma se fossero d'accordo per via della loro... relazione carnale?”_

_“Non è stato nulla di tutto ciò” sbottò Bibi. Seppe un attimo dopo di aver commesso un errore, dallo sguardo che Toto le aveva lanciato, ma non aveva potuto trattenere la lingua. C'era il rischio che invalidassero la testimonianza di Robin e ciò sarebbe stato un duro colpo a tutta la costruzione dell'accusa._

_“Testimone, allora risponda come si deve alla domanda” disse il giudice._

_“Solo se mi sarà data possibilità di spiegare per bene” replicò Bibi. Sapeva che Nezumi progettava di interromperla non appena avrebbe risposto e non poteva permetterlo, perché ciò l'avrebbe posta in una cattiva luce._

_“Si spieghi, allora, testimone.”_

_Bibi prese un profondo sospiro, per calmarsi. Il suo sguardo passò un attimo su Kohza, che sembrava chiederle silenziosamente di negare, perché non poteva credere che fosse vero. Scosse leggermente la testa. “Sì, ho avuto dei rapporti sessuali con la signorina Nico Robin. O, meglio, con Miss All Sunday. Anche in questo caso si trattava di parte del mio lavoro di copertura. Avevo bisogno di entrare nel giro e sapevo che avrei potuto fare domanda nel bar 'Ohara', gestito dalla signorina Nico. Allora non ero a conoscenza del suo alto grado nella Baroque Works. Ha flirtato con me al bancone, ho accettato di andare nel retrobottega e così sono stata introdotta nell'organizzazione.”_

_“E anche in altro” commentò Nezumi divertito._

_“Giudice, obiezione!” intervenne Toto, sbattendo le mani così forte sul tavolo da rischiare di romperele._

_“Avvocato, la prego di tenere questi commenti da asilo per sé, o dovrò chiudere qui il contro interrogatorio.”_

_“Mi scusi.” Nezumi chinò la testa rispettosamente, ma subito dopo tornò alla carica. “È stato il suo unico rapporto con lei?”_

_“No.” Bibi non stava più guardando lui, ora i suoi occhi erano focalizzati su Robin, che era comunque rimasta impassibile nonostante il trambusto che si era scatenato nell'aula. “Quando sono stata promossa negli altri ranghi, ho scoperto che si trattava proprio di Miss All Sunday. Ho pensato che avere una relazione con lei avrebbe potuto farle abbassare la guardia e permettermi di ottenere informazioni. Non c'è altro.”_

_“Però al processo ha testimoniato contro il mio cliente e la procura le ha dato un accordo molto conveniente” commentò Nezumi, che l'aveva lasciata finire proprio per quello. “A me puzza come storia.”_

_“Obiezione, l'avvocato sta dando la sua opinione sulla questione.” Toto faceva quello che poteva, ma sapeva che la situazione era inevitabilmente compromessa. Forse sarebbero comunque riusciti a far condannare Crocodile, ma più la situazione andava avanti, più c'era il rischio che la giuria trovasse inaffidabile l'intera faccenda decidendo di considerare per nulla quelle che erano le testimonianze più importanti._

_“Accolta.”_

_“Riformulo in una domanda” disse allora, Nezumi, tranquillo. Il gioco era nelle sue mani ormai. “È possibile che lei abbia volutamente coperto le malefatte della sua amante affibbiandole al mio cliente?”_

_“No!” Bibi era oltraggiata. Non avrebbe mai mentito sotto giuramento._

_Nezumi non la lasciò parlare. Era il momento di attaccare il più possibile, anche a costo di ignorare le obiezioni delle accuse e i richiami del giudice. “D'altronde, ha detto lei stessa che c'era qualcuno che ordinava le esecuzioni per liberare degli spazi nell'organizzazione. Non è forse possibile che sia stata un'idea di Miss All Sunday per poterla avere più vicino a sé?”_

_“No!”_

_“Eppure lei prima ha detto che non sapeva esattamente perché fossero morti i Mr 9 e Miss Wednesday che avete sostituito, quindi di fatto non è una possibilità da scartare che questa particolare esecuzione sia stata in qualche modo veicolata dalla signorina Nico.”_

_“No, è vero, ma-”_

_“E non è possibile che tutto questo processo sia solo una farsa per permettere alla signorina Nico di fuggire impunita per i suoi reati? Non è possibile che il vero capo della Baroque Works fosse stata lei fin dall'inizio, ma la signorina Nefertari si sia rifiutata di consegnarla come avrebbe meritato alla giustizia, cercando di salvare capra e cavoli contro un altro, cioè il mio cliente?”_

_“Crocodile è Mr 0!” gridò Bibi, con tutta la voce che aveva, alzandosi dal banco dei testimoni. “Non sono l'unica che lo dice, tutti i testimoni lo hanno indicato come capo!”_

_“Testimoni che lei ha convinto a testimoniare” replicò Nezumi. “Testimoni che hanno ricevuto pene miti, ma sempre più severe della signorina Nico. E perché? Perché era la sua amante, ecco perché.”_

_“Non è vero!”_

_“E se fosse in galera non se la potrebbe più scopare!”_

_Toto riuscì finalmente a sovrastare la sua voce, gridando “obiezione!” con tutta la forza che aveva. Era stato il viso di Bibi, pallido, sconvolto, a dargli la forza nonostante la sua veneranda età._

_“Avvocato, le ho già detto di evitare espressioni e commenti simili” affermò il giudice. “La giuria non tenga conto di queste ultime frasi.”_

_“Chiedo scusa, Vostro Onore. Ho concluso.” Ma sapeva già di aver vinto quel round, per cui si risedette e lui e Crocodile si scambiarono un'occhiata soddisfatta ed un sorriso disgustoso, che le fece venir voglia di vomitare. Quando tornò a sedersi a fianco a Toto, con lui che le stringeva la mano, li sentì chiaramente ridere e commentare 'forse avrebbe dovuto farsi scopare da te'._

_Non avrebbe pianto, però. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di averla spezzata._

Alla fine, Crocodile era stato condannato comunque, perché Bibi aveva raccolto centinaia di prove materiali che lo accusavano di determinati crimini, per cui la giuria era stata costretta a riconoscerlo come colpevole nonostante i dubbi che Nezumi aveva fatto scaturire durante il suo contro interrogatorio. La pena, però, era stata più mite del previsto. Inoltre, la procura aveva dovuto ritirare molti degli accordi che aveva fatto, in modo che la stampa non potesse gettarsi sullo scandalo che la relazione tra Bibi e Robin poteva causare e sbranarli. La loro indagine doveva restare pulita, per quanto possibile. Per questo motivo Robin, alla fine, era stata incarcerata. A Bibi era andata meglio, aveva avuto solo un richiamo, più per pro forma che per altro.

Nezumi le si era avvicinato, dopo il termine della giornata che aveva visto la sua testimonianza e le aveva detto una cosa, con guardo divertito. Se avesse mentito, se non avesse ammesso la relazione, nulla di tutto quello sarebbe successo. Lui non aveva prove che fossero amanti, solo la sua parola. Invece, si era condannata da sola. Ma lei..

“Ero sotto giuramento” affermò. “Dovevo dire la verità.”

“Non devi certo giustificarti con me” replicò Robin. “Ho sempre saputo com'eri, poliziotta e onesta fin nel midollo. E io sono una criminale.” Poi le sorrise. “Vuoi accertarti che non lo vada a dire a nessuno, vero?”

Era una donna intelligente, Robin, non per niente era stata a capo di una delle più potenti organizzazioni criminali del Mid West. Non per niente, aveva capito subito che era una poliziotta e l'aveva sfruttata a suo favore, perché sapeva che Crocodile voleva ucciderla e non poteva semplicemente scomparire, non da uno come lui. Non era strano, infatti, che avesse compreso subito che doveva trovarsi a Impel Down per un'altra missione sotto copertura.

“A differenza di te, non mi sento obbligata a dire la verità” le assicurò.

“Robin...” mormorò Bibi appena, per trattenerla, dato che le aveva già voltato la schiena per allontanarsi. “Mi dispiace davvero per quello che è successo, ti avevo promesso una cosa e non sono riuscita a dartela. Però...”

“Però sono una criminale e tra noi non è mai stata una cosa seria. Lo so.” Non c'era alcun tono derisorio nella sua voce. “Non preoccuparti, anche per me non è mai stata una cosa seria.”

“Comunque grazie. Per tutto.”

Aveva passato parecchio tempo con lei, in situazioni che definire intime era un eufemismo, ma non era mai riuscita a comprenderla totalmente. Non l'aveva mai vista opporsi attivamente alle decisioni di Crocodile, per quanto crudeli fossero, eppure non indugiava mai nel sadismo fine a se stesso, anzi, ne sembrava disgustata. Per quel motivo, alla fine, non sapeva assolutamente che cosa aspettarsi da lei, ma benché l'avesse inizialmente disprezzata come ogni altra persona nella Baroque Works, non l'aveva mai giudicata duramente come tutti quelli che aveva arrestato.

Ormai anche le altre donne stavano lasciando la mensa, quindi, poiché non voleva farsi vedere in piedi come un'ebete nel corridoio, ora che Robin se ne era andata, fece un rapido salto in bagno, dove la porta era rotta ma almeno erano puliti, quindi tornò nella sua cella. Anni nella polizia le avevano insegnato a non perdere mai l'orientamento.

Nami era già sdraiata sul suo letto, a leggere, ma quando la sentì arrivare alzò gli occhi su di lei e le sorrise. “Scusami se ti ho piantata in asso” venne quindi spontaneo dire a Bibi, mentre si sedeva sul suo giaciglio. “Avevo una cosa da fare assolutamente.”

Forse Nami avrebbe voluto chiederle qualcosa, ma il tempo in prigione le aveva già fatto capire che se non veniva detto direttamente, voleva dire che non erano cose che si volevano far sapere, quindi si potevano prendere due scelte: aspettare che fosse l'altro a dirlo, oppure cercare di scoprirlo per altre vie.

“Non è che qualcuna mi salterà a letto mentre dormo, vero?” domandò Bibi, rompendo il silenzio che era sceso fra di loro proprio per non rischiare che Nami stesse troppo a pensare su quello a cui aveva assistito poco prima.

“Sì, io, forse.”

“Sii seria!” replicò Bibi, fingendo di lanciarle contro il suo cuscino. Non avrebbe dovuto darle così tanta confidenza, ma il fatto che si fosse subito confidata con lei e che l'avesse trattata con gentilezza, così come aveva trattato con gentilezza la Guardia Tashigi, le facevano avere una buona opinione su di lei. E poi, avrebbe davvero voluto scoprire qualcosa di più sui 'Cappelli di Paglia'.

“Vai tranquilla” la rassicurò allora Nami. “Ti potrà capitare che qualcuno ti tocchi il seno o il culo nella doccia, ma oltre a quello, non è mai successo nulla. Il Direttore Magellan è uno che non ci va leggero, su queste cose.”

“Meglio così.”

Tanto sapeva che non avrebbe dormito comunque, nonostante finse di tenere gli occhi serrati e di essere completamente ferma. Non perché temesse davvero uno stupro, il suo allenamento come poliziotta la rendeva ferrata nell'autodifesa, ma per tutto quello che era successo quel giorno. Credeva di essersi abituata al lavoro sotto copertura, dopo quello che aveva vissuto con la Baroque Works, ma non era così. Non era mai facile entrare in un nuovo ruolo, specie se era così diverso da se stesso, e iniziare a mentire e tradire tutti, benché si trattasse di criminali. In ogni caso, era quello che doveva fare.

A quello però si era aggiunta la possibilità di avere a che fare con una serial killer, cosa che non la esaltava, e il fatto di aver incontrato Robin. Le aveva creduto subito, quando le aveva assicurato che non l'avrebbe denunciata, perché non l'aveva fatto nemmeno con Crocodile, ma la sua presenza bastava a destabilizzarla comunque.

Alla fine, a prescindere da quello che pensava, riuscì a sonnecchiare almeno per un paio d'ore, in modo da non svegliarsi totalmente distrutta la mattina successiva. Nami, comunque, notò che non doveva essere stato un sonno piacevole, quindi le allungò una bustina chiusa con un nastro rosa.

“Sono semi di mandarino” le disse. “Vengono dal campo di mia madre. Se le metti sotto il cuscino, vedrai che ti faranno rilassare.”

“Sembro così distrutta?” mormorò Bibi, passando lo sguardo fra lei e la bustina, indecisa se convenisse davvero accettarla. Nami le annuì in modo eloquente. Allora decise di accettarla. “Grazie.”

A colazione si sedettero di nuovo al tavolo con Conis e Laki. Scoprì che entrambe lavoravano nel reparto lavanderia, che era uno dei migliori, anche se faceva un po' schifo occuparsi sempre di quella roba sporca a volte in modo tremendo. Nami, invece, si occupava del giardino esterno del carcere, dove aveva piantato alcuni alberi di mandarini. Ebbe anche la possibilità di farsi presentare altre detenute, come il gruppo delle anziane Kureha, Nyon e Kokoro, che avevano messo su delle truffe all'interno della casa di riposo dove avrebbero dovuto passare gli ultimi anni di vita.

In ogni caso, nessuna di quelle che aveva incontrato pareva una migliore candidata alla sua lista dei sospetti di Hancock, a cui nessuna rivolgeva mai la parola e che continuava a fissare tutte dall'alto in basso dalla soglia di quella cucina che era in pratica il suo letto. Robin si era seduta, probabilmente, volontariamente, il più distante possibile dal loro tavolo, da sola. Bibi la ringraziò mentalmente, ma dall'altro ne provò un po' di tristezza.

Subito dopo, si recò nell'ufficio del responsabile Smoker, seguendo il suggerimento che le aveva dato Tashigi il giorno prima. Doveva chiamare Kohza il prima possibile, per comunicargli che andava tutto bene e farsi dare informazioni. Avevano deciso che Bibi non avrebbe avuto alcuna conoscenza delle detenute né dei loro reati prima di entrare nel carcere, per non essere influenzata a priori dalla scelta delle sospettate, ma seguendo solamente il suo istinto. Ora, però, sentiva che doveva davvero sapere se Hancock fosse o no una serial killer, per sapere come gestirla. Anche se, era certa, lo avrebbe fatto solamente preoccupare maggiormente.

L'ufficio era piccolo e disordinato e, nonostante il divieto per legge, pieno di fumo che si alzava dai due sigari che Smoker teneva in bocca. Quando la vide sulla soglia le fece cenno di entrare e accomodarsi sulla testa, ma non si preoccupò affatto di spegnere i sigari. La scrutò attentamente, per cui Bibi aspettò che fosse lui a parlare.

“Sei la nuova arrivata, vero?” borbottò, tornando ad occuparsi delle sue carte. “Ci sono già dei problemi?”

“N-no, va tutto bene...” Per quanto potesse andare bene essere chiusa in una prigione, ovviamente. “Volevo chiamare casa-”

“I telefoni sono nella stanza al lato dell'infermeria. Devi prendere la carta, si compra allo spaccio. Si può chiamare solo nel pomeriggio, dalle quattro alle sei, e ovviamente devi fare la coda.” Aveva elencato tutto come una specie di messaggio pre registrato e, dopo averlo fatto, doveva essere convinto che la questione fosse chiusa.

“Va bene, grazie, è solo che...” mormorò Bibi, stringendo le mani sui pantaloni della divisa arancione. “Ho visto che non c'è molta privacy...”

“Non c'è privacy in generale, qui” ribatté Smoker, che continuava a non guardarla. “Ti ci abituerai.”

Bibi annuì. La conversazione era finita. Si alzò lentamente. Il suo piano, cioè di usare il telefono dell'ufficio, era fallito. Dato come ne aveva parlato Tashigi, aveva pensato che fosse una persona gentile, e con le persone gentile a volte un po' di fragilità femminile apriva numerose porte. Ma, effettivamente, da parte del suo animo di poliziotta, aveva solo senso che Smoker fosse rigido nel rispettare le regole.

“Ehi, ragazza” la chiamò lui, quando era già sulla porta. Aveva finito il lavoro che stava facendo con i sassi e l'aveva riposto nel cassetto. “Ti ci porto io ai telefoni.” Senza aggiungere altro, le si affiancò e le fece cenno di seguirlo.

“Ma non ha detto che si possono usare solo al pomeriggio...?” mormorò Bibi, che quasi faticava a stargli dietro per via della sua camminata rapida. Il cuore le batteva nel petto: anche se la telefonata fosse stata intercettata, avrebbe potuto parlare più liberamente senza le altre detenute appresso.

Lui non rispose. Quando arrivarono nella sala dei telefoni, tre vecchi residui di cabine telefoniche attaccate alle pareti, glieli indicò con lo sguardo e poi estrasse una tessera per poter chiamare, quindi si sistemò appoggiato allo stipite dell'ingresso, accendendosi uno dei sigari che si era quasi spento.

“La prossima volta sarai con molte più persone” le disse infine. “Ma almeno inizierai ad abituarti.”

“Grazie!” Bibi gli sorrise e afferrò la tessera quasi di scatto, quindi si recò immediatamente ad uno dei telefoni, uno a caso, e compose il numero di Kohza, non quello dell'ufficio, il cellulare prepagato che avevano comprato proprio per questa missione sotto copertura.

In realtà, avrebbe voluto essere completamente da sola e con un telefono che non poteva essere intercettato, ma le era chiaro che per il momento doveva accontentarsi. La prossima volta avrebbe cercato di introdurre un cellulare dentro il carcere da poter utilizzare per le chiamate di emergenza. Se c'era la possibilità di spacciare droga da quel luogo apparentemente così sicuro, probabilmente non sarebbe stato così difficile far entrare un cellulare, considerando la dimensione che usavano di recente.

Kohza le rispose al secondo squillo. “Bibi! Tutto bene? Come sta andando?” La sua voce era più calma di quello che lei avrebbe pensato.

“Tutto bene” rispose lei, scoccando un'occhiata di nascosto a Smoker, che continuava a fumare e non sembrava prestarle particolare attenzione. “Non è così male come pensavo.”

“Sei lì solo da un giorno” le ricordò lui. Lo sapeva che Bibi aveva una forza d'animo straordinaria, ma sentiva di doverla preparare a quello che poteva aspettare.

“Sì, hai ragione” confermò lei annuendo. “Ma ci sono già un po' di cose che ho da dirti.” Il tono della sua voce si abbassò e lei si voltò per dare la schiena a Smoker, in modo che, se avesse parlato piano, forse lui non se ne sarebbe accorto.

“Dimmi tutto.” Bibi sentì il rumore di fogli che venivano mossi. “Hai già un'idea?”

“C'è quella che si occupa della cucina, Boa Hancock. Fa davvero paura e comanda un gran numero di ragazze” raccontò Bibi. “Fra quelle che ho visto finora, mi sembra l'unica che potrebbe occuparsi di una cosa del genere. Però dicono che sia una serial killer.”

“Boa Hancock, eh?” Se a Bibi non avevano detto nulla, per non farle avere delle opinioni preconcette, Pell e Chackra avevano preparato un database con tutte le informazioni riguardanti le detenute del carcere, in modo da poter continuare le indagini all'esterno basandosi sulle notizie che Bibi le avrebbe fornito.

“Be', in effetti la scheda del processo parla chiaro, le hanno imputato una decina di omicidi” confermò Kohza. “Però... La perizia psichiatrica non la considera nell'ambito dei serial killer, ecco perché si trova in un carcere normale.”

“Speravo fosse una leggenda metropolitana...” Bibi sospirò. In ogni caso, avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe stato difficile comunque, perché anche gli spacciatori di droga non ci andavano piano con gli omicidi.

“Qui leggo che le sue vittime erano tutte state accusate di stupro, poi non confermate” continuò Kohza. “Nulla che c'entri con la droga. Mi sa che si sente tipo una giustiziere.”

Questa era un'informazione che poteva davvero tornarle utile per avvicinarsi a lei ed entrare nelle sue grazie. Era sicura che ci fossero dei segreti in quella cucina, a cui avrebbe avuto accesso solo entrando nel giro delle sue 'amazzoni', come Conis le aveva detto si chiamavano.

“C'è un'altra cosa che devo dirti, anche se non c'entra con noi” disse allora. “La mia compagna di cella è della banda di Cappello di Paglia.”

“Scherzi, vero?” Nel distretto era un caso che conoscevano tutti, anche chi non ci aveva mai lavorato. Era una specie di Santo Graal dei casi. “Chi è?”

“Si chiama Nami.”

Kohza controllò immediatamente nel database. “Qui è segnato solo che è stata arrestata per rapina, non si fa cenno a tutti gli altri reati collegati alla banda...”

“Perché non li hanno beccati, evidentemente” rispose Bibi. Una rapina solamente non bastava ad inchiodare un gruppo del genere, che era conosciuto per non lasciare assolutamente prove sulle scene del crimine. “Però pare fidarsi di me, quindi forse riuscirò a farmi dire qualcosa.”

“Lo spero per la sanità mentale del Tenente Sakazuki” scherzò Kohza, ricordando quanto il loro collega fosse impegnato su quel particolare caso, tanto da trascurare la sua salute. “In ogni caso, ricorda che sei lì per un altro motivo.”

“Lo so. Non ti preoccupare.” Prese un profondo respiro. C'era un'ultima cosa che doveva dirgli, che era potenzialmente la peggiore. Per questo l'aveva tenuta per ultimo, anche se poteva indicare che avrebbero chiuso la telefonata in malo modo, così come si erano salutati dal vivo. “Robin è incarcerata qui.” Non aveva senso starci a girare troppo intorno. “È stata trasferita da poco, per questo dev'esservi sfuggita durante il controllo.”

Kohza rimase un attimo in silenzio. “Robin? Vuoi dire Nico Robin? La tua ex?”

“Non è la mia ex” negò immediatamente Bibi. Avevano avuto una storia, ma per lei si era trattato solo di lavoro. Almeno era quello che si ripeteva da sempre. “Comunque sì, lei.”

“Dannazione!” sbottò lui. “Ti faccio subito uscire da lì!”

“No!” lo bloccò lei. “Non dirà nulla. Sono al sicuro. Volevo solo dirtelo, per correttezza.”

“Ti fidi così tanto di lei?”

“Lo so che è una criminale, ma è stato grazie a lei che abbiamo incastrato Crocodile” gli ricordò. “Sapeva che ero una poliziotta e non mi ha denunciato allora, perché dovrebbe farlo adesso?”

“Non lo so, ma non mi fido” rispose lui. Non disse altro, perché già sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a convincerla a cambiare idea sula copertura. “Sta' attenta.”

“Lo farò, grazie.” Bibi si umettò appena le labbra, poi sorrise. “Ci vediamo presto, okay? Adesso ti devo salutare.” Aveva infatti notato che Smoker la stava fissando: era stato gentile, ma lei se ne stava approfittando.

“Sta' attenta” ripeté lui, prima di agganciare.

Bibi si avvicinò a Smoker, facendo un piccolo inchino. “La ringrazio molto per aver esaudito la mia richiesta.” Lui le fece semplicemente un grugnito di risposta, quindi si voltò ed entrambi tornarono nel corridoio principale, dopo aver di nuovo chiuso a chiave la porta. Smoker tornò nel suo ufficio, invece Bibi prese la strada per tornare alla sua cella. Non le avevano ancora assegnato un compito, quindi non c'era molto che potesse fare. Sperava di aver l'occasione di conoscere nuove persone e ottenere altre informazioni da loro.

Il corridoio che stava attraversando dava sulla sala degli incontri, una grande camera con piccoli tavolini giusti per due persone. Da una parte si sedeva la carcerata, dall'altra i visitatori che erano venuti per lei. In teoria non si potevano toccare, nonostante fossero a meno di cinquanta centimetri l'uno dall'altra.

Bibi si sarebbe limitata a dargli solo una rapida occhiata, dalla finestra a vetri della porta, se non avesse visto il lampo rosso della chioma di Nami. Allora si fermò e controllò più attentamente. A venire a trovarla era stato un ragazzo dalla chioma di corti capelli neri e l'aria infantile, ma con occhi vispi e un grande sorriso, che sembrava non spegnersi mai. Anzi, nonostante la situazione, rideva continuamente.

Ciò che colpì Bibi maggiormente fu Nami: le sue espressioni cambiavano rapidamente dalla rabbia, alla sorpresa, alla seccatura, al sorriso, ma appariva decisamente più rilassata. Le sue labbra, alla fine di ogni discorso, finivano sempre per piegarsi allegre. Non apparivano come due persone che potevano vedersi solo ad orari e giorni prestabiliti, né che dovevano sottostare a regole ferree come il non potersi toccare.

Alla fine, rimase ad attenderla fuori della porta. Non sapeva dire se la sua curiosità era deformazione professionale o autentica, in ogni caso fare amicizia con lei non poteva essere una cosa negativa per la sua missione. “Il tuo ragazzo?” le domandò con un sorriso, alzando appena le spalle al suo stupore di trovarla ad aspettarla.

“Chi, Rufy?” Nami rise. “Io sono lesbica, credevo che l'avessi capito.”

“Oh, io, be'...” balbettò Bibi. Certo, con quella concentrazione di donne in un unico posto non era certo una cosa così strana. “Scusa, sono stata inopportuna.”

“Ma no, non preoccuparti” rispose Nami, dandole un piccolo buffetto in testa. “Non ti salterò addosso di notte, quindi puoi stare tranquilla.”

“Non lo stavo pensando” le assicurò lei.

Le due donne camminarono fianco a fianco per tornare nei dormitori, ma Bibi aveva ancora della curiosità da soddisfare. Temeva però che non fosse il caso di chiederlo direttamente, quindi si limitò a scoccargli delle occhiate ogni tanto. Non poteva essere il fratello, non si assomigliavano molto. Che fosse uno della banda? Possibile, ma davvero si ritenevano così sicuri da poter andare in prigione a trovare i loro colleghi? Di sicuro uno come Sakazuki teneva d'occhio ogni cosa potesse riguardare i Cappello di Paglia.

“Vuoi sapere chi è, vero?” intuì Nami, anche se glielo chiese solo quando furono tornate nella loro cella.

“Beccata” ammise Bibi, con un'alzata di spalle e un sorriso. “Me lo dirai?”

Nami allungò la mano per indicarle di accomodarsi sullo stesso letto, accanto a lei. Bibi obbedì, capendo che probabilmente le avrebbe rivelato qualcosa che non voleva nessun altro sentisse. Doveva ammetterlo, aveva i brividi d'eccitazione, come le capitava ogni volta che stava per scoprire un'informazione che riteneva importante.

“Rufy è il mio capo.” Nami aveva avvicinato la bocca al suo orecchio e gliel'aveva sussurrato facendo scorrere il suo fiato sulla sua pelle. “Il capo della banda di Cappello di Paglia.”

Tutto si sarebbe aspettato, tranne quella rivelazione. Rimase per un attimo paralizzata, con il cuore che aveva iniziato a battere nel petto fino a rimbombarle nelle orecchie. “Stai scherzando?!” esclamò, a voce talmente forte da costringere Nami a farle cenno di fare silenzio.

Poi lei rise, una risata cristallina. “Non sembra, eh?”

“No, cioè...” Bibi non sapeva esattamente che cosa dire. Era vero che la banda di Cappello di Paglia operava da pochi anni, quindi il fatto che fossero tutti giovani poteva non essere così sorprendente, anche se rendeva più incredibile la loro abilità. Però quel ragazzino dall'aria così innocente e ingenua... Difficile credere che avesse davvero messo su una banda di rapinatori e avesse fregato poliziotti esperti in varie parti dell'America. Ed era altrettanto strano che Nami glielo rivelasse così facilmente.

“La mia famiglia è sempre stata molto povera e non abbiamo mai vissuto in un quartiere molto tranquillo.” Nami si era piegata appoggiandosi con la schiena contro la parete e pareva che non stesse parlando più con lei, ma con se stessa. “Mia madre sbancava il lunario come poteva e cercava di mandarci a scuola. Io e mia sorella Nojiko cercavamo di contribuire come potevamo e, se avevamo bisogno di qualcosa, invece di chiederlo a lei lo rubavamo. Io ho iniziato così.”

Indicò la foto appoggiata seminascosta dietro il poster. Bibi lo prese come un invito a guardarla meglio: in effetti, una delle due bambine raffigurate le assomigliava. Le altre dovevano essere sua sorella e sua madre. Con titubanza, la prese e la osservò meglio: avevano degli abiti vecchi e lisi, ma il loro sorriso era splendido.

“Poi mia madre ha iniziato ad indebitarsi per pagarci gli studi con uno strozzino del quartiere, che non ci ha più dato tregua. La nostra fonte principale di reddito era la coltivazione di mandarini, per cui sono bastati due raccolti poveri perché non potessimo pagare più le rate del prestito. Così siamo finite sulla strada.”

Bibi deglutì. Come poliziotta, di casi come quello ne aveva visti tanti. Qualche volta si arrivava in tempo per salvarli prima che prendessero una strada sbagliati, in altri casi non si poteva far altro che accettare che la società faceva schifo. Eppure, da parte sua, non poteva fare altro che continuare a proteggere le persone oneste.

“Ho passato così circa otto anni, per ripagare i debiti. Ovviamente di andare al college non se ne è più potuto parlare, almeno per me” continuò Nami. “Avrei voluto, ma non ne avevo la forza né la possibilità.”

Spostò il colletto della divisa arancione per riuscire a mostrarle la spalla: oltre il tatuaggio azzurro a forma di girandola che aveva, si vedeva anche una brutta cicatrice da taglio. Le sue dita vi passarono sopra, tremanti. Bibi lo osservò, deglutendo, e poi tornò a fissarla degli occhi aspettando una spiegazione.

“Ci marchiavano, ovviamente, come degli oggetti” spiegò Nami. “Me lo sono strappato via con il coltello dopo che hanno ucciso mia madre.”

“Mi dispiace tanto...!” Bibi aveva perso la sua quando era una ragazzina, ma si era trattata di una malattia inguaribile e lei aveva sempre potuto contare su suo padre e su tutti i suoi colleghi e amici. Ma Nami alzò la mano per impedirle di andare avanti, con un sorriso. Apprezzava il suo coinvolgimento, ma era una storia vecchia.

“Prima ti sei stupita che uno come Rufy potesse essere il capo dei Cappelli di Paglia” le disse. “Te lo sto spiegando. Quando c'è stato il periodo della mia vita in cui non credevo che ci fosse speranza, che avrei passato il resto della vita come una schiava, lui è arrivato nella mia vita e mi ha salvato.” Poi le vene in mente qualcosa e il suo viso si irritò, si addolcì e si aprì in un sorriso tutto nell'arco di un minuto. “Anche se andare in giro a rapinare banche non sembra esattamente un salvataggio, be', lo è.”

Pareva aver anticipato la domanda che Bibi aveva formulato nella sua testa, anche se non avrebbe mai domandato per non sembrare troppo una poliziotta. La realtà è che non riusciva a comprendere come 'salvare' una persona corrispondesse a farla trasformare da una prostituta a una ladra. Per quanto quel ragazzo gli sembrasse visivamente non adatto al ruolo che Bibi gli stava affibbiando, a lei sembrava solo uno sfruttatore. Aveva sfruttato le debolezze di Nami per ottenere la sua fedeltà.

“Non te lo so spiegare, non puoi capire se non ci sei dentro” disse Nami. “Rufy, per noi, è molto di più del nostro capo e molto di più di un fidanzato. Per questo, nonostante tutto quello che ci può succedere, non lo denunceremo mai.”

Bibi non era mai voluta diventare esattamente una profiler, ma aveva abbastanza esperienza per riconoscere quello che aveva davanti. E non le piaceva. Continuava a pensare che quella che Nami provava fosse una sorta di dipendenza psicologica.

“Ovviamente, se andrai a dirlo a nessuno io negherò fino alla morte di averti mai detto una cosa simile” terminò il racconto Nami. Sorrideva e i suoi occhi brillavano, ma il tono era estremamente serio.

Bibi si chiese se non le avesse in qualche modo letto nel pensiero, dato che progettava di comunicare la cosa a Kohza il prima possibile e farlo subito mettere a indagare su questo 'Rufy' per vedere quello che riusciva a scoprire. E non per cattiveria o per una sorta di orgoglio da poliziotta al pensiero di arrestare una banda così famosa; no, adesso c'era davvero un desiderio di far uscire Nami da una dipendenza malsana. La prigione non avrebbe dovuto essere solo una punizione, ma anche un modo per redimersi. Se Bibi poteva fare qualcosa, l'avrebbe fatto.

“Perché me l'hai raccontato?” le domandò invece. Sapeva bene che, al punto in cui erano, non poteva parlarle direttamente della situazione. “Proprio a me?” Si erano conosciute da un giorno, in fondo.

“Non lo so.” Nami alzò le spalle. “Credo che sia perché ti vedo un po' come ero io qualche anno fa. Non vorrei mai vederti seguire esattamente la mia vita.”

“Be', magari potresti presentarmi al tuo capo” disse Bibi di getto, quasi senza pensare. Era quasi commossa dal vedere che una persona, nonostante tutti i problemi che aveva avuto e che ancora aveva con le persone che cercavano di sfruttarla, aveva la forza di voler aiutare qualcun altro.

“Ci penserò” rispose Nami, facendola sentire in colpa. Se glielo avesse presentato avrebbe fatto di tutto per capire come incastrarlo e arrestarlo.

Tashigi spuntò dalla piccola porta della cella. “È ora di andare al lavoro.”

Nami le rivolse un gran sorriso. “Arrivo.” Poi tornò a voltarsi verso Bibi. “Ci vediamo dopo.”

Bibi annuì e poi la fissò finché non fu scomparsa alla sua vista. Prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi dopo la storia che aveva sentito. Non doveva scordarsi che prima di tutto aveva un lavoro da fare all'interno di quel carcere. Per quanto la vita di Nami l'avesse coinvolta, veniva dopo la missione. L'avrebbe aiutata, ormai aveva deciso, quindi era il caso di iniziare a darsi una mossa. Prima avrebbe arrestato la responsabile dello spaccio di droga, prima avrebbe potuto occuparsi di lei.

Si alzò dalla branda, rimise con attenzione la foto vicino al poster, e andò a cercare una delle Amazzoni.

 


	2. Due

Nami sentì il calore del sole sulla pelle e le sue labbra si allungarono in un sorriso sornione, da gatto. Allargò le braccia per prenderlo in pieno, agitando i lunghi capelli rossi che brillavano illuminati dalla luce.

Era convinzione comune che il lavoro migliore all'interno della prigione fosse quello della cucina, perché si avevano i maggiori contatti con l'esterno riguardo all'ordine di materie prime e perché tutte le detenute dipendevano da te per ricevere la dose quotidiana. L'occuparsi dell'orto invece era considerato di terza categoria, sempre a contatto con la terra, in ginocchio a sporcarsi. Senza contare che quando pioveva si poteva stare solo nella serra, al chiuso. E spesso e volentieri i risultati di quel lavoro non erano abbastanza buoni da essere utilizzati, anche se questo dipendeva in larga misura dalla testardaggine di Hancock.

A Nami invece non interessava affatto. Già solo il fatto che quel lavoro le consentisse di stare all'aria aperta, anche in giornate meno belle e calde di queste, per lei era una conquista. In più, occuparsi dell'orto le ricordava quando ancora viveva in casa con sua madre e Nojiko. E il loro bel campo di mandarini che Bellmere accudiva come se fossero dei figli.

La vita in prigione era noiosa e faticosa, ma Nami cercava di prendere il meglio di quello che poteva avere dalla situazione. Anche questo gliel'aveva insegnato Rufy.

Ritornò a guardare davanti a sé e vide Tashigi che sorrideva. Anche se era una guarda carceraria, lei non considerava le detenute come spazzatura, ma semplicemente come persone che avevano commesso un errore e che ne stavano pagando il prezzo. Come persone che avrebbero potuto avere una vita migliore e quindi considerava suo compito il rendere possibile il recupero.

A Nami Tashigi piaceva.

Da un certo punto di vista, le ricordava sua madre. Però, ecco, se la sarebbe anche fatta volentieri, perché la trovava carinissima anche da punto di vista fisico, con quei lunghi capelli blu che teneva sempre raccolti e gli occhi nocciola grandi, nascosti dagli occhiali da vista che le davano un'aria intellettuale.

Per niente preoccupata o imbarazzata, Nami la abbracciò da dietro, le braccia che scendevano dalle spalle e si chiudevano sotto i suoi seni, e i loro corpi che aderivano. Nami affondò il volto tra i suoi cappelli e iniziò ad accarezzarla, proprio come un gatto che si struscia.

"Nami. Lo sai che non si può" la ammonì Tashigi. Si era bloccata, ma non aveva comunque fatto segno in alcun modo di sottrarsi al suo abbraccio. "Non possiamo."

"Non c'è niente di male" rispose Nami, quindi le baciò il collo.

"Io sono una guardia e tu sei una detenuta. Non può funzionare."

"A me non importa." Poi si staccò e le rivolse un sorriso furbo. "Là dietro, proprio prima dell'angolo del giardino, c'è un posto dove le telecamere non arrivano."

"Mi preoccupa che tu sappia una cosa del genere" rispose Tashigi, un sopracciglio leggermente alzato. Non era davvero preoccupata, Nami non era una persona violenta e non avrebbe utilizzato quell'informazione in maniera diversa da quella che le aveva appena proposta.

Nami si limitò ad alzare le spalle e sorridere ancora. "Ti va?"

"Non posso" ripeté Tashigi e stavolta si voltò con decisione e proseguì la strada verso l'orto.

Nami la seguì. Le sue intenzioni erano serie, ma non abbastanza da rischiare. Sapeva bene che, anche se la relazione fosse stata consenziente, per una guardia farsi beccare a fare sesso con una detenuta avrebbe significato il licenziamento immediato, senza contare una possibile denuncia per abuso di potere. Tashigi non se lo meritava, per cui Nami non aveva intenzione di portare il gioco troppo oltre.

Quando raggiunsero l'orto Nami notò che le sue tre compagne di lavoro erano già presenti e sorrise. Poiché quel mestiere era stata una sua idea, non erano in molte a occuparsene, ma per Nami andava bene così perché erano persone con cui stava bene e per cui pensava che quel tipo di lavoro avrebbe potuto aiutare.

"Ehi, Nami!" la salutò con un grande sorriso Viola. Aveva già il grembiule da lavoro e i guanti sporchi di terra. Alzò il mano per pulirsi il sudore dalla fronte, che le aveva appiccicato i capelli neri alla pelle. "Ho sentito che stai puntando a una nuova conquista."

Nami inarcò il sopracciglio, poi si voltò verso Tashigi. "No, è sempre la solita." Tashigi le scoccò un'occhiataccia.

Viola rise. "No, sto parlando della tua nuova compagna di cella, la bellezza dai cappelli blu."

"Com'è che tu sai sempre tutto di tutti?" replicò Nami divertita.

"Sapere è potere, e sono molto brava a interrogare la gente."

Questo era indubbio, considerando che era uno dei motivi per cui era finita dentro. Nami entrò nello sgabuzzino e si infilò gli stivali di gomma e il grembiule da lavoro che copriva completamente la tuta da carcerata. Si legò i capelli e verificò sulla tabella quali erano i loro compiti per la giornata: travaso di alcuni vasi, irrigazione, controllo generale.

Mentre compiva quelle azioni quotidiane e abituali, ripensò alle parole di Viola sulla compagna di cella. Aveva ragione, Bibi era davvero molto bella. E aveva uno sguardo negli occhi che le piaceva, uno sguardo deciso e determinato. Quando la si fissava negli occhi, non appariva come la ragazzina sperduta al suo primo arresto.

Se non avesse ammesso di essere interessata, avrebbe mentito. Tuttavia aveva l'impressione che Bibi fosse diversa da tutte le detenute con cui aveva avuto a che fare e con cui si era divertita a fare senso, senza coinvolgere alcun sentimento. Non sapeva ancora dire perché, ma aveva deciso di prenderla sotto la sua ala e per il momento era tutto.

Ma non poté sfuggire all'occhiata divertita che Viola le scoccò quando tornò all'orto e si chinò vicino a lei e al sacco di terra pulita che dovevano utilizzare. "Non ci sto provando."

"Suvvia, a me puoi dirlo!"

"In modo che tu lo possa usare per vincere la scommessa?" ribatté Nami, divertita.

"Guarda che puoi partecipare anche tu, eh. Noi non facciamo discriminazioni."

Dopo questo scambio di battute, continuarono a lavorare in silenzio, con Viola che estraeva la pianta da vaso e poi la riponeva nel vaso nuovo, più grande, dove Nami aveva già preparato la terra e l'humus. Nami non era offesa per l'atteggiamento di Viola, perché sapeva benissimo che il suo desiderio di sapere tutto era più una forma di difesa, un modo per cui era riuscita a sopravvivere al di fuori della prigione e l'unico che conoscesse per sopravvivere all'interno. Anche se era stato quello che l'aveva fatta arrestare.

"Guardate! Guardate!"

Mansherry, che si stava occupando dell'irrigazione dall'altro lato dell'orto, le raggiunse. Quasi inciampò nel tubo di gomma dell'acqua, ma zoppicando riuscì a raggiungerle. Nelle piccole mani teneva un vaso da cui i piccoli boccioli di rosa avevano iniziato finalmente a rivelare i suoi petali rossi. I fiori erano difficili da coltivare e le guardie erano molto severe col numero di semi, perché erano considerate non eccessivamente utili all'interno della prigione, al contrario di erbe aromatizzanti, verdure e frutta. Ogni fiore era una conquista, per loro, e di quello se ne era occupata personalmente Mansherry.

"Wow, congratulazioni!" esclamò Viola.

"Aspetta a vedere quando si apriranno del tutto, saranno splendide!" aggiunse Nami.

Mansherry sorrise orgogliosa, un sorriso pieno, ampio e innocente che stonava in quella prigione. Ma ancora, era la sua presenza stessa a stonare in quella prigione e lo sapevano tutti che il suo arresto era stato un errore giudiziario di quelli devastanti, ma non potevano farci niente. A giudicare dal modo in cui anche Tashigi la stava guardando, seduta a fianco dello sgabuzzino, era chiaro che anche per le stesse guardie quello non era il suo posto.

Un avvocato incapace, una giuria con pregiudizi, un paio di giornalisti che avevano fatto il grande scoop e uno dei peggiori mafiosi della città che la voleva dentro, sotto controllo, ed ecco che la spiegazione per la sua presenza diventata ovvia, benché sempre crudele.

"Non merita di stare qui" sussurrò Viola, con un sospiro triste, quando Mansherry si fu allontanata.

"Nessuna di voi merita di stare qui" replicò Nami.

Il suo sguardo si spostò su Rebecca, a cui Mansherry stava mostrando i suoi boccioli, che era un po' più distante da loro e stava potando uno degli alberi di mandarini. Era in prigione per i combattimenti clandestini, quando dopo una soffiata era stata presa dopo aver sconfitto il suo avversario, dentro la gabbia in cui li rinchiudevano. Era importante sopprimere il cane rabbioso, non la persona che lo aveva gettato dentro, a quanto pareva.

Per Nami, Viola e Rebecca erano quello che avrebbe potuto essere lei se Rufy non l'avesse salvata. Due schiave che venivano punite per i crimini di altri.

"Noi abbiamo comunque le mani sporche" concluse Viola. "Mansherry no."

Nami non disse nulla, perché al momento non voleva dare false speranze. Ma, come per lei, sperava che Rufy avrebbe fatto qualcosa ed era indubbio che si era preso a cuore la questione quando Nami gli aveva rivelato il nome della persona dietro l'arresto delle due ragazze.

Niente irritava più Rufy di un criminale che si travestiva da integerrimo membro della società.

 

***

 

Le amazzoni erano molto compatte, come gruppo. Cercavano di stare sempre insieme e di allontanare chiunque non facesse parte del gruppo. Agli estranei veniva solo rivolta un'occhiata dura, che certo non rendeva facile né avvicinarle né ritenerle simpatiche.

Bibi non sapeva nulla di loro o dei loro crimini, a parte quello di Hancock, per cui non aveva nessuna leva per iniziare a parlare con una qualsiasi di loro. Si era pentita della sua velocità al telefono con Kohza: avrebbe potuto aspettare e chiedergli di informarsi di tutte le amazzoni, non solo del loro capo.

Ma Bibi non voleva passare troppo tempo in prigione, per cui anche un giorno o due di attesa di informazioni diventata lungo, quindi decise di fidarsi del suo fiuto e del suo istinto. Per cui aveva scelto l'amazzone a cui rivolgersi per provare a inserirsi nel gruppo, era la ragazza bionda che le aveva rivolto, al contrario delle altre, un grande sorriso quando le aveva servito il pranzo. E, da quello che aveva visto, era l'unica che sorrideva così a tutti.

E, come previsto, le sue diversità non finivano qui, perché Bibi riuscì a trovarla da sola nella sua cella. Nessun'altra amazzone andava in giro da sola, solitamente, ed era raro anche vederle riposare da sole. Lei invece era lì, seduta sul bordo del letto, un libro sulle ginocchia.

"Ciao" la salutò Bibi.

Lei, presa di sorpresa, chiuse il libro di scatto, ma l'azione fu così rapida che le cadde dalle ginocchia e finì a terra.

"Scusami, non volevo spaventarti!" Bibi si chinò per raccoglierlo, ma l'altra fu più rapida a sottrarglielo e a nasconderlo sotto il cuscino del suo letto. Anche se Bibi l'aveva ben visto ed era la copertina di un Harmony erotico.

"No, non fa nulla..." rispose lei, una volta che il libro fu al sicuro da occhi indiscreti.

"Mi chiamo Bibi." Allungò la mano verso di lei e sorrise.

"...Margaret." Ma non ricambiò né il sorriso né la stretta di mano.

Bibi si alzò e si sistemò sull'altro letto. "In realtà sono qui per chiederti un favore..."

"No, non sederti lì. E' il letto di Aphelandra e non le piace che lo tocchino altro." Quando Bibi balzò in piedi di scatto, però, dimostrò di aver ascoltato quello che aveva detto. "Che favore?" La sua voce era sorpresa.

"Mi piacerebbe lavorare in cucina con voi. Far parte delle amazzoni" spiegò allora Bibi. "Come posso fare?"

Margaret la guardò perplessa e si morse il labbro. "Non... Non credo che Hancock stia cercando altre persone."

"Non c'è proprio possibilità nemmeno di un tentativo...?" pregò Bibi.

"Ecco, non saprei... Non è che ho tutta questa confidenza per chiederglielo... Dovrei prima chiederlo a qualcuno che lo chieda a qualcun altro..."

"E' solo che lei è così bella!" esclamò Bibi. "In mezzo a questa prigione, sarebbe un onore lavorare per lei."

Gli occhi di Margaret si illuminarono. "Vero? E' splendida!"

"Sì! Non so come faccia a rimanere così in questo posto, lo illumina tutto..."

"Ed è fantastica anche come capo, ci protegge e ci aiuta..." Margaret si era alzata in piedi e il suo sguardo era diventato più deciso, tale era la gioia e il rispetto che provava nei confronti di Hancock. Bibi immaginò che se le amazzoni la veneravano così tanto, organizzare un commercio di droga non avrebbe dovuto essere così difficile, perché probabilmente nessuna di loro avrebbe parlato.

"Visto che mi capisci così bene... lo farai? Mi aiuterai?"

Ma, al pensiero di dover parlare, Margaret ritornò incerta. "Non so... Forse..." E poi si bloccò, guardando qualcosa dietro Bibi, dietro le basse mura della cella. "Adesso però devo andare." E, prima che Bibi potesse fermarla, era già uscita.

Bibi la seguì con lo sguardo e notò che si avvicinava ad altre due amazzoni che stavano passando nel corridoio vicino. Loro dissero a Margaret qualcosa sottovoce, prima di allontanarsi, e lei non si voltò nemmeno a salutarla. Se ne andarono così, con un'ultima occhiata sospettosa e per nulla rassicurante.

Non che Bibi non si aspettasse un po' di difficoltà da quel gruppo così chiuso e omertoso, ma era stata una sfortuna che due amazzoni la vedessero parlare con Margaret, prima di aver ottenuto la sua fiducia. Sospirò: doveva attendere di ritrovare Margaret da sola. Non sapeva quanto fosse riuscita a convincerla, ma la sua impressione sul fatto che fosse più aperta anche agli altri era stata corretta.

Non essendole ancora stato assegnato un compito preciso, Bibi aveva del tempo libero e ne approfittò per dirigersi in biblioteca. L'esperienza le aveva insegnato che era un ottimo posto per nascondere delle cose, perché spesso nessuno se ne occupava, o comunque non con attenzione.

Non era quello il caso, dato che l'addetta alla biblioteca era proprio Robin. Una delle cose che maggiormente l'aveva colpita quando l'aveva incontrata era proprio il suo amore per i libri. Amore che era ampiamente dimostrato in quella biblioteca, dato che non c'era un filo di polvere in nessun scaffale e i libi erano ordinati in maniera impeccabile.

A vederla seduta al tavolino, ad aggiustare i libri che avevano la copertina quasi staccata, non riuscì a non ricordare quando la frequentava all'interno della Baroque Works, e subito dopo il modo in cui l'avevano costretta a tradirla. Non riusciva ancora a rivolgersi a lei senza provare disagio e imbarazzo.

"Puoi entrare, l'ingresso è libero" disse Robin, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo libro. Al contrario, Robin non ci faceva caso e le si rivolgeva come se nulla fosse accaduto. Più probabilmente, aveva semplicemente deciso di ignorare lei e l'intera questione. Era brava a fare la persona fredda anche quando non lo era affatto e Bibi non sapeva più intuire i suoi pensieri.

"Grazie." E per distrarsi fece comunque ciò che si era prefissa di fare, cioè girare fra gli scaffali per verificare se c'era qualcosa di strano, un modo per indicare che il commercio di droga si svolgeva all'interno del locale. In realtà ne dubitava, perché si fidava del fatto che Robin non fosse ricaduta nella criminalità, ma Kohza le avrebbe di nuovo rinfacciato di non essere lucida per via dei suoi sentimenti, per cui avrebbe potuto dimostrargli che non era così.

Se Robin avesse capito quello che stava facendo, o cosa ne pensasse dell'intera storia, di certo non lo stava dimostrando. E Bibi non aveva intenzione di chiederle nulla direttamente. Si stavano comportando come delle estranee e Bibi ne soffriva e ne era sollevata allo stesso tempo. Come Robin aveva detto, era una poliziotta. Aveva un lavoro da fare, non infilarsi in qualche tipo di relazione romantica che aveva già rovinato un processo.

Ma evidentemente il destino aveva in mente qualche altra cosa per lei. Margaret si affacciò dietro lo scaffale, guardandosi attorno sospettosa. Solo quando si fu assicurata che nessuno l'aveva vista entrare nella biblioteca, si nascose dietro lo scaffale e trascinò Bibi con sé, in modo che nessuno le stesse vedendo.

Dopo un minuto, Margaret parlò. "Posso farlo. Posso provare a chiedere se puoi entrare nel gruppo."

Bibi sorrise, sinceramente. Non si aspettava uno sviluppo così rapido. "Grazie!"

"Ma voglio qualcosa in cambio."

Prevedibile, anche se per un attimo Bibi aveva sperato che lei fosse così ingenua da farle un favore non interessato. "Che cosa?"

"Voglio fare sesso." La richiesta era venuta in un sussurro, mentre Margaret teneva lo sguardo basso, le guance in fiamme. "Io... Non l'ho mai fatto e così..."

Bibi era rimasta davvero perplessa. Certo, sapeva bene che in prigione l'astinenza era difficile da combattere ed erano in molti che si accontentavano di qualsiasi cosa, anche se gli stupri erano più documentati per quanto riguardava le prigioni maschili. Bibi si era aspettata di dover fare qualcosa di simile, anche se non aveva espresso le sue paure a Kohza per non agitarlo.

C'era però un altro motivo per cui Bibi avrebbe preferito non accettare, e questo motivo era seduto proprio nella stanza a fianco, a riparare dei libri. Aveva già usato il sesso per ottenere qualcosa e si era resa conto che non riusciva a separarlo dai suoi sentimenti. Se avesse potuto evitarlo, lo avrebbe fatto. Per cui non poteva accettare con leggerezza la proposta di Margaret.

"Ci penserò" rispose quindi.

Margaret apparve soddisfatta e sollevata nello stesso momento. Annuì, la testa ancora chinata, e si allontanò con lentezza. Bibi non si spostò dalla sua posizione finché non fu sicura che avesse lasciatola biblioteca. Allora, riprendendo quel fiato che le era stato tolto, fece due passi e tornò nella sala principale.

Robin era ancora seduta al tavolino, con l'ultimo libro da riparare. Bibi si chiese se avesse sentito qualche parola del discorso e, nel caso, che cosa ne pensasse. Le aveva promesso che non l'avrebbe smascherata, ma la cosa poteva non valere se Bibi avesse iniziato a comportarsi esattamente come aveva fatto con lei.

"Sto andando" le disse.

Robin non si voltò. "Va bene."

Con i dubbi che ancora le affastellavano la mente, a Bibi non restò che tornare verso le celle a riflettere sulla situazione.

 

***

 

"Ciao."

Il saluto non era stato eccessivo, ma fu così improvviso che Nami sobbalzò appena e ciò le fece allargare la presa sul suo taccuino, causando la caduta a terra di tutti i fogli che erano all'interno.

"Scusa!" Bibi si chinò immediatamente a raccoglierli. "Apparentemente oggi sono un disastro." E, all'occhiata perplessa che Nami le scoccò, aggiunse: "ho spaventato e fatto cadere il libro anche a un'altra ragazza oggi."

Nami rise. "Fa parte del tuo fascino." E la raggiunse sul pavimento, per terminare di raccogliere i fogli.

Bibi non aveva potuto evitare di guardarli: erano tutte pagine strappate da blocchi appunti e da quaderni che raffiguravano donne o ragazze. Di norma era solo il viso, o parte del busto, ma in alcuni c'erano anche parti del corpo, come le mani o i fianchi. La maggior parte le era sconosciuta, ma un paio erano della prigione, così le diceva la sua memoria fotografica nel riconoscere i disegni dei sospettati descritti dai testimoni.

"Li hai fatti tu?" domandò.

Nami li infilò tutti all'interno del suo taccuino, che poi chiuse con l'elastico. "Sì. Mi piace disegnare, una volta volevo fare la pittrice." Poi rise. "La gente qui dice che è la mia collezione di farfalle." Si accomodò nuovamente sul letto, le gambe a penzoloni.

Bibi inarcò il sopracciglio. "Vuoi dire che sono tutte le donne con cui sei andata a letto?"

"Esatto." E rise ancora. "Ma dai, non è vero." Aprì nuovamente il blocco e lo scorse. "E' vero però che a me piacciono un sacco le ragazze, per cui le disegno. E mi piace andarci a letto. Mi trovi strana?"

Bibi si sedette sul letto di fronte a lei e scosse la testa. Aveva sempre odiato l'idea maschilista della società che se una donna faceva sesso liberamente quanto ne aveva voglia era una puttana oppure una ninfomane, mentre gli uomini che avevano tante donne erano osannati. Se Nami non voleva una relazione stabile ma apprezzava l'idea di fare sesso, era una scelta sua. Bibi non l'avrebbe mai fatto, forse l'avrebbe anche disapprovato come comportamento, ma di certo non l'avrebbe giudicata.

"Hai disegnato anche me?" le chiese.

"Non ancora, sei arrivata solo ieri" rispose Nami. "Ti piacerebbe?"

Bibi annuì. "Sei molto brava. Però solo a condizione che poi possa tenerlo io."

Nami sorrise. "Affare fatto allora." Recuperò la sua matita e strappò un altro foglio. "Stai ferma così."

"Oh, ma..." Non si aspettava che lo facesse subito. "Devo mettermi in qualche modo particolare."

"No. Resta come sei, al naturale."

Bibi rimase così ferma, seduta sul bordo del letto, un po' in imbarazzo. I suoi occhi si muovevano da una parte all'altro, per non indugiare troppo su Nami, che era totalmente concentrata sul foglio su cui stava scrivendo. Aveva le labbra leggermente piegate e gli occhi grandi e fissi, con i capelli rossi che le circondavano il viso. Era bellissima e Bibi non dubitava che non fossero molte quelle capaci di resisterle.

"Ecco." Nami sospirò e rilassò le gambe, che aveva usato come tavolino, e passò il foglio a Bibi, che rimase senza parole. Si era aspettata un disegno normale, come quello delle altre, con solo il viso o il busto, invece Nami l'aveva disegnata completa, con un lungo vestito elegante, e appoggiata alla balaustra di un palazzo, lo sguardo perso in lontananza.

"E' bellissimo..." ammise.

Nami sorrise. "Mi fa piacere che ti piaccia. Mi sono presa delle libertà."

"No, no... mi piace un sacco. Grazie." Ed era sincera.

"Prego. Ma non ti posso assicurare che non disegnerò qualcos'altro e me lo terrò" aggiunse, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto e chiudendo il taccuino.

"Mi pare giusto." Bibi continuò a guardare quel disegno con ammirazione, poi il suo cervello parlò prima che se ne accorgesse. "Hai mai disegnato Margaret?"

"Margaret?" ripeté Nami. Piegò le sopracciglia, pensosa.

"E' una delle amazzoni, la ragazza da capelli biondi, corti."

"Oh, sì! Che carina che è!" Nami annuì, riconoscendola. "L'ho disegnata. Ho disegnato tutte le amazzoni." Poi capì che cosa intendesse Bibi, che poco aveva a che fare con il disegno. "Ma loro sono inavvicinabili."

"Forse non così tanto." La mano di Bibi si strinse appena sul disegno. Nami la stava osservano con interesse, ma lei scosse la testa. "No, vabbé, lasciamo perdere." Se usare il sesso per i suoi scopi era già abbastanza brutto, usare un'altra persona per evitare di agire in prima persona era anche peggio.

"Dimmi." Il tono di Nami era severo e deciso, non arrabbiato. Era un modo di dire che poteva dirle tutto quello che le passava per la testa, anche se le sembrava imbarazzante.

"Vorrei provare a entrare nel gruppo delle amazzoni" iniziò allora.

"Oh." Il tono di Nami era strano.

"Che c'è?" chiese quindi Bibi.

"No, è solo che pensavo di invitarti a venire nell'orto, abbiamo bisogno di personale... Ma capisco che la cucina sia più ambita. Vai avanti."

Bibi annuì, dispiaciuta. In altre occasioni avrebbe accettato volentieri la proposta di Nami, ma i suoi piani erano altro e avevano poco da fare con quello che desiderava davvero. "Margaret ha detto che può provare a chiedere... ma prima vuole un favore da me. Vuole fare sesso."

Nami sbatté le palpebre. "Vuole fare sesso con te... o in generale?"

"E' vergine. Vuole provare. Però io non..."

"Lo faccio io" si offrì immediatamente Nami.

"No. No, vedi, è proprio questo che non..." Ma non riuscì a fermarla, perché si era già alzata e, dopo aver risposto il taccuino nel cassetto, l'aveva presa per mano per trascinarsela dietro.

"Non ha senso. Margaret è carinissima e a me non dispiace affatto farlo. E poi, se dev'essere la sua prima volta, vale la pena che sia con qualcuna che se la cava."

Nami non lasciò la mano di Bibi, per cui camminarono assieme nel corridoio fino a raggiungere la cella di Margaret. Era di nuovo seduta sul letto a leggere, e quando le due ragazze la raggiunsero sussultò appena, ma non fece cadere il libro né lo nascose, ma si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo e a osservarle curiosa.

"Ti va di fare sesso con me?" disse Nami, con un grosso sorriso in volto.

Magaret arrossì di botto e passò lo sguardo su Bibi, che annuì appena. Allora si alzò e si avvicinò. "Sì." mormorò.

Nami lasciò la mano di Bibi e prese quella di Margaret. Si infilarono nel corridoio dei bagni, in quel momento non c'era nessuno, per cui Nami aprì la porta di uno dei due. L'odore non era dei migliori, anche se erano stati appena puliti, ma né Nami né Margaret sembravano farci caso.

"Ecco, non credo di dover restare..." mormorò Bibi, quando le vide entrare all'interno di uno dei bagni.

"Tu devi restare a fare il palo" le disse Nami. "Non voglio che qualcuno capisca cosa siamo facendo."

"Oh. Giusto." Presa dall'imbarazzo della situazione, non ci aveva pensato. "D'accordo." Si diede due schiaffi in viso per riprendersi: come poliziotta doveva stare ferma e concentrata. Aveva una missione da fare e insomma, assistere a una scena di sesso non era il peggio che avesse mai fatto.

Così si sistemò davanti alla porta d'ingresso al bagno per vedere se qualcuno stava arrivando. Nami chiuse la porta della toilette che si sono scelti.

"Hai mai baciato qualcuno?"

Margaret scosse la testa. Allora Nami le appoggiò la mano sul viso, accarezzandola delicatamente, e le passo il pollice sul labbro inferiore. Poi le appoggiò le sue sopra, un bacio leggero, perché Margaret si abituasse alla sensazione, quindi premette un po' più a fondo, muovendole. Poi insinuò la lingua nella bocca, le accarezzò i denti serrati e spinse finché non furono aperti, segnando con la punta il palato e la lingua dell'altra.

Le lasciò il tempo per riprendersi. "Un'altra volta."

E la seconda volta Margaret non rimase ferma, ma cercò di partecipare al bacio imitandola, muovendo la lingua e insinuandola dentro di lei. Nami le afferrò il viso con entrambe le mani e la strinse più vicina a sé, le loro due bocche che premevano le une sulle altre, come incollate. Margaret, senza nemmeno notarlo, aveva posto le mani sui fianchi di Nami e, quando il bacio finì, le ritrasse, quasi spaventata di se stessa.

Nami sorrise solo. Le prese i bordi della divisa da carcerata e glieli sollevò: Margaret non indossava il reggiseno, come nessuna delle amazzoni. I suoi seni si rivelarono quindi in tutta la sua bellezza, grandi e sodi, con due piccoli capezzoli rosa chiaro. Nami ne accarezzò la circonferenza con una mano, quasi per testarli, poi d'improvviso ne afferrò uno e strinse forte.

Margaret gemette, ma non fece un gesto per sottrarsi a quella presa. Le dita di Nami continuavano a muoversi, stringendo e saggiando quella carne morbida finché non sentì il capezzolo farsi turgido sotto la sua presa. Lo afferrò tra il pollice e l'indice, premendo appena, e il fiato di Margaret si fece più profondo.

"Sono splendidi" disse Nami.

Si bagnò le labbra con la lingua e poi con la punta lo sfiorò, appena. Margaret osservava tutti i suoi gesti come ipnotizzata. Si poggiò un attimo all'indietro, avvertendo il calore svilupparsi da quel punto preciso che Nami stava succhiando, e finì per appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta, per godersi meglio quelle attenzioni.

Anche se Bibi, dalla posizione in cui era, non poteva vedere esattamente tutto quello che succedeva, poteva ben immaginarlo da gesti e rumori, ed era imbarazzata. Allo stesso tempo però, pur sentendo le guance in fiamme, sentiva anche qualcos'altro, una sorta di invidia. Come se avesse voluto essere al posto di una di loro. Era una debolezza che non poteva permettersi, quindi cercò di tapparsi le orecchie, con scarsi risultati.

Mentre Margaret riprendeva fiato, Nami aveva fatto scendere lungo le cosce i pantaloni e le mutande, quanto bastava per mettere alla luce il suo inguine, che rivelava un ciuffo di peli color oro. Ed era raro trovare una bionda naturale, per cui Nami si prese il suo tempo per ammirare quel triangolo perfetto.

"Ti sei mai toccata?" le chiese.

Margaret scosse la testa e poi fece un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante. Nami le accarezzò la guancia, per rilassarla. Quindi fece scorrere la mano lungo il suo corpo, i fianchi, e lasciò le dita ad attorcigliarsi un attimo attorno ai peli dorati, prima di toccare con l'indice un determinato punto della vagina.

Margaret sussultò. "Che cos'è?"

"Ti piace?" rispose invece Nami, che aveva cominciato a spingere il dito per accarezzare quella determinata parte.

Margaret si appoggiò ancora contro il muro e gemette forte. "Sì... Sì..."

"E' il clitoride" le spiegò ancora Nami. "Le spiegazioni scientifiche non ci interessano, ora, solo sappi che fa molto, molto bene." E continuò a premere e ad accarezzare con il dito, con i gemiti di Margaret che si facevano sempre più alti, finché lei non spalancò gli occhi e la fissò, sconvolta.

"Che cos'è stato?" C'era un po' di spavento e un po' di eccitazione nella sua voce, le labbra erano umide, gli occhi grandi e brillanti.

"Hai appena avuto un orgasmo" affermò Nami soddisfatta. Alzò il dito per mostrare gli umori che l'avevano bagnato.

Margaret fissò quel fluido sorpresa, quindi abbassò la sua mano a toccarsi l'inguine, a cercare quel punto che tanto gli aveva dato piacere e rimase stranita da quanto bagnata era. Però, poi, si ritrovò a sorridere e a guardare Nami con uno sguardo riconoscente.

"Non abbiamo ancora finito." Nami le tolse la mano e vi ripose nuovamente la sua, immergendo le dita nel fluido per lubrificarle. Quindi, d'improvviso, la penetrò con un dito. Margaret sussultò. "Ti ho fatto male?"

Margaret scosse la testa. "E' solo strano..."

"Sì, all'inizio lo è. Ti abituerai." E la penetrò con un altro dito.

Bibi controllò un'altra volta il corridoio e sospirò di sollievo nel non vedere nessuno. I gemiti di Margaret si erano fatti molto più forti dei precedenti e per Bibi era chiaro che erano arrivati all'ultimo atto. Aveva abbastanza fiducia in Nami, con tutte le sue conquiste, per sapere che sarebbe stata una conclusione positiva. O almeno così sperava.

Dopo un ultimo grido, più alto, ci fu il silenzio per un po'. Anche il respiro di Margaret, prima affannoso, si fece piano piano più tranquillo da diventare invisibile. La porta si aprì poco dopo e Margaret si aggiustò un pochino i capelli che si erano spettinati, guardandosi allo specchio sporco. Aveva ancora le guance in fiamme e le labbra umide, ma pareva contenta.

"Grazie davvero" disse, facendo un inchino di fronte a Nami. "Parlerò sicuramente alle altre della tua richiesta" aggiunse, in direzione di Bibi. Poi, incapace di reggere ancora per molto, lasciò le lacrime scorrerle sulle guance e corse lontano dal bagno.

"In realtà mi spiace che la sua prima volta sia stata in un posto così orrendo" commentò Nami. C'era un sorriso malinconico, mentre si lavava le mani.

Bibi pensò che la sua prima volta, considerando tutto quello che gli aveva raccontato, doveva essere stata ben peggiore, ma non lo disse. Si limitò a pensare fra sé a quanto gentile e buona Nami fosse e a come volesse salvarla dalla sua vita criminale.

"Grazie" le disse. "Non avresti dovuto farlo per me, ma..."

"Mai stata ringraziata tanto dopo una scopata" disse Nami, con divertimento. "Devo dire che mi piace un sacco." Poi le mise un braccio attorno le spalle. "Figurati. Spero che ti prendano."

 

***

 

Bibi non riuscì comunque, per tutta la giornata, a levarsi dalle orecchie i gemiti di Margaret. Si era ripromessa di usare meno persone possibile, per i suoi scopi, e soprattutto di non usare il sesso, ma non era riuscita a rispettare il suo proposito. E sebbene continuasse a ripetersi che erano cose inevitabili in un'operazione sotto copertura, continuava a odiarli.

Per questo motivo, notò immediatamente l'assenza di Margaret in mensa. C'era un'altra donna a servire al posto suo, una donna che le scoccò un'occhiata poco amichevole. Bibi sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e si voltò verso Nami, che aveva la sua stessa preoccupazione in volto. Si sedettero come al solito al tavolo delle ladre, e Bibi non riuscì a trattenersi.

"Sapete perché Margaret non c'è?" Magari era solo un caso. Magari per la sera era stata destinata alla cucina.

"Chi?" chiese Laki.

"La ragazza bionda che serve di solito."

"Ah." Laki e Conis si guardarono perplesse. "Non lo sappiamo, non ci abbiamo fatto caso..."

"Però ho sentito che una persona è finita in infermeria" aggiunse Conis, dopo averci riflettuto un attimo. "Non so perché..."

Quando Bibi aveva un brutto presentimento, era solita seguirlo. Le aveva salvato la vita diverse volte. Per cui si alzò di scatto e si mosse per tornare nel corridoio. Alcune detenute le scoccarono un'occhiata, ma non ci fece nemmeno caso. Solo Nami la seguì, sul suo bel volto le sopracciglia premute di preoccupazione.

"Ragazze!" cercò di fermarle Tashigi. "Lo sapete che non potete lasciare la sala mensa prima dell'orario."

Bibi cercò di replicare, ma fu Nami ad anticiparla. "Tash..." sussurrò. "Almeno dicci della persona che è finita in infermeria."

Tashigi sospirò, ma poi annuì. "Si tratta di una delle amazzoni."

"Margaret?" domandò subito Bibi.

"Sì. Lei sostiene di essere caduta in cucina, dato che è sbadata, e di aver sbattuto contro un mobile e poi a terra. Ma chiaramente è stata picchiata."

"Sta bene?" chiese Nami.

"Non è in pericolo di vita. Si riprenderà." Tashigi la spinse delicatamente dentro la sala mensa. "Adesso mangiate. Dopo prometto di accompagnarvi da lei."

"Grazie."

Entrambe tornarono verso il tavolo e ignorarono le occhiate perplesse di Laki e Conis. Non mangiarono molto, continuando a fissare il piatto davanti a loro e a chiedersi che cosa fosse andato storto. Non appena le detenute iniziarono a sfollare, balzarono in piedi, portarono a posto il loro vassoio e tornarono da Tashigi.

Lei non si era dimenticata di quello che aveva loro promesso. Fece loro un cenno con la testa e poi si incamminò nel corridoio. L'infermeria era sorvegliata da Coby, che come Bibi aveva potuto capire era un altro dei "buoni" dentro la prigione, perché sorrise appena a Tashigi e non fece una piega quando la vide aprire la porta della stanza e far cenno alle due ragazze di entrare.

La situazione era anche peggio di quello che Bibi si aspettava. Margaret aveva le mani completamente fasciate, forse bruciate, ma la cosa più terribile era il volto, con il labbro inferiore gonfio e sanguinante, un grosso livido su una guancia e un altro all'altezza dell'occhio, un taglio sulla fronte.

Aveva aperto gli occhi nel sentire il rumore di passi, ma quando le vide li spalancò, sorpresa. "Non dovreste essere qui."

"Che cosa ti hanno fatto..." mormorò invece Bibi, e il senso di colpa per tutte le persone che aveva usato per ottenere informazioni o contatti la investì in un rigurgito acido che le fece venir voglia di vomitare.

Margaret fissò Tashigi, che capì la situazione e sospirò. "Vedete se riuscite a farla confessare" sussurrò a Nami, una mano sulla sua spalla, prima di lasciare la stanza.

Bibi si avvicinò di più al letto e le strinse un braccio. "Che è successo?"

"Nulla." Margaret alzò le spalle. "Ho fatto una cosa che non dovevo fare e sono stata punita."

"Che cosa non dovevi fare? Chiedergli di farmi entrare nel gruppo?"

"Sì, anche... Scelgono loro, non vogliono suggerimenti..."

"Non era comunque una buona ragione per picchiarti." Le strinse di più il braccio, ma sempre con delicatezza. "Mi dispiace tanto..." D'altronde, cosa poteva aspettarsi da una serial killer? E una potenziale spacciatrice di droga che non voleva correre rischi. Il suo sospetto si intensificò.

"E' colpa mia, vero?" Nami era rimasta due passi indietro rispetto a lei, le braccia mollemente adagiate lungo i fianchi e i pugni chiusi, stretti. Il suo sguardo era serio.

Margaret deglutì. "Non si possono avere rapporti di nessun tipo dal di fuori delle amazzoni, è la regola... E' stata colpa mia..."

"No! Non è così!" esclamò Bibi, ma un attimo dopo si ritrovò a seguire con lo sguardo Nami che usciva a passo svelto dalla stanza. Si alzò e la seguì. Nami aveva superato Tashigi, ignorandola, e stava tornando verso il dormitorio. Bibi la raggiunse e la fermò con un braccio.

Nami aveva stretto i denti forti, e dal suo labbro usciva un rivolo di sangue. "Questa me la paga."

La situazione stava precipitando in fretta e Bibi aveva necessità di fermarla non solo prima che il suo piano fallisse, ma soprattutto prima che qualcuno si facesse male sul serio. Ma Nami si liberò dalla sua presa.

"Lei non vuole che si tocchino le sue ragazze?" affermò Nami. "Bene, ma deve sapere che adesso Margaret è anche una delle mie ragazze."

E Bibi seppe che non poteva fermarla.

 

***

 

Le detenute furono svegliate in piena notte da delle urla. Erano delle urla alte, come di una persona che stava agonizzando, e molte furono le teste che si alzarono e, sbattendo gli occhi per il sonno che era stato interrotto, si guardarono intorno per verificare che cosa stava succedendo.

Bibi non stava dormendo. Era terrorizzata da quello che Nami poteva aver deciso di fare e quelle urla non erano sicuramente di buon auspicio. Nami era l'unica donna che non si era alzata per vedere quello che era successo. Era anche l'unica che già lo sapeva.

Bibi strusciò a terra per avvicinarsi al suo letto. "Che cosa hai fatto?"

"Non l'ho uccisa, se è questo che pensi."

"Mi pare ovvio, questo" ribatté Bibi, considerando che le urla continuavano. Finalmente le guardie si fecero vive, iniziando a spingere le detenute lontane dalla scena che si stava svolgendo, e le urla iniziarono a diminuire man mano che la malcapitata veniva condotta in infermeria. Poi le guardie accesero le luci e tornarono a fare un controllo nelle celle, per verificare che nessuna avesse approfittato della confusione per scappare da qualche parte, quindi Bibi tornò nel suo letto.

Quando le luci furono spente di nuovo, Nami parlò: "Le ho solo messo una polvere urticante nel letto, creata grazie al mio orto. Starà bene, ma almeno ha avuto la sua lezione."

Bibi tirò un profondo sospiro. Era una vendetta con un minimo danno e la cosa la rilassava, perché significava che Nami non era ancora disposta a superare un certo limite, ma aveva comunque commesso un'infrazione e Bibi non sapeva quanto questo potesse incidere nella sua missione. O nella salvezza di Nami.

Lentamente, una luce di una torcia si avvicinò all'entrata della loro piccola cella. La torcia fu tenuta bassa, in modo da non accecarle, ma permise loro di vedere che era tenuta da Tashigi. Uno sguardo dispiaciuto era sul suo volto.

"Nami..." mormorò. "Alzati. Lo sappiamo che sei stata tu."

Nami obbedì senza protestare. Sembrava che se lo aspettasse e il suo viso era rassegnato.

"Perché lo hai fatto?"

"Lo sai perché."

Tashigi sospirò ancora. "Smoker ti ha assegnato due settimane di isolamento" le spiegò. "Spero di poterle far ridurre."

"Non importa" rispose Nami. "Vorrei solo assicurarmi che Margaret stia fuori da questa storia. E anche Bibi."

"No!" Fu allora che Bibi balzò fuori dal letto, ma Nami allungò la mano per fermarla.

"Loro non c'entrano" convenne Tashigi.

Un'altra torcia si avvicinò a loro e non era altrettanto delicata come quella di Tashigi, perché fu sparata di fronte a loro, in viso. "La accompagno io..." La voce sinuosa di Sadychan, un'altra guardia carceraria ma certo non del livello di comprensione di Tashigi, si sentì chiara nell'oscurità.

"No, lo faccio io" ribatté Tashigi, decisa, ma Sadychan scosse la testa.

"Questa è anche colpa tua, perché sei troppo permissiva." Allungò la mano in avanti e afferrò Nami, che non oppose resistenza. "Andiamo, sono sicura che ci divertiremo in queste due settimane."

Tashigi non le guardò allontanarsi. Bibi si risedette di schianto sul letto: non poteva intervenire in alcun modo per far cessare la sua pena, come non aveva potuto impedirle di compiere quell'azione, ma ciò non significava che si sentisse meno in colpa per l'intera questione.

Nonostante avessero parlato tutti a voce molto bassa, i vicini di cella avevano sentito tutto ed era chiaro che erano incuriositi da ciò che era successo. I loro sussurri mentre si scambiavano informazioni erano chiaramente udibili nel silenzio.

"Silenzio!" esclamò Tashigi, e i sussurri immediatamente cessarono.

Poi Tashigi spense la luce e si sedette di fianco a Bibi, mettendole una mano sulla spalla. "Vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?"

Bibi non era una vera detenuta. Bibi era una poliziotta a cui una collega stava chiedendo informazioni e, incredibilmente, era facile parlarle e dirle le cose. Non tutto, ovviamente, perché non poteva assolutamente permettersi di far cadere la sua copertura, nemmeno con un collega, ma abbastanza perché capisse la situazione.

Quindi iniziò dal fatto che avrebbe voluto avere un posto nella cucina, a quello che Margaret gli aveva chiesto e a quello che era successo nel bagno, fino alla doppia vendetta che era successa. Un singhiozzo le scappò dalla gola, più sincero di quello che pensava.

"Non finiranno nei guai, vero?" domandò.

"Hanno commesso molti reati" affermò Tashigi. "Avere rapporti in prigione è vietato e naturalmente lo è anche attaccare le altre detenute, non importa con che cosa."

E Bibi rabbrividì. Davanti a lei c'era un membro della forza dell'ordine, il cui scopo era rispettare le regole e farle rispettare. Così come lei era stata costretta a dire la verità in quell'aula di tribunale, anche se significava mettere in rischio Robin. Aveva commesso un errore grossolano, dimenticando che non era più da quel lato della barricata.

Ma Tashigi si limitò ad alzarsi e ad accendere di nuovo la sua torcia. "Lasciamo le cose come stanno, per stavolta." E se ne andò.

Bibi si lasciò cadere sul letto, improvvisamente sollevata. Sollevata dal fatto che un agente non stesse facendo il suo lavoro. Era dentro da appena due giorni e stava già diventando qualcosa che non le piaceva. Così com'era stato per la Baroque Works, quando si era trasformata praticamente in una killer.

Certe volte odiava il suo lavoro.

 

***

 

Alla fine, era riuscita ad addormentarsi, qualcosa che non aveva previsto. Così fu molto meno reattiva quando Domino la scosse per svegliarla fino a farla quasi cadere dal letto.

"Che c'è?" protestò, con la voce ancora impastata, poi si accorse che si trattava di una delle guardie e balzò in piedi, attenta. "Che succede?" chiese, con voce ancora più umile.

"Abbiamo bisogno di una persona in più nel reparto cucina, dopo tutto quello che è successo ieri" le comunicò Domino. "Smoker ti ha assegnato alla sostituzione, al momento. Seguimi, ti faccio vedere dov'è la cucina."

Bibi rimase sorpresa, ma comunque si rimise un attimo a posto dopo la notte e obbedì. Si chiese se la sua nomina fosse stata una semplice coincidenza, dovuta al fatto che fosse l'ultima arrivata con un compito non ancora assegnato, oppure se ci fosse lo zampino di qualcuno che l'aveva spinta in quella direzione. Poteva pensare solo a Tashigi e, mentalmente, la ringraziò.

Domino aprì la porta della cucina e la fece entrare, quindi si allontanò senza ulteriori spiegazioni, lasciandola da sola all'ingresso. Bibi rimase quindi in piedi: era la prima occasione che le si presentava per vedere la cucina e non perse un attimo. I suoi occhi da poliziotta scrutarono immediatamente la zona, alla ricerca di posti dove fosse possibile fa passare la droga. Ovviamente, era indubbio che l'entrata fosse basata sull'ordine delle materie prime.

Nonostante l'assenza di Hancock, pareva che il lavoro proseguisse comunque a pieno regime, perché erano tutte così indaffarate che ci misero abbastanza tempo ad accorgersi della sua presenza, cosa di cui Bibi era grata perché le avevano dato tutto il tempo di individuare posti interessanti.

Quando se ne accorsero, però, la reazione non fu delle migliori. Invece di parlare con lei, o chiedere qualcosa, si ritirarono tutte in un angolo, a parlottare fra di loro. Per quanto Bibi aguzzasse le orecchie, non riusciva a sentire una parola. Poi, con una sincronizzazione incredibile, si tolsero il grembiule e lo abbandonarono sui tavoli con ancora il cibo a metà. In ordine, una alla volta, ignorando completamente Bibi che era lì a fianco, sfilarono fuori della porta. Solo l'ultima si fermò a guardarla in modo truce.

Bibi sapeva che si trattava di Sandersonia, una delle più fedeli assistenti di Hancock, che era in prigione quasi da altrettanto tempo. "Non accetteremo di essere costrette a lavorare con la causa di tutto quello che è successo alla nostra Imperatrice" affermò.

Era chiaro che loro, che erano a conoscenza della storia di Margaret, avessero connesso con più facilità a lei tutto ciò che era successo, anche se di fatto l'esecutore materiale era stata Nami e le aveva solo chiesto un posto.

"Ma... e il pranzo? Non potete farlo!"

"Puoi sempre prepararlo tu." Sandersonia alzò le spalle, poco interessata.

Ma quando lasciò la stanza e Bibi si ritrovò da sola nella cucina, non pensò al fatto che non riteneva credibile uno sciopero in una prigione, o a quanto fosse stupido il loro comportamento considerando che la loro "imperatrice" aveva colpito una di loro per un motivo ridicolo come aver avuto un rapporto sessuale.

No, tornò in modalità poliziotta e si rese conto che era rimasta da sola in un possibile luogo del delitto. Dubitava di avere altrettante occasioni grosse come quella, per cui si precipitò immediatamente a cercare prove della droga. Se fosse stata fortunata, avrebbe potuto trovarla direttamente stipata da qualche parte, in attesa di essere smerciata ancora, ma gli bastava anche una piccola traccia per bloccare tutto.

Guardò ovunque, nel frigo, nei magazzini, nelle bombole del gas, nelle pentole, all'interno delle scaffalature, fino a guardare ogni mattonella riga per riga. Aveva già visto quando una stanza potesse diventare un luogo con mille nascondigli, tuttavia, per quanto avesse cercato, non aveva trovato nulla. Certo poteva essere colpa della sua incapacità, ma allo stesso modo il suo in fondo non era altro che un sospetto.

Poteva essere un sospetto sbagliato.

Bibi si accasciò sul pavimento e, senza nemmeno accorgersene, le lacrime le scesero dagli occhi. Non sapeva se fosse per lo stress o per la stanchezza, ma rimase a singhiozzare, lasciando che scorressero libere.

Credeva di averlo superato. Durante il suo lavoro con la Baroque Works aveva fatto cose che non le piacevano, ma sempre con l'obiettivo in mente di un bene superiore. Che aveva ottenuto, quando Crocodile era stato arrestato. Eppure, allo stesso modo, aveva l'impressione di aver rovinato più vite di quante ne avesse salvate.

Era in prigione da due giorni e già due donne erano rimaste ferite e una terza era finita in isolamento, tutto per colpa di azioni che aveva messo in moto lei stessa. Se Kohza fosse stato presente, le avrebbe fatto notare che non poteva colpevolizzarsi perché Margaret aveva chiesto del sesso in cambio ben consapevole delle conseguenze, né del fatto che Hancock l'avesse picchiata o che Nami avesse deciso di vendicarsi.

Erano azioni che non aveva commesso lei stessa, per cui non poteva essere considerata responsabile.

Però per Bibi questi erano semplicemente cavilli da avvocato. Lei era e si sentiva colpevole di tutto ciò che era capitato, compreso l'arresto di Robin.

La porta si aprì e Smoker entrò all'interno, guardandosi intorno con aria truce. Ma quando la vide per terra, a piangere, sbuffò appena e cercò di rilassare lo sguardo.

"Su, alzati. Andiamo. Non piangere più."

Bibi aveva accolto il suo arrivo con sollievo, quindi annuì e si alzò. "Io... Se ne sono andate e..."

"Sì, sì, lo so" tagliò corto Smoker. "Non voglio casini nella mia prigione, se preferiscono lavorare con meno gente che si accomodino. A te troverò un altro lavoro."

"Mi piacerebbe l'orto..." Le parole le erano uscite di getto, e subito dopo si ritrovò a singhiozzare ancora. Nami le aveva fatto quella proposta quando ancora non era scoppiato tutto quel casino, chissà se l'avrebbe voluta ancora dopo due settimane di isolamento.

"Non piangere..."

"E' molto brutto... l'isolamento?"

Smoker la guardò, sbuffò e non rispose. Le porse un fazzoletto. "Senti, ragazzina, sei qui solo da due giorni e sono già scoppiati troppi casini." Non la accusò direttamente, ma le fece capire che sapeva che c'entrava qualcosa. "Vedi di stare un po' tranquilla."

Bibi annuì, ma dentro di sé pensò che non glielo poteva augurare.

 

***

 

La mattina successiva si svegliò con la mente più lucida. Anche l'intera prigione sembrava essersi ripresa dopo i fatti delle giornate precedenti, che parevano tornati ordinaria amministrazione. La mensa funzionava regolarmente anche senza Hancock, nessuno pareva essere stranito dall'assenza di Nami e la notte avevano tutti dormiti.

Tuttavia, per Bibi le cose non erano ancora totalmente risolte. Dopo la crisi che l'aveva colta il giorno precedente, ora aveva ripreso il controllo di sé. Era sempre dispiaciuta per quello che era successo a Nami, ma era anche vero che si era trattata di una serie di conseguenze inevitabili. Quando Nami sarebbe tornata, Bibi avrebbe fatto di tutto per scusarsi e per tornare al piano originale di cercare di salvarla.

Ora, doveva definitivamente archiviare il suo rapporto con le amazzoni. La sua indagine su di loo si era rivelata una perdita di tempo, per cui non le restava che chiudere la questione onde evitare problemi successivi, prima di passare a sospettare di qualcun altro.

La prima cosa che fece fu andare in cucina. Aprì la porta e decise di ignorare l'occhiata che le avevano lanciato tutte e cercò Margaret con lo sguardo: l'aveva vista a colazione, sapeva che era stata dimessa. Lei le riservò un piccolo, debole sorriso.

"Mi dispiace per quello che è successo" disse allora, anche se la maggior parte delle amazzoni la stava ignorando. "Tuttavia, non credo di essere io nel torto. Una vostra amica è stata picchiata e voi non avete alzato un dito per proteggerla."

Nessuno parlò. Bibi alzò le spalle. Quello che doveva dire l'aveva detto. "Non verrò mai più qui" concluse, prima di andarsene.

Margaret la raggiunse quando era già nel corridoio.

"Dovresti tornare dentro prima che ti picchino di nuovo" le fece presente Bibi.

"Sì, ora vado" disse Margaret. "Nami non avrebbe dovuto fare quello che ha fatto. Nessuno attacca l'Imperatrice."

"L'ha fatto per te" replicò Bibi, perplessa.

"Lo so. Non avrebbe dovuto farlo" affermò Margaret, decisa. "Se la rivedi, dille che mi è piaciuto... ma penso non ci rivedremo mai più."

Bibi la guardò ritornare verso la cucina. Non sapeva bene cosa dirle. La parola che le era venuta alla mente era sindrome di Stoccolma, ma era chiaro che non si trattava di quello. Lei non era una profiler né una psicologa, quindi non capiva cosa potesse saltare nella mente di certe persone. L'unica cosa certa era che le amazzoni erano veramente un gruppo che da e per Hancock avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa.

Non erano persone per cui Bibi potesse perdere ancora troppo tempo.

Eppure, decise comunque tornare in infermeria. Aveva un'ultima cosa da dire prima di lasciarsi la situazione alle spalle. Non sapeva quanto poteva servire, perché forse certe detenute erano davvero senza speranza.

Coby era ancora di guardia. "Margaret non è più qui" le fece presente. "Stava abbastanza bene da andarsene."

"Sì, lo so, l'ho vista a mensa. Volevo vedere Hancock."

"Va bene..." disse Coby, aprendo la porta per farla passare.

L'irritazione di Hancock era passata, ma aveva ancora la pelle molto arrossata. Aprì gli occhi nel sentire il rumore, anche se pretendeva di non interessarsi alle persone che passavano. Quando vide Bibi, non poté evitare di scoccarle un'occhiataccia, ma decise di non aprire bocca per parlarle.

A Bibi non importava. Avrebbe parlato lei.

"Tu sei stata stuprata da ragazza, vero?"

Gli occhi di Hancock si spalancarono appena, ma non disse nulla.

"Io so" continuò Bibi. "Lo so perché hai ucciso tutti quegli uomini. Volevi vendicarti. Volevi vendicare tutte quelle donne che, come te, erano rimaste ferite."

Hancock continuò a non parlare.

"Ma nel picchiare Margaret, sei diventata esattamente come gli uomini che hai ucciso" concluse Bibi.

Era così che la pensava. Poteva non essere una profiler, ma per certe cose il suo pensiero bastava. Lei stessa si era ritrovata a compiere azioni crudeli, ma non aveva mai permesso che influenzassero quello che era. Hancock sì. Aveva picchiato una persona solo perché aveva deciso che voleva avere un'esperienza sessuale con qualcuno. Aveva deciso per lei, era diventata possessiva, l'aveva ferita.

Non era stata diversa da uno stupratore.

"In ogni caso, Margaret non ci vedrà più, quindi suppongo che tu abbia vinto."

Bibi lasciò quella stanza decisa a non avere più nulla a che fare con quelle donne.

Passò nel corridoio per ritornare verso la sua cella, dato che continuava a non avere un compito fisso, quando sentì una voce familiare provenire dall'ufficio di Smoker. Non sicura di aver sentito bene, si affacciò un attimo nel piccolo angolo formato dalla porta semichiusa, dopo essersi accertata che nessuno l'avesse notata.

E lo vide, il sottotenente Sakazuki, che discuteva animatamente con Smoker.

Bibi scostò la testa dalla porta e si spostò di un metro, ma sempre a portata d'orecchio per la discussione, indecisa su come comportarsi. In teoria sarebbe stato meglio non farsi vedere, considerando che non molti in centrale erano a conoscenza della sua missione, così come non lo erano i responsabili della prigione. Ma Sakazuki era un bravo poliziotto, anche se troppo intransigente su certe cose, e Bibi sapeva che avrebbe capito al volo la situazione se l'avesse vista.

E lei voleva sapere che cosa si stavano dicendo.

"Insomma, io vengo qui apposta e la detenuta con cui devo parlare è in isolamento? Non esiste."

"Non m'interessa cosa ha fatto lei" replicò Smoker. "La situazione è questa e così rimarrà."

"Credo che un paio d'ore per parlare con me possa concederle."

"Non le è forse chiara la parola isolamento?"

"Io sto conducendo un'indagine molto importante. Forse abbiamo finalmente il primo indizio sui Cappello di Paglia."

"Mi fa piacere per lei." Smoker appariva annoiato.

"Lei mi sta intralciando!"

"No" replicò Smoker, serio. "Io sto facendo rispettare la legge. La detenuta ha commesso un reato e sconterà la pena in toto, così com'è previsto dal regolamento. Se lei vuole lamentarsi vada a farlo col Direttore Magellan o col cazzo che le pare. Qui comando io."

Sakazuki parve quietarsi. Evidentemente l'aver nominato leggi e regolamenti aveva fatto effetto su di lui, come sempre. In realtà, Bibi sospettava che Smoker l'avesse detto più per non avere problemi che per la sua voglia di rispettare le regole.

"Posso almeno vedere la sua cella o l'orto dove lavora?" chiese Sakazuki.

"Certamente. La farò accompagnare da un mio uomo." Smoker alzò il telefono per chiamare.

Bibi rimase ferma fuori della porta. Aveva capito a chi si stava riferendo Sakazuki, a Nami. E il suo essere una poliziotta le avrebbe imposto di chiamarlo e dirgli quello che aveva scoperto. Lei sapeva che era vero, che Nami faceva parte dei Cappello di Paglia. E sapeva anche chi era il capo, anche se non aveva prove a riguardo. Doveva fare la cosa giusta, come aveva sempre fatto. Come aveva fatto anche con Robin al processo.

Ma quando Sakazuki uscì dall'ufficio, Bibi si voltò dalla parte opposta per non farsi riconoscere.


	3. Tre

Quando Nami tornò dalle sue due settimane di reclusione, Bibi era sdraiata sul suo letto a leggere un libro. Non appena la vide, lo gettò via e balzò in piedi. Lei non aveva idea di come potesse essere l'isolamento, ma ne poteva verificare chiaramente gli effetti sul suo viso. Nami non aveva più quel sorriso aperto e solare che l'aveva contraddistinta, appariva ancora più pallida e faceva quasi impressione rispetto ai capelli rossi che le cadeva sulle spalle.

Senza riflettere, Bibi la abbracciò e la strinse a sé, la mano dentro i suoi capelli, ad accarezzarla. Nami non si ritrasse, ma nemmeno ricambiò.

"Mi dispiace tanto. È stata tutta colpa mia."

Solo allora Nami alzò le braccia per stringerle le spalle. Fu un attimo, poi si separò da lei e si incamminò verso il suo letto, dove si sedette.

"Non è stata colpa tua" le disse. "Sono io che ho deciso di aiutarti e dopo sono stata sempre io a decidere di vendicarmi. Stai tranquilla."

Bibi non poteva dire di conoscerla bene, eppure capì bene che quel sorriso era, in un certo senso, falso. Stava cercando di rassicurarla. Come aveva immaginato, c'era tanto di buono dentro di lei. Il senso di colpa per non aver detto nulla a Sakazuki si affievolì appena.

Si mosse per accomodarsi accanto a lei e Nami non fece nulla per scostarla, anzi, le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle così da tenerla più vicina e Bibi le appoggiò la testa contro il braccio.

"In ogni caso mi sento in colpa" ammise. "Per cui prometto di non chiederti più nulla."

"Invece puoi continuare a chiedermi quello che vuoi" rispose Nami. "Tra l'altro, spero che almeno sia servito a farti avere quel posto in cucina."

"Ah... a dire la verità ho cambiato idea." Si sentiva ancora di più in colpa e in imbarazzo, dato che fin dall'inizio non aveva ambito a quel ruolo se non per ragioni di interesse.

"No! Perché?" si stupì Nami. "Ci tenevi..."

Bibi alzò le spalle. "Dopo aver visto quello che è successo a Margaret, ho un po' cambiato idea" spiegò. "Insomma... Forse sono ingenua io ma non mi è piaciuto il modo in cui è stata trattata."

All'inizio, Nami non disse nulla, però si voltò a guardarla con un sorriso furbo, un sorriso vero, come non ne aveva fatti fino a quel momento e la presa sulla spalla di Bibi si fece più forte.

"Tu piaceresti a Rufy" affermò quindi.

Bibi perse il fiato per un attimo al sentire quel nome, ricordandosi di quello che era successo il giorno dell'inizio dell'isolamento di Nami e soprattutto qual erano i pensieri che lei stessa aveva in mente nei riguardi di quel ragazzo.

"Rufy... intendi dire il tuo capo?"

"Esatto." Nami annuì. "Anche lui è uno che non apprezza molto chi se la prende con i propri compagni."

"Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo" disse Bibi. E c'era della sincerità in quello che diceva, anche se aveva degli interessi dietro che non avrebbe potuto rivelare e che, in quel momento, teneva nascosti anche a se stessa.

Nami la fissò con un sorriso furbo. "Chissà, magari succederà."

Rimasero un pochino abbracciate in quella maniera e Bibi ammise che non le dispiaceva. Nami era più grande di lei e sicuramente aveva un modo protettivo di trattarla, ma non le aveva mai mancato di rispetto e non era mai andata oltre il consentito. E nonostante Bibi sapesse delle sue inclinazioni sessuali, con lei si sentiva al sicuro. Sapeva che Nami non avrebbe mai fatto nulla se non fosse stata la prima a consentirglielo. Per il momento, però, Bibi non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore fatto con Robin.

Poi Nami si spostò appena e allungò la mano verso il suo comodino. Le sue dita sfiorarono appena il blocco appunti dove custodiva i suoi disegni, ma non lo prese. Rimase invece a scrutarlo, gli occhi concentrati e il labbro piegato.

"Qualcuno ha toccato le mie cose mentre non c'ero?"

Bibi si bloccò appena. Una parte di lei ringraziò che non aveva sospettato di lei, ma si chiede se dovesse effettivamente raccontarle quello che era successo durante la sua assenza. Poi decise che era la soluzione migliore.

"Sì..." sussurrò. "È... è venuto un poliziotto."

"Un poliziotto?"

Bibi annuì. "Voleva interrogarti, credo, però non c'eri e alla fine ha guardato un po' fra la tua roba, credo anche nell'orto..."

"Era Sakazuki." Nami era certa. Però non la stava più guardando, continuava a fissare il quaderno e a stringere i denti. Tremava. "Non ha trovato nulla. Non c'era niente." In questo caso, però, era un po' meno certa.

"Non te lo so dire..." Bibi le poggiò una mano sulla spalla, per cercare di calmarla, ma era inutile. Con cura maniacale Nami si mise a controllare tutte le sue poche proprietà, gli occhi che scrutavano cosa Sakazuki potesse aver visto o preso.

Robin passò nel corridoio e si fermò un istante a guardare quello che stava succedendo. Bibi la guardò con il sopracciglio appena alzato, ma Robin non disse nulla e riprese a camminare, lasciandosi le due ragazze alle spalle.

 

***

 

"No... Non lì..."

Nami emise un gemito soddisfatto mentre Robin la penetrava con le sue due lunghe dita. L'altra mano era salda sul suo seno destro e le stringeva il capezzolo fra il pollice e l'indice, premendo ogni volta che Nami provava a divincolarsi.

La maggior parte delle volte era Nami che prendeva l'iniziativa, ma con Robin era differente. Lei non solo era più grande, ma più esperta e Nami riusciva a imparare sempre qualcosa in più rispetto sia al suo corpo sia al corpo delle altre. Le rare volte in cui Robin si concedeva, che si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano, Nami la lasciava fare, limitandosi a stare seduta fra le sue gambe aperte, la schiena appoggiata sui suoi seni sodi, la pelle che poteva percepire con chiarezza i capezzoli turgidi, le braccia mollemente adagiate lungo i fianchi.

Nami si morse un labbro per non gridare quando venne: erano nascoste sotto l'altare della cappella del carcere e non sarebbe stato bello essere scoperte solo perché non sapeva trattenersi. Alzò la mano per asciugarsi il sudore che le attaccava la frangia rossa alla fronte e sorrise.

"Era un po' che non lo facevamo" sussurrò.

"Vero" rispose semplicemente Robin. La allontanò da sé spingendola appena per le spalle e gattonò fuori dall'altare. Era rimasta vestita, mentre Nami aveva i pantaloni calati alle ginocchia e la giacca alzata. In fretta, si pulì la coscia dal bagnato e si rivestì per seguirla.

"Te ne vai così?"

Non aveva avuto l'occasione di ricambiare il favore. Avrebbe voluto subito mettere in pratica qualcosa direttamente sul corpo di Robin, accarezzare e baciare e succhiare quella pelle diafana e immergere le dita nel suo ciuffo scuro.

Robin le dava la schiena, ma vide chiaramente il suo profondo sospiro. "Ti piace Bibi?"

"Dai, sei gelosa?"

"Dovrei esserlo, considerando che fai collezione di ragazze?" Non l'aveva detto in tono offensivo, era un dato di fatto. "Se Bibi fosse una delle tante, non mi preoccuperei. Ma non ti devi fidare di lei."

Nami avrebbe voluto gioire del fatto che Robin, la fredda Robin che stava solitamente sulle sue, avesse detto di preoccuparsi per lei. Tuttavia, al momento la cosa che le premeva più sapere era perché Robin la stesse mettendo in guarda su Bibi, che in teoria era solo una piccola borseggiatrice alla sua prima esperienza.

"Perché? Che cosa sai tu di Bibi?" E poiché non riceveva risposta, fece due passi in avanti e si sistemò davanti a lei. "Perché?" ripeté.

"Ho deciso di non dirlo" rispose infine Robin, il suo sguardo freddo e apatico. "Potrebbe essere un problema per molte persone. Però non voglio che tu soffra, quindi dammi retta: non farti coinvolgere."

Stavolta Nami non la fermò quando Robin se la lasciò alle spalle, uscendo dalla cappella. Ciò non significava che le rotelle del cervello di Nami avessero spesso di funzionare, al contrario. Continuava a chiedersi perché Robin si fosse sentita in dovere di avvertirla. Non si poteva dire che fossero davvero amiche, anche se era vero che c'erano molte cose per cui avevano finito per trovarsi d'accordo, ed era raro che parlasse del suo passato e del perché fosse stata arrestata.

E soprattutto come aveva potuto conoscere Bibi e perché le aveva chiesto di fare attenzione. E nemmeno per un istante Nami aveva pensato che potesse trattarsi di una semplice questione di corna o di tradimenti. Robin era oltre certi avvenimenti e, come aveva detto, Nami era famosa per collezionare ragazze. Non poteva essere certa che Bibi potesse essere qualcosa in più.

No, la ragione doveva essere un'altra ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a venire a capo del rompicapo. Aveva ancora troppe domande in mente ed era chiaro che non sarebbe riuscita a trovare una spiegazione senza avere altre basi da cui partire.

Lasciò la cappella e si diresse verso l'area dei telefoni. Come al solito c'era una fila che non finiva più, ma a Nami non restava che aspettare paziente, sperando che potesse fare in tempo prima che finisse l'orario di libertà. Però, quando vide Tashigi passare vicino, dimenticò per un attimo il telefono e la raggiunse.

"Ciao" la salutò sorridendo.

Tashigi le scoccò un'occhiata eloquente. "Nami..."

"Non ci voglio provare, giuro" alzò le mani lei in maniera rassicurante. "Volevo solo chiederti un favore. Se puoi."

"Se posso" confermò Tashigi, ma era effettivamente incuriosita dalla cosa.

"Ecco, volevo sapere se potevi darmi qualche informazione in più su Bibi. La mia nuova compagnia di cella" aggiunse, quando Tashigi inarcò leggermente il sopracciglio perplessa.

"Sì, so chi è..." annuì lei. "È una conquista difficile?"

Nami rimase un attimo paralizzata, dato che in quel momento la sua mente era ben oltre il pensare a qualsiasi legame a livello romantico sessuale. Poi però ne approfittò e sorrise. "Non sai quanto" confermò.

Tashigi si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. "Purtroppo, come sai, non posso in alcun modo dare informazioni riservate sulle detenute."

"Capisco..." Nami si mostrò delusa. "Non puoi nemmeno confermarmi se quello che lei mi ha detto è vero? Che è dentro per taccheggio?"

"Come terzo reato, al primo c'è solo la multa e i servizi sociali" la corresse appena Tashigi, pensierosa. Poi si accorse di aver dato inconsciamente una risposta e si risistemò meglio gli occhiali. "Non posso dirti nemmeno questo."

"Va bene, grazie." Nami non voleva mettere nei guai Tashigi, che fra tutte era sempre stata quella che si era comportata meglio con le detenute e che soprattutto le piaceva anche come persona. Non poteva certo chiederle di mettersi ad indagare per lei. Avrebbe trovato un'altra maniera.

Così si rimise diligentemente in fila ad aspettare il telefono e, sebbene a malincuore dato il risparmio che stava sostenendo, utilizzò le sue monete per effettuare una chiamata dall'altra parte dello stato. Avrebbe voluto volentieri chiamare qualcuno dei suoi compagni, che erano ancora liberi come l'aria, ma non voleva rischiare in alcun modo che la telefonata fosse intercettata.

Già il fatto che Rufy la venisse a trovare era estremamente rischioso, anche se le sue visite le facevano piacere, soprattutto considerando che Sakazuki era venuto a perquisire la sua cella. La prossima volta avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo del pericolo, per lo meno dirgli di fare attenzione a non lasciare tracce in giro.

"Pronto?"

Quindi c'era un'unica persona con cui poteva parlare senza preoccuparsi che la cosa risultasse sospetta.

"Ciao, sorellona." Poté quasi intuire il sorriso di Nojiko dall'altra parte della cornetta.

"Ciao, Nami! Come stai? Sei uscita?"

La sorella viveva troppo lontano, per cui non era riuscita a venirla a trovare in carcere e alla fine Nami preferiva così. Una volta uscita avrebbe potuto andarla a trovare liberamente, in un ambiente a loro familiare, lontano da muri opprimenti della prigione e dalle orecchie indiscrete. Nami era felice che Nojiko fosse riuscita a costruirsi una vita onesta e a riprendere il lavoro di famiglia di Bellmere, ma lei non avrebbe potuto rinunciare alle prospettive che Rufy le aveva dato. Nojiko, che la capiva meglio di chiunque altro, non l'aveva mai giudicata per questo.

"No, sono ancora dentro, ti sto chiamando dal telefono della prigione... e a dire la verità devo chiederti un favore."

Si sentiva quasi in colpa a chiamare solo per quello, ma Nojiko non sembrò farci caso. "Dimmi." Non chiese nemmeno se fosse qualcosa di illegale: l'avrebbe comunque fatto, per la famiglia.

"Qualche tempo fa è arrivata una nuova detenuta e il caso ha voluto che fosse la mia nuova compagna di cella" le spiegò. "Non ci sarebbe niente di strano in questo, ma... ho dei dubbi su di lei. Vorrei sapere se mi dice la verità oppure no."

"Okay." Si sentì il rumore di un cassetto che veniva aperto e di una mano che si frugava dentro alla ricerca di qualcosa. "Devi darmi più indicazioni se vuoi che riesca a trovare qualcosa."

"Si chiama Bibi. Non so il cognome, posso provare a scoprirlo." Nami si maledì mentalmente per no averglielo mai chiesto, ma non era una cosa che si usava tra le detenute. Lì non si era quasi più la persona che si era all'esterno e spesso si conosceva a malapena il nome, di cui non restava altro che un soprannome. "Se ti mandassi uno dei miei disegni ci metterei troppo, ma posso provare. Una bella ragazza, non tanto alta, capelli lunghi e azzurri, leggermente mossi. Carnagione scura, occhi nocciola con un taglio leggermente orientale."

"Frena, frena, che devo scrivermi tutto" la bloccò Nojiko. Si sentì il rumore della matita che scorreva su un foglio. "Sai dirmi da dove viene? E quando è arrivata?"

Nami si ricordava perfettamente il giorno, aveva una memoria fotografica per quanto riguardava i nuovi arrivi, dato che amava le donne. Non aveva però idea di dove fosse originaria Bibi; aveva supposto fosse un'immigrata da qualche paese medio-orientale, data la sua fisionomia, ma non si era mai posta il problema di chiedersi dove fosse residente in America. Ora che ci pensava... Bibi era sempre stata molto riservata e raramente aveva ricambiato i suoi racconti con qualcosa di suo personale. E anche quando ne parlava appariva molto fredda, quasi distaccata.

Ciò non fece altro che aumentare i suoi sospetti che potesse esserci qualcosa di strano sotto.

"Posso dirti un'altra cosa, però" sussurrò alla sorella, guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi che le altre non la stessero ascoltando. "Credo che abbia dei collegamenti con Robin. Nico Robin, quella del grande processo alla Baroque Works. E se Bibi è in qualche modo collegata magari così puoi provare a scoprirlo."

"Ti faccio sapere appena possibile" le assicurò Nojiko. Non si persero in convenevoli e in saluti. Per Nojiko era chiara la questione e avrebbe messo tutte le energie possibili a darle una risposta appena possibile.

 

***

 

Ma ad arrivare a una risposta fu prima Tashigi. Nonostante avesse inizialmente alzato le spalle alla richiesta di Nami, catalogandola come una semplice curiosità, aveva continuato a pensarci per tutta la giornata. Non aveva nulla da insospettirsi, eppure non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il tarlo che qualcosa non andasse.

Smoker l'avrebbe chiamato l'istinto del poliziotto, anche se entrambi non erano più sulla strada da tempo, e le aveva insegnato a seguirlo.

Così chiese a Coby di sostituirla nel turno di guardia per l'ora d'aria e passò invece le due ore d'ufficio a investigare su Bibi. Bibi Wendesday, così era il suo nome sulla cartella. Immacolata.

All'apparenza sembrava tutto regolare. Tre erano stati gli arresti per taccheggio, l'ultimo dei quali era stata la causa del suo arresto. I nomi dei giudici che figuravano sulla scheda esistevano veramente e la pena che le avevano inflitto era coerente con il loro modo d'agire usuale. Le testimonianze dei negozianti derubati erano attendibili, nulla faceva presagire che avessero mentito. Inoltre, secondo la scheda, c'erano anche delle prove video. Tashigi non poteva visionarle ma era certa che il giudice lo avesse fatto e quelle non si potevano contraffare.

Poi, però, si ricordò di una cosa che aveva detto a Nami. Il terzo reato. Sì, quello di Bibi era senza dubbio il terzo, la sua scheda lo diceva chiaramente. Eppure, quella stessa scheda era stata inserita in occasione del terzo reato. Una cosa che non aveva senso: se era stata arrestata in due precedenti occasioni, anche se queste non avevano portato al suo arresto, la polizia avrebbe dovuto schedarla, proprio per tenere memoria di quello che era successo. Anche la foto segnaletica risaliva a poco prima del suo terzo arresto, non certo a un anno prima come diceva la scheda.

Certo, gli errori capitavano, le schede venivano cancellate per errore. Ma in questo caso Tashigi era sicura che si trattasse di una cosa voluta. E cominciava anche a sospettare che non solo la sua storia, ma anche il suo nome fossero falsi.

Alzò la cornetta del telefono.

"Parla Hina."

Hina era una poliziotta che lavorava alla base di CSI di Miami. Era un'ottima poliziotta, ma oltre a questo aveva dalla sua parte un arsenale con tutte le nuove tecnologie per quanto riguardava le investigazioni scientifiche e non.

"Ciao Hina, sono Tashigi, posso disturbarti un attimo?"

"Ma certo, cara." La voce di Hina era sorpresa: di solito quello che la chiamava per chiedergli dei favori e manco ringraziava era Smoker, non certo Tashigi che di solito era sempre parsimoniosa per quanto riguardava l'aiuto altrui.

"Se ti mando l'ip di una detenuta, puoi usare il tuo programma per fare lo scan di riconoscimento facciale?"

"Nessun problema, ma perché?"

"Te lo sto mandando ora."

Inizialmente Tashigi non rispose, anche perché non sapeva bene cosa dirle. Il suo era solo un sospetto generato da un'altra detenuta, cosa che Hina non avrebbe approvato perché riteneva importante tenere separati i due diversi gruppi in un carcere. Tashigi rise tra sé pensando che Nami ci avrebbe provato sicuramente anche con lei.

"Arrivato. Ma è... questa?" La voce di Hina era sorpresa. "Hai detto che è una detenuta?"

Il cuore di Tashigi mancò un battito: allora c'era veramente qualcosa sotto! "Sì, una delle nuove arrivate."

"Allora dev'essere sotto copertura."

"Sotto...?"

"Sì, non ho nemmeno bisogno dello scan per dirti chi è: Bibi Nefertari."

"Lei?" Ovviamente, di nome la conosceva. E nel mentre che apriva gli articoli di giornale che Hina le stava spedendo, giusto come prova definitiva di quello che stava dicendo, si disse fra sé che era stata proprio stupida a non riconoscerla. Certo, si era scurita maggiormente la pelle per riprendere ancora di più quelle che erano le sue origini egiziane e senza la sua divisa e con i capelli in disordine, senza frangia, appariva davvero quasi come un'altra persona. Però, se la si guardava bene, non c'erano dubbi che fosse lei.

"Grazie, Hina, hai confermato i miei sospetti."

"Non c'è di che. Salutami Smoker e... fa' attenzione."

L'ultima frase non era rivolta tanto alla pericolosità, quanto alla cautela che si doveva tenere nei confronti di un poliziotto sotto copertura, specialmente se il poliziotto in questione aveva fatto di tutto per tenersi nascosto anche ai propri colleghi. Anche se nessuno di loro aveva mai lavorato in simili situazioni, casi di poliziotti che avevano visto esporre la propria copertura ed essere per questo uccisi proprio a causa di altri poliziotti erano all'ordine del giorno.

In ogni caso Tashigi non poteva tenere nascosto a Smoker quello che aveva scoperto. Potevano evitare di dirlo a Magellan e sicuramente a tutti gli altri collaboratori che era meglio rimanessero all'oscuro di tutto, così come molte altre cose riguardanti l'andamento della prigione venivano loro nascoste, ma Smoker doveva sapere. Era lui che si occupava davvero della prigione e non dei giochi di potere e avrebbe saputo quale strategia fosse la migliore da adottare.

Così stampò la scheda di Bibi e un paio di articoli che Hina le aveva inviato, giusto per mostrare la documentazione a Smoker, per quanto inutile fosse dato che lui le avrebbe creduto sulla parola, ma in ogni caso era sempre utile avere qualche prova a supporto delle sue parole. Uscì dall'ufficio così in fretta che nemmeno notò che l'ora d'aria era finita e che le detenute stavano rientrando nell'edificio.

Sbatté contro una di loro e cadde rovinosamente a terra. Sentì le risate delle altre, ma le ignorò, troppo presa a raccogliere immediatamente i fogli che le erano scivolati dalle mani. Le superò senza nemmeno notarle e si infilò nell'ufficio di Smoker, come al solito illegalmente pieno del fumo dei suoi sigari. Non bussò neanche, cosa che le meritò un'occhiataccia da parte di lui, che però nascondeva anche una punta di sorpresa. Non era da lei comportarsi così.

"Guardi qui." Tashigi poggiò i fogli che aveva portato con sé sulla sua scrivania e poi aspettò che Smoker, sbuffando, li prendesse lentamente e iniziasse a leggerli. La consapevolezza arrivò quasi subito, assieme alla delusione per non averlo capito prima. Rimase in silenzio a lungo, semplicemente fumando i suoi sigari e fissando i fogli che aveva davanti. Poi si chinò in avanti e infilò tutto nel tritarifiuti, trasformando i fogli in un ammasso illeggibile.

"Grazie per avermi informato" commentò solo.

"Che cosa facciamo?" Se non fosse stata al suo fianco per tanti anni, Tashigi avrebbe potuto credere che Smoker sapesse. Ma dato che conosceva le sue espressioni anche quando tentava di nasconderle e che sapeva che non le avrebbe mai nascosto una cosa così fondamentale, la distruzione dei fogli assumeva semplicemente il significato di sfogare la frustrazione per quella che sapeva essere una grana.

"Lascia che me ne occupi io, per il momento. Tu limitati a tenerla d'occhio."

 

***

 

Quando Bibi fu convocata nell'ufficio di Smoker, non si preoccupò più di tanto. Aveva notato che il responsabile, nonostante quel grugno sempre presente e quell'aria da duro, in realtà aveva un cuore d'oro e si preoccupava davvero della situazione delle detenute, per quanto la situazione lo consentisse. Era anche andato a trovare Margaret nell'infermeria, anche se lei in generale non aveva parlato di quello che era successo.

Era perciò convinta che volesse solamente accertarsi che fosse tutto tranquillo, soprattutto dopo la pessima parentesi che aveva avuto con il reparto cucina. Lei poi era stata assegnata, contrariamente a quanto aveva richiesto, al reparto lavanderia, dove la situazione era migliore che rispetto al clan che aveva creato Hancock, ma certo non era delle più rosee. A Bibi andava benissimo, dato che le aveva consentito di conoscere nuove detenute e iniziare a farsi un'idea nuova sull'organizzazione del traffico di droga.

Le era dispiaciuto non poter lavorare all'orto con Nami, ma da quel punto di vista non l'avrebbe aiutata per l'indagine. Aveva avuto occasione di incontrare le persone che lavoravano con lei e paradossalmente, nonostante Kohza le avesse confermato le ragioni per cui erano state arrestate e fosse convinto della loro colpevolezza, Bibi tendeva a dare ragione a Nami quando diceva che quello non era il posto per loro.

Soprattutto Mansherry, ma anche Rebecca e Violet, le ricordavano troppo da vicino casi che le erano capitati dal vivo, casi di donne costrette a fare quello che facevano, o sfruttate e incapaci di difendersi dal proprio aguzzino al punto di sacrificarsi per lui. Si era fatta l'appunto mentale di indagare meglio sui loro casi una volta uscita dalla prigione, ma per il momento il traffico di droga era la sua priorità.

Così si era preparata mentalmente un bel discorso sul fatto che avrebbe preferito lavorare all'orto ma capiva che le necessità erano delle altre e che era le cose andavano bene. Niente di esagerato, giusto quello che bastava per tranquillizzare Smoker e tornare subito alla sua indagine prima che chiunque potesse pensare che era ammanicata con la polizia.

Di certo però non si aspettava di vedere sula scrivania l'articolo che la ritraeva all'uscita del tribunale, subito dopo l'arresto di Crocodile e della sua banda. Si morse appena il labbro, per cercare di recuperare la sua sicurezza, una pratica che aveva appreso molto bene durante i suoi anni di copertura nella Baroque.

"Non sembri sorpresa" commentò Smoker.

"Quel caso è stato molto importante per me, ma mi ha reso più famosa di quanto volessi" disse Bibi. "Purtroppo era da mettere in conto che qualcuno potesse scoprirlo." Almeno erano stati loro e non le detenute, era un vantaggio.

"Ho fatto un po' di telefonate." Smoker parlava in tono casuale, non pareva arrabbiato ma Bibi sapeva bene che era uno che smascherava i suoi sentimenti. "So che sei qui per un traffico di droga."

Bibi annuì. "In realtà il grosso della banda è là fuori, ma abbiamo individuato delle registrazioni che parlava di questa prigione in riferimento allo stoccaggio. Certo è una cosa bizzarra e folle, ma ha una sua genialità: a chi verrebbe in mente di perquisire una prigione? Così possono nascondere la droga qui e farla uscire all'occorrenza."

Non aveva ragione di nascondere loro qualcosa, ora che sapevano tutto. E poi, se le telefonate che Smoker aveva fatto erano così in alto da potergli rivelare la sua missione, voleva dire che poteva fidarsi di lui.

"E come? Qui le detenute e i visitatori sono sorvegliatissimi, così come altri carichi."

"Sono qui proprio per scoprirlo. Fino ad ora, non ho ancora avuto fortuna" ammise.

"Avresti dovuto dircelo." Era la prima volta che Tashigi, in piedi di fianco a Smoker, che invece era seduto alla scrivania, parlava. Nemmeno lei era arrabbiata, però il suo volto tradiva tutta la sua preoccupazione. Non per niente Nami le aveva detto che era la più umana delle guardie carcerarie, non a torto. "Avremo potuto aiutarti."

"No. Per niente." Bibi scosse la testa e, d'improvviso, non era più la detenuta timida al suo primo arresto ma la poliziotta che aveva fatto arrestare una delle più pericolose gang criminali della costa est. "Statemi bene a sentire: mi dispiace dover mentire, ma è necessario. Non mi pento di averlo fatto, perché è così che funzionano le operazioni sotto copertura."

"Ma..." provò a intervenire Tashigi, ma Bibi alzò la mano per fermarla e continuò.

"Meno persone lo sanno, meglio è, anche se significa mentire ai colleghi. Io devo diventare qualcun altro e questo significa che non posso collaborare con voi" spiegò. "Le detenute non parlano ai poliziotti e ai carcerieri, ma parleranno con me perché sono una di loro adesso. Vi è chiaro? Non dovete in nessun modo trattarmi diversamente o parlare con me o convocarmi troppo spesso. Non fate saltare la mia copertura!"

Disse l'ultima frase in modo forse troppo aggressivo, ma teneva a quel caso come teneva a tutti quelli a cui aveva lavorato e non avrebbe in alcun modo permesso che fosse rovinato, nemmeno dalle buone intenzioni di qualcuno.

"Mi sta bene" disse Smoker alla fine, dopo aver sbuffato fumo dai suoi due sigari. "Ma questa, ragazzina, è la mia prigione e non mi piace che qualcuno la utilizzi per i suoi affari. Se posso fermarlo lo farò."

"Se mi lasciate fare, lo farò io per voi. Sono qui per questo."

 

***

 

A Rufy in realtà non piaceva andare a trovare Nami in carcere. Non perché non le facesse piacere vederla, quello no, ma perché odiava l'idea di saperla chiusa in quel posto orrendo. Era certo che il mangiare facesse schifo, cosa sacrilega per lui, che non si potesse dormire per tutte le ore che volevano e che non potessero nemmeno dedicarsi ai propri hobby preferiti.

Fosse stato per lui, l'avrebbe già tirata fuori. Ma Zoro gli aveva chiaramente detto che non potevano lanciarsi all'assalto di una prigione senza un piano, piano che prevedeva anche nasconderla e fare in modo che non l'arrestassero nuovamente, cosa che avrebbe portato a una condanna più lunga e avrebbe messo nei guai anche quelli della banda che erano rimasti a piede libero.

Così, mentre preparavano un piano d'evasione, falsificavano i documenti e si compravano una bella villa in qualche paese che non aveva l'estradizione per i reati compiuti, l'unica cosa che Rufy poteva fare per Nami era tenerle compagnia per il breve periodo del colloquio in prigione. E anche per questo si mostrava sempre allegro e sorridente e cercava di farla ridere, in modo da rassicurarla e, magari, farle sopportare un po' meglio la prigione.

Ma quel giorno, quando la vide sedersi nel tavolino di fronte a sé, seppe già che nessuno dei suoi sorrisi sarebbe servito a qualcosa.

"Che è successo?" chiese quindi immediatamente.

Nami tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Ho parlato con mia sorella."

"Le è successo qualcosa? Vuoi che andiamo a controllare?"

"No." Nami scosse la testa. "Ho fatto un gran casino io."

Rufy aveva difficoltà a capire le cose quando gli venivano spiegate, tutto quel discorso per lui era incomprensibile e manifestò questo suo disagio piegando la testa di lato e guardandola perplesso.

"La mia compagna di cella è una poliziotta" sussurrò allora Nami. Proprio perché lo conosceva era andata dritta al punto.

"Una poliziotta in galera?" si stupì lui, rischiando di urlare troppo ma trattenendosi appena in tempo all'occhiataccia che lei gli aveva scoccato. "Che caspita ha combinato per finire dentro?"

"È sotto copertura, idiota."

Rufy rimase un attimo a pensarci, senza capire. "Vuol dire che fa finta di essere stata arrestata?" Era chiaro che per lui la cosa era incomprensibile, perché trovava assurdo che qualcuno si facesse rinchiudere volontariamente in quel posto.

"Esatto. E io purtroppo le ho detto di me e di te. E Sakazuki è pure venuto a perquisire la mia cella, anche se io non l'ho visto perché ero in isolamento."

Rufy sapeva che Nami era stata rinchiusa per due settimane da sola e difatti aveva cercato di tornare il più presto possibile, perché l'isolamento era tremendo, ma in quel momento era troppo impegnato a sentire il dolore che la cicatrice che aveva sul petto gli provocava alla menzione del nome dell'assassino di suo fratello.

Nami se ne accorse. "Mi dispiace..." Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e lei abbassò la testa per coprire il viso con i suoi capelli rossi. "Lo so che non avrei dovuto parlare, ma Bibi mi piaceva tanto, era così carina... e invece è uno sbitto che mi ha raccontato solo balle. E rischio di mettere in pericolo tutti voi..."

"Nah, siamo troppo forti per quello" la corresse subito Rufy, lasciandosi alle spalle l'odio che provava per Sakazuki. "Chi hai detto che è? Così dico a Usop di controllare."

"Chiedete a Nojiko, lei sa già tutto." E tirò su con il naso.

"Ehi, non ti preoccupare! Se tenta di fare qualcosa la prendo a calci io!"

E allungò il braccio per toccarle la mano, ma immediatamente una delle guardie da in fondo la sala urlò nella loro direzione: "Niente tocchi!"

Rufy digrignò i denti ma obbedì: doveva portare Nami fuori da quel posto al più presto. Anche se prima c'era un'altra cosa che voleva fare, perché nessuno doveva osare farla piangere.


	4. Chapter 4

_"No! Arlong, basta, fermati!"_

_Nami era in ginocchio, il vestito già minimale strappato al ginocchio. Lo afferrò per una gamba, per cercare di trattenerlo, ma l'unica cosa che ottenne fu di essere gettata contro il muro. Urlò di dolore._

_"Nami!" Genzo gridò con l'ultimo fiato che aveva in corpo e che gli fu tolto immediatamente da un calcio di Arlong che gli fece scricchiolare la cassa toracica. L'aveva già picchiato, il suo viso ormai ridotto a una maschera sanguinolenta, incapace di rialzarsi sulle proprie gambe per il dolore che provava. Allungò una mano in avanti, per cercare di raggiungere Nami, ma Arlong gliela schiacciò con il piede, premendo e girando il tallone per provocare più dolore possibile._

_Genzo cercò di trattenersi dall'urlare, ma non ci riuscì e dalle sue labbra uscì un fischio acuto, che fece scoppiare a ridere tutto gli uomini presenti nella stanza._

_"Nami." L'aveva chiamata e, improvvisamente, la sua voce non era più così crudele. Arlong aveva un modo di parlare che la faceva quasi sentire amata, apprezzata. Come puttana, ma era sempre un riconoscimento._

_"Basta, per favore..."_

_"Lo so che cosa hai fatto" proseguì Arlong, come se lei non avesse nemmeno parlato. Poi si voltò verso la sua banda. "Farsi arrestare pur di non lavorare più con noi. Ragazzi, non vi sentite offesi?"_

_Nami si strinse nelle spalle. Non voleva piangere, ma diventava sempre più difficile farlo. I suoi occhi si concentrarono su Genzo, anche per cercare di distrarsi dalle risate aggressive di quegli uomini. Solo che guardarlo la faceva sentire ancora peggio._

_Era un vecchio amico di famiglia, una vecchia fiamma della sua defunta madre e Nami era quasi arrivata a considerarlo il padre che non aveva mai avuto. Non gli aveva mai detto che cosa faceva, cosa Arlong l'aveva costretta a fare per pagare i debiti della sua famiglia. Però Genzo l'aveva scoperto lo stesso, non era un ex soldato ora in congedo per ferite di guerra per nulla._

_All'inizio lei aveva negato, aveva urlato, aveva cercato in tutti i modi di tenerlo lontano dalla sua vita, per paura che gli potesse succedere qualcosa, così come era accaduto a Bellmere. Ma Genzo non era il tipo da fermarsi e aveva molti amici nella polizia. Aveva cercato di farla arrestare per prostituzione. Era il suo modo di proteggerla, il suo modo di farla entrare nel sistema. Avrebbe potuto diventare un testimone chiave per fermare il racket della prostituzione minorile, così sarebbe stata protetta, e con lei la sorella Nojiko._

_Avrebbero potuto costruirsi un'altra vita altrove, libere. Dimenticare tutto._

_Quello che Genzo non aveva capito era che il sistema non funzionava per loro. I poveracci, i deboli, gli ingenui erano quelle persone che il sistema calpestava, così come Arlong gli stava calpestando la mano. Nami l'aveva capito fin troppo presto, quando si era ritrovata a pancia in giù e con nel culo il cazzo di qualche politico o di qualche capoccia del distretto di polizia, che non si erano nemmeno fermati a chiedere quanti anni avesse._

_Era così che funzionava. Per sopravvivere doveva salire in cima alla catena alimentare._

_Ora Arlong era davanti a lei, chinato alla sua altezza, e Nami scostò inconsciamente il viso per non fissarlo. Lui le afferrò la testa con le mani e la costrinse a fissarlo. La sua presa le faceva male, ma non si oppose._

_"Ho risparmiato tua sorella, così come mi hai chiesto" le disse. "Ti ho dato una casa, bei vestiti, anche dei soldi. E questo nonostante tu mi debba ancora molto. Cento milioni di dollari."_

_"Lo so." Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare che erano stati proprio quei soldi a farla finire in quella situazione? Era una cifra che la perseguitava sempre._

_"Non sono un tipo che rinfaccia le cose, ma mi sento triste al pensiero che non c'è la stessa gratitudine nei miei confronti" proseguì Arlong. "Do ut des, Nami. Farai qualcosa per me, adesso?"_

_Faccio sempre tutto per te, avrebbe voluto rispondergli Nami. Non che avesse altra scelta. Invece si limitò ad annuire._

_"Lascialo andare" sussurrò. "Non ti darà più fastidio, lo prometto. Starà fuori dai nostri affari."_

_Arlong non staccò gli occhi da lei, nonostante il gemito di dolore che provenne da Genzo dietro di lui. Sorrise e, nella sua mente, probabilmente era un sorriso dolce e rassicurante, ma che mostrava dietro le zanne del predatore._

_"Lo sai che non riesco a dirti di no." Si alzò e tornò a voltarsi verso la sua banda, non prima di aver messo la mano in tasca e averne estratta una bustina contenente polvere bianca, che le fece scivolare in grembo. "Datti un contegno, che non posso vederti ridotta così. Stasera abbiamo da lavorare."_

Arlong diceva sempre che la trattava come una regina. Le dava bei vestiti, viveva in un bell'attico in centro e non aveva problemi economici. Una vera regina. La regina delle puttane. Erano passati anni prima che Nami potesse guardarsi allo specchio e vedersi di nuovo come la persona che era e non come una bambola che doveva avere solo un bell'aspetto e tre buchi dove infilare roba. Erano passati anni prima che potesse vedere di nuovo il sesso e la sua sessualità come qualcosa di sano e piacevole.

Era stato Rufy a restituirle tutto.

E lei aveva appena rischiato di rovinare tutto.

Non avrebbe voluto piangere di fronte a lui. C'era stato un tempo, quando Ace era morto, in cui Nami aveva creduto che fosse tutto finito. Non aveva mai visto Rufy così distrutto, così... morto dentro. Le aveva ricordato la se stessa di qualche anno fa e ciò l'aveva terrorizzata. Perché quello non era il Rufy che aveva conosciuto. Perché non pensava di avere la stessa forza per risollevarlo da quello che era successo.

Rufy li aveva lasciati per qualche mese, aveva preso la strada per le Hawaii per andare a trovare un vecchio amico, un ex collaboratore della polizia che era anche un amico del fratello, Jinbe. Che Nami non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziare abbastanza, perché quando Rufy era tornato da loro era di nuovo quello di un tempo.

Però Nami si era ripromessa di diventare più forte, così come tutti gli altri. Avevano deciso di essere non solo più bravi nel loro lavoro, ma anche la roccia a cui Rufy potesse aggrapparsi se le cose fossero andate di nuovo male. Dovevano essere lì per lui come lui era sempre stato lì per loro.

E invece era andata a rivelare tutti i loro segreti a una poliziotta! Aveva sempre creduto che i maschi fossero idioti a ragionare con il pene, ma apparentemente anche lei aveva ragionato con la vagina e aveva commesso un grosso errore.

"Niente orto, oggi?"

Nami aprì gli occhi e si voltò appena. Bibi era sulla soglia della cella che condividevano e il suo volto era impassibile, sorridente.

"No, finché il tempo è così" le rispose, con tono quasi annoiato. "Potrebbe piovere e alle guardie non piace doverci trascinare dentro di fretta. Senza contare che rischiamo di dover lasciare il lavoro a metà e se piove è inutile che annaffiamo."

"Capisco. La dura vita degli agricoltori." Bibi si sedette sul letto con le gambe incrociate, a guardarla.

"Che voleva Smoker da te?"

Bibi alzò le spalle. "Solo sapere come stavo, se andava tutto bene... sai, queste cavolate da poliziotto buono poliziotto cattivo. Tanto sono chiusa qui dentro, come devo stare?"

Nami la fissò a lungo. Aveva pensato a lungo a come reagire a quello che aveva scoperto. Lo shock di quando Nojiko le aveva rivelato i risultati delle sue indagini era stato forte, cosa che l'avrebbe spinta ad affrontarla direttamente e a confessare tutte le sue bugie. Poi però aveva preso un lungo respiro, per calmarsi, e aveva chiesto al suo cervello di ragionare lucidamente.

Non sapeva perché Bibi si stesse fingendo una criminale, ma non poteva escludere che fosse lì per lei e per la banda di Cappello di Paglia. Non poteva nemmeno fidarsi di Tashigi e pensare che fosse davvero un caso che fosse finita a essere la sua compagna di cella. L'arrivo di Sakazuki proprio quando era in isolamento era un'altra coincidenza a cui non si sentiva di credere.

Ma ora che Nami sapeva era un gioco a cui potevano giocare in due. Sì, le aveva rivelato che Rufy era il suo capo, ma per fortuna non aveva mai fatto altri nomi né aveva rivelato informazioni su luoghi e piani. E Rufy era un idiota che passava sempre per tale e che nessuno aveva mai sospettato proprio perché le apparenze ingannano.

Nami poteva portare Bibi sulla strada che voleva lei. Ed era quello che avrebbe fatto, per proteggere le persone che le erano care. Le avrebbe mentito continuando a rimanerle amica.

"Sì, capisco, ma Smoker non è malaccio alla fine. È uno con cui si può parlare." Si stiracchiò e si alzò, a sedersi sul letto per guardarla in viso. "E il lavoro alla lavanderia come va?"

"Direi bene. Mi fa un po' schifo in realtà, ma non ci posso fare nulla."

"Credimi, c'è di peggio. Tipo pulire i cessi, che difatti fanno fare solo per punizione." Nami ridacchiò: le era capitato un paio di volte, quando l'avevano beccata a pomiciare con qualcuna nei corridoio. "Però so che sei con delle pazze furiose."

"Non saprei, non è gente che parla molto, soprattutto non con me." Bibi alzò le spalle. "Mi mettono un po' in soggezione, ma è sempre meglio che stare con le Amazzoni."

"Ora Margaret si è ripresa."

"Sì, ma è tornata con loro e non capisco perché..."

"Le dinamiche qui sono che o diventi un leone o ti fai proteggere da loro." A Nami era dispiaciuta per tutta la storia di Margaret, anche se non si pentiva troppo per quello che era successo con Hancock perché, be', era quello che aveva imparato da Rufy.

"E tu che cosa sei?"

Nami sorrise divertita. "C'è anche da chiederlo?"

"E mi proteggerai?" Bibi le rispose con lo stesso sorriso.

"Certo. Vieni qui." E le indicò il posto libero accanto a lei sul suo letto.

 

_Nami era per la strada._

_Di solito Arlong preferiva sfruttare il suo talento in altri contesti più redditizi, tipo festini di gente famosa che chiedeva escort o prostitute per ravvivare la serata e che pagava molto di più. Il lavoro era lo stesso, schifoso, ma almeno Nami poteva bere e mangiare e mettersi vestiti costosi che le facevano credere di avere quasi una vita interessante, prima che il porco di turno decidesse di prendersi quello per cui aveva pagato._

_Nella strada quell'illusione non c'era._

_Si indossavano vestiti che non nascondevano nulla, perché dovevano essere tolti il più in fretta possibile, niente letti, solo il retro di un'auto se andava bene, altrimenti lì direttamente al muro. E si guadagnava di meno, per cui era anche difficile che Nami potesse riuscire a trattenere qualcosa senza che Arlong se ne accorgesse per darlo a Nojiko._

_Anche se, alla fine, Nami odiava meno la strada delle feste. Almeno in strada la gente era sincera con lei e non fingeva che fosse meglio di quello che era. La trattavano per la puttana che era. L'unico difetto della strada era il buio che la costringeva a pensare troppo._

_Così, quando una macchina accostò al marciapiede, quasi sospirò di sollievo. Si tirò su le spalle, fece un modo di mettere ben in evidenza il davanzale appena nascosto dalla maglietta scollata e si chinò davanti, mentre il finestrino veniva aperto. Seduto nel posto a fianco al guidatore apparve il viso di un ragazzino, con gli occhi vispi, i capelli neri spettinati nascosti da un vecchio cappello di paglia e una cicatrice sotto l'occhio sinistro che gli dava un aspetto sbarazzino._

_"Ciao! Senti, mi sa che ci siamo un po' persi... Non è che sai dirmi dove si trova il Baratie?"_

_Nami era così abituata a sentirsi chiedere semplicemente il prezzo che quando lui parlò rimase stupefatta. Si era davvero fermato davanti a una prostituta per chiedere delle informazioni stradali?_

_"Non lo sai?" incalzò lui, che evidentemente non trovava la situazione altrettanto bizzarra._

_"Ecco, veramente..."_

_"Guarda, ho anche l'indirizzo." E le porse un foglietto spiegazzato, unto d'olio, in cui era scritta una strada con una scrittura talmente disordinata da risultare totalmente incomprensibile._

_"Non... Non capisco."_

_Il guidatore sbuffò. "Te l'ho detto che questa non sa nulla, Rufy."_

_"Ma Zoro, lei lavora in questa zona. Di sicuro ne sa più di te." E tornò a voltarsi verso di lei. "_ _È un locale che hanno aperto di recente in questa zona, lo gestisce un nostro amico e noi stiamo andando a trovarlo. Non ne sai proprio niente?"_

_Auguri, pensò Nami. Quella zona era divisa tra diverse bande che fra spaccio di droga, prostituzione e racket non faceva sopravvivere locali nuovi per più di una settimana. A meno che questi non entrassero nel giro, ovviamente._

_"Che vuoi che ne sappia una puttana?"_

_Quello fu come uno schiaffo. Era vero, lei era una puttana. E come tale andava trattata, solo un buco e nulla di più._

_"Il tuo amico ha ragione" disse a Rufy. "Io sono qui per lavorare, quindi se non avete altro da fare smammate."_

_Rufy sbatté le palpebre perplesso. "Ma scusa, essere una puttana significa non saper dare un'indicazione stradale? Non credo."_

_Nami sbuffò. Il tizio davanti a lei le sembrava un idiota, ma era quel tipo di idiota di cui potevi sbarazzarti solamente se lo assecondavi. Aveva visto un'altra macchina rallentare e poi superarli perché lei era impegnata e Nami non poteva permettersi di perdere dei clienti così. Quindi frugò nella memoria per vedere se aveva qualche ricordo di questo nuovo locale e si ricordò di aver visto un volantino riguardante l'inaugurazione, anche se non ci aveva fatto troppo caso. Ma conosceva a menadito quella zona per ricordarsi dove fosse._

_"Va bene" sospirò. "Dovete andare in fondo alla strada. Al semaforo, girate a destra e poi la prima a sinistra. Andate ancora dritto e poi in fondo ancora sulla destra._ _È dopo il parco."_

_Si rese subito conto, dal modo in cui entrambi la stavano guardando, che non solo non avevano capito nulla di quello che aveva detto, ma che difficilmente ci sarebbero arrivati in un tempo utile. Allora allungò la mano verso di loro._

_"Dammi dieci dollari."_

_Rufy la guardò poi, senza chiedere altro, frugò in tasca e ne estrasse una banconota spiegazzata, che gli porse nelle mani._

_Nami continuò a pensare che fosse un idiota, dare via dieci dollari così, ma era un idiota fortunato perché dentro di lei era rimasta ancora un po' d'onestà. Aprì la portiera retrostante dell'auto e salì a bordo._

_"Che stai facendo?" protestò Zoro._

_"Vi do una mano ad arrivare a destinazione. Metti in moto questo catorcio" ordinò._

_"Visto?" commentò Rufy, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Quindi rinfacciava le cose, il ragazzo._

_Zoro sbuffò ma obbedì. L'auto cigolò pericolosamente e poi si mosse. "Dove devo andare."_

_"Intanto dritto." Il semaforo divenne verde mentre si avvicinavano. "Gira subito qui a destra." E Zoro, giusto per non smentirsi, prese la strada di sinistra. "Ma se ti ho detto a destra? Ma cosa sei, deficiente?"_

_"Ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia io di destra o sinistra, dannazione! Dimmi qui o lì!"_

_E nel mentre che succedeva tutto il caos Rufy rideva come se non ci fosse nulla di male in tutto quello che stava succedendo. Nami non seppe dire come riuscirono ad arrivare a destinazione con un simile autista, e anche se si prese tutto il merito, ma sospirò si sollievo quando finalmente parcheggiarono davanti al Baratie._

_Era al primo piano di un vecchissimo edificio e la sua facciata appena dipinta spiccava in maniera quasi negativa di fronte al resto del palazzo e di quelli a fianco. E anche la musica che vi era all'interno era completamente diversa da quella che era abituata ad ascoltare nelle bettole frequentata da Arlong e i suoi._

_"Insomma, ma quanto ci avete messo? Siete in un ritardo mostruoso!"_

_"_ _È successo qualcosa mentre non c'eravamo?" domandò Rufy._

_"No, ancora tutto tranquillo..."_

_"E allora rilassati, dai!" E gli batté due pacche sulla spalla._

_Nami vide la scena scendendo dalla macchina e fece un sorriso comprensivo in direzione di quel ragazzo di colore. Era stata in loro compagnia solo dieci minuti ma aveva l'impressione di capire molto bene come si sentisse._

_Poi lui la vide. "Avete portato una puttana con voi? Ma perché?"_

_"Chiedilo a lui" disse Zoro con un'occhiata eloquente._

_"Ci ha spiegato come arrivare qui, è stata molto gentile" disse Rufy, con uno sguardo che indicava quanto non capisse perché tutti la ritenevano una cosa strana._

_"Avete chiesto indicazioni stradali a una puttana?"_

_"Ancora?" Rufy sbuffò. "Sinceramente non capisco questa vostra convinzione che queste ragazze non sappiano dove solo le cose o non sappiano indicare una strada. Mica sono sceme. Infatti siamo arrivati qui senza problemi. Come me lo spieghi, Usop?"_

_Tutti e tre, Nami compresa, rimasero senza parole e senza energie per rispondere. Era chiaro che per Rufy essere una prostituta aveva lo stesso valore di un qualsiasi altro mestiere. Le aveva chiesto informazioni come avrebbe potuto farlo con un vigile, un netturbino o un giornalaio. Rufy considerava le persone come persone._

_Poi la porta del locale si aprì, lasciando fluire all'esterno la musica, che spezzò l'atmosfera surreale che si era creata._

_"Ohi, Sanji, ci hai preparato un bel pranzetto?"_

_"A parte che è ora di cena, ma poi quanto ci avete messo ad arrivare? Lo sapevo che era una cattiva idea far guidare Zoro." Poi i suoi occhi si posarono su Nami e rimase paralizzato, la bocca spalancata da cui cadde a terra la sigaretta._

_"Deficiente" borbottò Zoro fra i denti._

_"Ah, sì, ci hai aiutato lei a venire qui. Ti presento... A proposito, ma come ti chiami?"_

_"Ecco, a proposito..." Nami alzò le braccia. "_ _È stato bello, ma io devo proprio andare. La notte è ancora giovane e ho molto lavoro da fare."_

_"Sì, lavoro..." Sanji aveva recuperato finalmente la parola. "Non esiste che io faccia restare una fanciulla indifesa in queste strade pericolose. Vieni dentro, in un tavolo da tre ci possono stare in quattro. O al massimo caccio fuori a calci uno di loro."_

_Nami avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. O al massimo, proprio massimo, avrebbe dovuto farsi pagare. Ma Sanji fece una cosa che la paralizzò: si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle, così non solo da scaldarla ma anche da coprirla, per quanto possibile._

_"Dai, sì, il cibo di Sanji è buonissimo! Resta a farci compagnia!" E Rufy le sorrise, con quel sorriso a trentadue denti che aveva, come se non ci fosse assolutamente nulla di strano di chiedere a una prostituta per strada di venire a cena._

_Così Nami, con i sensi offuscati, si lasciò trascinare al tavolo con loro e passò la notte così, a cenare con dei piatti così gustosi che non aveva provato nemmeno alla tavola di senatori, senza l'ansia che prima o poi qualcuno l'avrebbe trascinata in una stanza e spogliata, perché tutti i ragazzi la stavano guardando come fino a quel momento solo sua sorella aveva fatto. Come una persona._

_A parte Sanji, che era l'unico forse a rimanere paralizzato dalla sua bellezza, che però non lo portava mai oltre un certo limite. Era chiaro che trovava degradante dover pagare qualcuno. Le donne, le aveva detto una volta, vanno ammirate da distante. Sono troppo belle per dei buzzurri come noi._

_Nami aveva così scoperto molto più di loro e aveva quasi imparato ad apprezzarli nonostante la loro deficienza intrinseca._

_Rufy lavorava - o per meglio dire faceva danni, come Zoro aveva puntualizzato - come meccanico nell'officina del fratello. Era stato sottinteso, ma per Nami era chiaro dato che era abituata, che non si occupassero proprio di macchine legali. E fu ancora più chiaro quando saltò fuori che il capo del fratello era nientemeno che Barbabianca, uno dei pezzi grossi della malavita locale. Uno di quelli intoccabili persino dalla polizia, perché erano troppo ammanicati ovunque._

_Zoro in linea teorica era uno sportivo, in pratica utilizzava il suo talento per gli incontri clandestini. Nel tempo libero faceva anche il cacciatore di taglie, con scarsi risultati. Nami sospettava che Rufy e gli altri fossero stati dei suoi possibili bersagli, prima che riuscissero a convincerlo a unirsi a lui._

_Usop era un artista di strada, o almeno così diceva lui. In realtà le aveva dato prova in prima mano di essere un truffatore fantastico, sia per quanto riguardava i trucchi di magia sia la falsificazione di qualsiasi cosa gli capitasse sottomano. Il suo essere di colore avrebbe potuto dargli dei problemi, ma come non trattavano diversamente lei Nami era certa che non avessero mai trattato diversamente nemmeno lui. E pareva che anche suo padre fosse un pezzo grosso della malavita._

_Sanji sembrava l'unico normale, dato che era un cuoco di nome e di fatto, tuttavia il suo capo, proprietario del Baratie, aveva dei precedenti penali e già questo bastava per renderlo sospetto. Il fatto che facesse parte della banda era un definitivo give away._

_Nami era abituata a stare in mezzo ai criminali, quindi non si sentiva a disagio, tuttavia c'era qualcosa in loro che la attirava. Erano fuorilegge, ma avevano una loro etica e la rispettavano. Erano fieri di quelli che erano e, in un certo senso, Nami li comprendeva e apprezzava. Non erano ipocriti e quella era forse la loro migliore qualità. Nami poteva essere se stessa con loro, anche se era una puttana._

_Non l'avrebbero giudicata per questo._

_Così rimase fino alla chiusura del Baratie, senza nemmeno accorgersi dell'orario che passava. Poi il locale rimase deserto e solo allora, quando Sanji chiuse la porta dopo che l'ultimo cliente fu uscito, si rese conto che aveva sprecato tutta la nottata. Sarebbe tornata da Arlong senza altro che quei dieci dollari spiegazzati che Rufy le aveva dato all'inizio. E sapeva fin troppo bene che Arlong non avrebbe mai creduto che non avesse avuto clienti._

_Nella migliore delle ipotesi, avrebbe creduto che lo stesse sfruttando e avrebbe rischiato di mettere in pericolo Nojiko o qualcun altro del suo quartiere. Nella peggiore, avrebbe scoperto come aveva passato la notte e le conseguenze per una lavativa sarebbero state ancora peggiori. Si alzò tremando, stringendo maggiormente sulle sue spalle la giacca di Sanji. Era un'altra prova del suo errore, ma non riusciva a togliersela._

_"Vuoi un passaggio?" le disse Zoro, dopo aver svuotato l'ennesimo bicchiere._

_"Così arriverà a casa fra un anno" ridacchiò Usop._

_"Te lo do io un passaggio, tesoro!" esclamò Sanji, mentre cercava di far cadere Zoro dalla sedia e per questo si meritò una sua occhiataccia disgustata._

_Rufy stava frugando nel suo zaino e alla fine ne tirò fuori un mazzo di banconote arrotolate. "Tieni" disse, allungandole verso Nami._

_Lei passò lo sguardo da quei soldi al suo volto sorridente. "Perché mi stai dando dei soldi?"_

_"Ti abbiamo occupato tutta la serata, mi pare giusto pagarti."_

_"No, no..." Non era rimasta con loro per quello. Non poteva negarlo, ma era rimasto con loro perché voleva farlo. "Non posso accettarli. Non voglio che paghiate per la mia compagnia. Io... mi sono divertita."_

_"Allora prendili come un regalo da parte di un amico." Rufy le afferrò il braccio e le premette con forza le banconote sul palmo._

_"Lascia perdere" le disse Zoro. "Tanto questo qui non accetta che gli si dica di no, quindi prendi quei soldi senza rammarico."_

_"Be', se è tanto scemo da buttarli allora va bene." Ma nonostante l'insulto, Rufy sorrise soddisfatto._

_La porta che Sanji era stata chiusa si aprì di botto, quasi scardinandola, e un uomo entrò nella stanza circondato da altri cinque uomini armati. Nami lo riconobbe: era Pearl, uno degli sgherri al servizio di Creek, che campava sui soldi che gli davano i pochi negozi sopravvissuti nella zona, in cambio di una protezione praticamente inesistente, dato che l'unico pericolo erano loro._

_"Per ora vi andrà bene" disse Pearl, in tono crudele. "Bruceremo solo il negozio, senza i clienti dentro! Così la prossima volta pagherete."_

_Nami aveva creduto per tutto quel tempo che il capo di Sanji fosse stato abbastanza furbo da sottostare alle regole della strada, per cui rimase sconvolta che avessero aperto il locale per tutta la sera senza paura. E quando osservò gli altri con agitazione, notò che nessuno di loro era sorpreso, ma nemmeno preoccupato. Anzi._

_Zoro sorrise. "Finalmente, cuocastro. Pensavo mi avessi fatto venire qui per niente."_

_Sanji, con estrema lentezza, si accese una sigaretta e poi sbuffò fuori un filo di fumo. "Mi tengo sempre il meglio per il dessert."_

_Il primo ad aprire le danze fu Usop. Nami non se lo aspettava, ma nascondeva una pistola dentro la sua borsa e aveva una mira micidiale. Con tre colpi ne aveva fatti fuori tre. Seguirono Sanji e Zoro, che lanciarono i coltelli rimasti sul tavolo per finire gli ultimi rimasti. Pearl rimase fermo, paralizzato dal fatto che la sua scorta fosse stata messa fuori gioco così facilmente, e quando si riprese fu troppo tardi perché Rufy gli era già saltato addosso e lo aveva colpito con un forte colpo all'addome, che lo fece piegare in due. Rufy gli colpì le caviglie per farlo cadere, poi una volta a terra lo prese a calci finché Pearl non smise di lamentarsi._

_Lo afferrò per il collo: nonostante fosse tipo il triplo di lui, riuscì a sollevarlo e a sbatterlo contro il muro. Il suo cappello di paglia era appena chinato sopra la sua fronte, dando un'ombra malevola ai suoi occhi. E quando parlò, il suo tono di voce era basso e freddo, e metteva soggezione._

_"Voi provate ancora a far fuori questo locale e io vi faccio fuori tutti."_

_Nami tornò a casa con la consapevolezza di aver appena assistito a qualcosa di incredibile._

Bibi non si aspettava visite. Il background fasullo che le avevano creato la portava parecchio distante dal luogo della prigione, in modo da giustificare che nessuno dei suoi familiari venisse a trovarla. E anche per evitare che qualcuno potesse fare delle domande scomode.

Sapeva che sarebbe stata dura rimanere per sei mesi senza vedere nessuno della sua famiglia o Kohza, ma faceva parte del gioco quando si andava sotto copertura. E tutti la conoscevano abbastanza per lasciarle fare le cose a modo suo.

Così, quando Tashigi le fece presente che una persona aveva chiesto la possibilità di entrare nella lista delle sue visite, che consisteva solo in un paio di nomi fittizi che non sarebbero mai venuti, rimase sorpresa. E anche leggermente irritata, perché temeva che Kohza si fosse lasciato andare troppo ai sentimentalismi.

Ma non era il suo nome. Il nome era Monkey D. Rufy e Bibi rimase con gli occhi spalancati a fissare quella carta d'identità che mostrava un ragazzino che appariva più giovane della sua età. E se davvero lui, contrariamente a tutte le credenze, era il capo della banda di Cappello di Paglia, Bibi non capiva perché mai desiderasse vederla.

Però non si era mai ritratta da una sfida e soprattutto dalla possibilità di scoprire qualcosa in più sul caso in questione, anche se non era quello di cui si occupava lei. Così annuì: paradossalmente il fatto che avessero scoperto della sua identità di poliziotta in questo caso le tornava utile, perché Tashigi non si fermò a chiedere perché mai una persona che di solito veniva sempre a trovare Nami adesso volesse conoscerla.

Anche perché nemmeno Bibi sapeva la risposta.

E Monkey D. Rufy sembrava davvero impaziente di fornirgliela, perché si presentò in prigione il giorno successivo. Bibi non aveva detto nulla a Nami, né lei aveva fatto qualche riferimento alla questione o cambiato in qualche modo il suo atteggiamento, per cui Bibi sospettava non ne sapesse nulla. La situazione si faceva sempre più interessante, ma in un certo senso anche preoccupante.

Però Bibi aveva anche un altro sospetto. Nami le aveva raccontato di com'era stata salvata da lui e di come gli fosse fedele. Era chiaro che questo Monkey D. Rufy aveva una specie di complesso dell'eroe e volesse in qualche modo essere circondato da persone che poteva manipolare in virtù del fatto che le aveva salvate. Era possibile che Nami gli avesse parlato di lei, trasformandola inconsciamente in un prossimo bersaglio.

Bibi avrebbe anche potuto lasciarglielo credere.

Eppure il suo aspetto era così ingenuo, dal vivo ancora più che in foto, che Bibi si sedette di fronte a lui senza nessuna ansia. Anche il sorriso leggermente timido che gli riservò fu quasi sincero, perché era difficile credere di avere di fronte un manipolatore e un pericoloso criminale.

"Ciao... piacere di conoscerti."

"Ciao!"

Rufy le riservò un grande sorriso, però poi rimase a fissarla con la testa leggermente piegata di lato. Era uno sguardo curioso, ma Bibi lo lasciò fare senza sentirsi a disagio, lasciando che cercasse di capire qualcosa di lei. Aveva il sospetto che l'avrebbe sorpresa con qualche battuta che dimostrava quanto fosse bravo a capire le persone e lei gliel'avrebbe fatto credere, anche se avesse detto cose opposte a una realtà che non poteva conoscere.

"Non sembri una poliziotta" disse infine Rufy, una volta terminata la sua analisi.

L'aveva sorpresa, in un certo senso. Bibi spalancò gli occhi, il suo cervello che si muoveva alla velocità della luce per pensare e capire come potesse esserci arrivato. Aveva forse fatto delle ricerche su di lei? E perché?

"Che... che cosa stai dicendo..." balbettò, con più enfasi di quanto volesse. "Io, una poliziotta?"

"Me l'ha detto Nami" affermò Rufy, come dato di fatto. E il modo in cui la guardò le diede la chiara idea che in realtà non sapeva assolutamente nulla di lei o di chi fosse in realtà. Aveva preso per buono quello che Nami gli aveva detto. Come lei ne fosse venuta a conoscenza era un altro mistero che avrebbe dovuto risolvere.

Fece "Nami sbaglia."

"No." Il tono era serio. Anche il suo volto lo era diventato e Bibi ne rimase un attimo perplessa. "Io so chi sei e tu sai chi sono io, quindi possiamo smetterla con questa stronzata e avere una conversazione seria?"

E improvvisamente Monkey D. Rufy appariva più credibile come capo di un'organizzazione criminale, nonostante il suo viso da bambino e la sua aria sbarazzina. Il modo di parlare che aveva metteva le persone in soggezione, oltre a quello che diceva, che aveva senso. Sedeva su quella sedia e la maniera appariva meno casuale di prima. Era semplicemente confidente.

Erano in una stanza aperta, con altre persone, e nessuno stava prestando attenzione a loro o registrando la loro conversazione. I colloqui erano sempre informali nella prigione femminile. Bastava parlare piano e nessuno li avrebbe notati.

"E va bene." Bibi decise che la soluzione migliore era davvero giocare a carte scoperte, perché non sarebbe mai riuscita a convincerlo del contrario, per quanto fosse una brava attrice. Tanto valeva scoprirsi e scoprire quello che aveva in mente. "Che cosa vuoi da me? Perché hai voluto vedermi?"

"Ah, sì." Sembrava quasi che si fosse dimenticato del motivo per cui si trovava in prigione. "Volevo vederti e dirti che ti odio per aver fatto piangere Nami."

Non sapeva avesse pianto, ma se davvero aveva scoperto che si trattava di una poliziotta sotto copertura era possibile che l'avesse fatto, per la delusione o per la rabbia. Ma che Rufy fosse venuto solo a dirgli questo gli sembrava assurdo.

"Non è stato volontario" disse Bibi. "Non sapevo nemmeno l'avesse fatto."

Rufy alzò le spalle. "Non m'interessa."

"E che cosa ti interessa?"

"Che ha pianto" rispose Rufy, con un tono che intendeva che la considerava una deficiente per non esserci arrivata da sola. "Nami è una che ci tiene alle persone. Evidentemente teneva anche a te. Ha pianto per te. Questo mi basta."

Bibi aveva difficoltà a capirlo. Eppure il suo atteggiamento in qualche modo la rendeva nervosa e perciò si lasciò trascinare da quello che aveva pensato inizialmente di lui, che fosse un manipolatore che fingeva di essere una brava persona per crearsi un esercito di fedelissimi. Ne aveva viste a bizzeffe, di uomini così, e di donne costrette in relazioni abusive che credevano essere perfette solo perché lui era dolce di tanto in tanto.

Così fece una risatina appena accennata. "La sai una cosa? Anche io tengo a Nami. Ci tengo abbastanza da volerla salvare da te, anche se dovesse odiarmi."

Rufy sbatté le palpebre e piegò di nuovo la testa di lato.

"Sei venuto qui a fare il cavaliere dall'armatura scintillante contro la crudele poliziotta, così Nami crederà ancora a quanto tu tieni a lei e sarà ancora di più disposta a fare tutto quello che vuole, per te" proseguì Bibi. "Ma con me non attacca. Io ti conosco. Io voglio che Nami possa essere libera di fare quello che vuole della sua vita. E non può accadere finché tu sei nella sua vita. Ti arresterò per tutti i tuoi crimini, così non potrai più farle del male."

Rufy scoppiò a ridere. La cosa interessante era che non si trattava delle risate basse e crudeli dei criminali sicuri di sé. Bibi ricordava perfettamente quella di Crocodile e non gli assomigliava per nulla. Era una risata davvero divertita, genuinamente divertita.

"Tanto tu non puoi arrestarmi. Bleh." E le fece una linguaccia, come se la loro fosse semplicemente una lite fra bambini.

Bibi spalancò maggiormente gli occhi, sconvolta. Lei stava facendo un discorso serio. Credeva davvero che Nami fosse succube del suo fascino e che dovesse essere liberata. Ma Rufy aveva ignorato tutto il suo discorso, non aveva nemmeno provato a giustificarsi, a farle credere il contrario, o nemmeno le aveva detto che aveva ragione e che non sarebbe riuscita a fermarlo. Semplicemente aveva deciso che non gliene fregava abbastanza.

Difatti, alzò le spalle. "Comunque, per me puoi provare, se vuoi. Puoi fare quello che vuoi."

"Allora perché sei venuto?" La gola di Bibi era secca. Non aveva mai incontrato un criminale simile nella sua vita.

"Solo per un avvertimento: fai piangere ancora Nami e io ti uccido."

 

_Nami si domandò come aveva fatto a essere così stupida._

_E poi, subito dopo, diede mentalmente la colpa a Rufy. Era lui che le aveva attaccato quella malattia, era evidente, dato che da quando li aveva conosciuti aveva evidentemente perso completamente il senno._

_Lei non era una persona libera. Non lo sarebbe mai stata, non finché Arlong fosse stato nella sua vita. E proprio per questo, inizialmente, aveva quasi creduto che farsi coinvolgere da Rufy e dalla sua banda potesse essere una buona idea. Guadagnavano parecchi soldi, prova ne era quella mazzetta da mille dollari che Rufy le aveva dato come se nulla fosse, e soprattutto erano persone che le piacevano. Erano dei pazzi scatenati, dal primo all'ultimo, ma intanto non la trattavano come un oggetto e soprattutto la facevano ridere. Erano passati così tanti anni da quando Nojiko l'aveva vista sorridere di cuore che se n'era accorta subito._

_Nami aveva negato e Nojiko aveva fatto finta di crederci, ma entrambi sapevano che era successo qualcosa._

_Però Nami avrebbe dovuto sapere che una pacchia del genere non sarebbe potuta durare a lungo. Lei era pur sempre la puttana di punta di Arlong e lui, di tanto in tanto, sentiva necessario tirarle il guinzaglio, giusto per dimostrargli che era ancora sua. E spesso aveva degli incarichi da darle, qualche senatore da corrompere, qualche poliziotto da incastrare._

_Se era di buon umore poteva lavorare per conto suo, bastava che gli portasse una percentuale, ed era in questi momenti che Nami scappava, andava dalla banda di Cappello di Paglia e lavorava con loro. Finché avesse riportato dei soldi Arlong non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi, no?_

_No._

_Il dramma era che più passava il tempo più la banda diventava sempre più famosa. Creek non era certo rimasto in silenzio dopo l'aggressione al suo uomo di punta al Baratie, ma Rufy e gli altri avevano respinto ogni suo attacco finché non si erano gettati nello stesso covo di Creek per pestarlo. E farlo arrestare giusto per toglierselo dai piedi, dato che Rufy nonostante la fedina penale aveva parenti in polizia._

_Rufy progettava rapine in banca da sempre, ma prima avevano bisogno di liquidità spicciola per organizzarsi bene con tutto: rifugi segreti, armi speciali, documenti falsi. Il bottino che avevano rubato a Creek non bastava, quindi avevano iniziato a porsi come obiettivi tutta la malavita locale del quartiere, manco fossero dei poliziotti._

_Al momento non parevano aver puntato ad Arlong, ma Nami sapeva che era solo una questione di tempo. Stranamente, non le avevano mai chiesto chi fosse il suo protettore. Lei aveva il dubbio che Rufy non sapesse nemmeno che ne avesse uno e che e prostitute fossero delle free-lance; in quanto a Sanji, ignorava completamente quell'aspetto della questione perché le donne erano tutte regine, per lui, puttane incluse. Zoro e Usop semplicemente se ne sbattevano._

_Nami non aveva alcun motivo per dire loro alcunché. Aveva deciso di nascondere il problema come la polvere sotto il tappeto, solo che non poteva farlo a lungo. Ad un certo momento avrebbe dovuto smettere di tenere il piede in due scarpe e decidere da quale parte stare. Il dramma era che logica e cuore litigavano fra di loro._

_La logica le diceva di rimanere con Arlong, che teneva in pugno le persone che amava e che aveva troppo potere per essere sconfitto. Il cuore però la riportava in quella banda che era stata in grado di ridarle il sorriso._

_Rimandò la decisione così a lungo che fu Arlong a decidere per lei._

_L'aveva convocata in uno dei suoi covi segreti, cosa che aveva preoccupato Nami, dato che si trattava di quello in cui di solito torturava le persone o le sue stesse puttane, quelle che erano sacrificabili almeno. Ci aveva torturato anche Genzo, qualche meno prima, e in ogni caso Nami non ricordava con piacere quel posto sotterraneo, insonorizzato, con le pareti in metallo e la luce fioca che dava a tutto un'aria tenebrosa._

_Ovviamente non poteva rifiutarsi, quindi indossò uno dei suoi vestiti migliori e si recò nel posto. Suonò al campanello, ma nessuno venne ad aprirle. Strano, perché Arlong non era mai in ritardo e anche se fosse stato impegnato in qualche tortura ci sarebbero comunque stati i suoi sgherri ad aspettarla._

_Suonò di nuovo, attese, poi decise di provare a spingere la porta. Era aperta._

_Trattenendo il fiato, scese lentamente le scale che portavano al sottoscala. Le scale erano quasi del tutto al buio, per cui Nami pose la mano sul muro per fare attenzione, ciò nonostante quasi inciampò in qualcosa che era sul pavimento. Prese il suo telefonino per usarlo come torcia e si trovò di fronte al corpo immobile di Hachi, uno dei più fidati uomini di Arlong._

_Nami tossì, indecisa se controllare che fosse ancora vivo, ma quando la luce del cellulare si spostò oltre la scala, comparvero altri corpi, morti o svenuti. Li conosceva tutti e li poteva nominare uno a uno, erano tutte persone pericolose che molti erano terrorizzati al solo vederli. E ora giacevano immobili e feriti nel loro stesso covo._

_In un angolo poté vedere anche Momo, il pitbull che Arlong spesso usava come pattumiera per cadaveri. Era ridotto all'impotenza, le quattro zampe legate tutte assieme, ma non sembrava fare alcun sforzo per liberarsi. Anzi, quando Nami lo illuminò con la luce del cellulare, guaì e iniziò a tremare spaventato._

_Chi poteva essere stato? La banda di Cappello di Paglia, fu la risposta. Li aveva visti in azione, sapeva quando forti erano, anche se non avrebbe mai pensato fossero in grado di sconfiggere anche la banda di Arlong. Allora scavalcò i corpi e si diresse verso la stanza bunker. La porta era semi aperta e una fioca luce penetrava dalla fessura. Si sentivano dei rumori, come qualcuno che colpiva un sacco._

_Aveva già sentito quel rumore. In un balzo, fu alla soglia e la aprì di scatto, rimanendo quasi accecata dopo l'oscurità forzata anche se c'era solo una vecchia lampadina che dondolava dal soffitto._

_E rimase paralizzata._

_Usop era in un angolo, una ferita alla testa che sanguinava copiosamente, e si proteggeva con un pezzo di cartone fingendo che potesse servire in qualche modo a nasconderlo. Rufy era in fondo alla stanza, sdraiato a terra e immobile, supino. Da quella posizione Nami non riusciva a capire se aveva delle ferite oppure no._

_Zoro e Sanji erano in ginocchio, coperti di lividi e ferite. Respiravano a fatica mentre cercavano di rialzarsi, ma ogni qual volta che avevano abbastanza energie bastava un calcio a cacciarli di nuovo per terra. Arlong troneggiava sopra di loro e, quando vide Nami, pestò Sanji per terra, tenendo fermo il suo piede sulla sua schiena._

_Nami ricambiò lo sguardo e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Arlong le sorrideva, mostrando le zanne, e i suoi occhi denotavano un'allegra malizia. Era come se le avesse letto dentro e ora le stesse rispondendo silenziosamente. Ci avevi quasi creduto, vero, Nami? Ci avevi creduto che potessero battermi. Illusa. Tu sarai mia per sempre._

_"Ti chiedo scusa per la confusione." Arlong parlò per la prima volta. "Credevo ci volesse di meno per eliminare questi pidocchi. Non avrei mai voluto farti vedere questa scena patetica."_

_"Invece volevi proprio" ribatté Nami. "Al massimo ti dispiace che io abbia visto i tuoi tirapiedi ridotti in quelle condizioni." Dove aveva trovato il coraggio di rispondere in quel modo non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che a quell'occhiata malefica voleva rispondere con la stessa moneta._

_E la cosa aveva funzionato, perché Arlong praticamente ringhiò._

_"_ _È una delle cose per cui la pagherai" le disse, e Nami tremò. "Ti sei messa con questa banda di falliti. Credevi davvero che non me ne sarei accorto?"_

_"Non sono nella loro banda" rispose Nami._

_"Ah, no?" Arlong era divertito. "Loro sembrano credere di sì."_

_"Nami... Scappa..." Sanji le aveva sussurrato quell'unico avvertimento, ma Arlong gli tirò un forte calcio all'addome e lo scagliò contro la parete opposta. Sanji si accasciò come una bambola rotta e non si mosse più. Zoro aveva assistito alla scena con gli occhi spalancati, poi con le ultime energie si era rimesso in piedi e aveva tentato di accoltellarlo, ma Arlong l'aveva schivato e lo aveva colpito con un pugno al ventre, facendolo accasciare nuovamente a terra._

_"Basta!" gridò Nami. Il suo tono aveva fatto eco allo stesso grido di Usop._

_"Neghi ancora di far parte della loro banda?" disse Arlong._

_"Sì" affermò Nami. "Sono solo dei patetici che ho sfruttato per guadagnare dei soldi. Parte dei quali ho anche dato a te" precisò, con un'occhiata eloquente. "Io sono una puttana. Vendo me stessa per soldi e se c'è gente così stupida disposta a pagare per compagnia e non per un buco, perché non dovrei approfittarne?"_

_La sua storia era in qualche modo convincente, perché Arlong la stava guardando in modo perplesso, ma nel suo sguardo c'era anche una punta d'interesse. Come se fosse quasi felice dell'opportunista che Nami si stava dimostrando._

_"Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, quando questi deficienti si sono messi in testa di diventare i capi del quartiere." Fece qualche passo avanti e scoccò un'occhiata crudele a Zoro, che stava ancora ansimando per il colpo ricevuto ma poteva guardarla quasi con odio. "Lasciali perdere, non valgono il tuo tempo."_

_"No. Li faccio fuori tutti, così nessuno ci riproverà più."_

_Nami strinse mentalmente i denti. Sperava che Arlong avrebbe lasciato perdere la vendetta, se lei si fosse schierata dalla sua parte, ma era chiaro che non avrebbe potuto salvarli. Per quanto gli dispiacesse, doveva sopravvivere. Se fosse morta la sua vita sarebbe toccata a sua sorella, non se lo poteva permettere._

_"Sei proprio una puttana, Nami!" gridò Usop, sempre nascosto dietro il suo cartone. "Rufy si fidava di te. Era sicuro che non facessi parte di un'altra banda, per questo è venuto qui!"_

_"È uno stupido. Ma questo lo sapete già." Lei alzò le spalle. "Mi ha sempre pagato per la compagnia, non ho altri doveri nei vostri confronti." E, nel pronunciare quelle parole, sentì il suo cuore che si spezzava in mille pezzi, proprio quando l'aveva ricostruito._

_Zoro ridacchiò e tossì contemporaneamente. "Ci credi davvero?"_

_"No."_

_Ma a rispondere non era stata Nami, bensì Rufy. Si era alzato, anche se le sue gambe tremavano ancora leggermente. Teneva la testa bassa, le spalle incassate, le braccia mollemente adagiate ai fianchi. Il cappello di paglia era legato al collo e premuto dietro la sua schiena, ma i suoi occhi erano comunque nascosti dalla posizione e dalla frangia di capelli neri._

_"Sei ancora vivo, pidocchio?" Arlong era irritato dall'introduzione, ma era chiaro che non percepiva nessun pericolo da lui. La sua mano passò alla sua cintura, dove teneva la pistola._

_Accadde tutto in un attimo. Rufy si gettò verso di lui con uno scatto felino, a una velocità che nessuno avrebbe pensato da un corpo così scheletrico, ma nello stesso momento Arlong estrasse la pistola e sparò. Nami gridò, perché percepì chiaramente lo schizzo di sangue che uscì, ma Rufy proseguì la sua corsa come se non fosse stato colpito, così che Arlong, sorpreso, non riuscì a sparare ulteriormente._

_Rufy lo raggiunse e lo colpì al torace. Per un lunghissimo minuto, che parve durare secoli, i due avversari rimasero fermi in quella posizione, poi Arlong praticamente si accasciò sul corpo di Rufy, la mano perse la presa sulla pistola che cadde a terra rompendo il silenzio. Rufy se lo scostò di dosso e il corpo di Arlong cadde di schiena al suo fianco, rivelando il coltello che gli era stato infilato tra le costole. Era immobile._

_Nami era ferma, paralizzata, la mano stretta sulla bocca, incapace di processare quello che aveva appena visto. Arlong era morto. Non ci poteva credere, e continuava a fissare quel corpo per paura che da un momento all'altro si rialzasse e l'incubo ricominciasse. Si mosse solo quando anche Rufy si lasciò cadere a terra, le braccia larghe, come se fosse svenuto._

_In un attimo Nami fu al suo fianco, inginocchiata. La ferita per il colpo di pistola era al fianco e sanguinava copiosamente, ma lei non sapeva dire se fosse solo una strisciata o avesse colpito qualche organo interno. Si tolse la maglietta e cercò comunque di tamponarla in qualche maniera._

_"Ehi..." sussurrò Rufy. "Mi dispiace."_

_Lei lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. "Cosa?"_

_"Per non averlo capito prima. Per non essere arrivato prima."_

_"Ma che cosa dici!" Le mani le si stavano riempiendo di sangue, così come gli occhi di lacrime. "Io... sono io che mi devo scusare... Tutto quello che ho detto... non era vero niente..."_

_E Rufy sorrise, come se non fosse ferito, come se non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato in tutto quello che stava succedendo in quel momento. "Lo sapevo già, Nami. Tu sei una nostra compagna."_

Nami aveva aspettato Bibi fuori dalla stanza delle visite. Non se l'aspettava, era chiaro, perché era così immersa nei suoi pensieri che quasi le andò addosso e solo allora la notò e spalancò gli occhi. La stava guardando come se le volesse leggerle nel pensiero.

"Che cosa ti ha detto quel deficiente?"

Non si aspettava che Rufy facesse una cazzata del genere. Insomma, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, ma era sicura che Zoro o Sanji o Usop l'avrebbero bloccato prima ancora che ci potesse provare, invece era andato in fondo alla stupidaggine e aveva voluto incontrare Bibi di persona. Non era per questo che Nami glielo aveva detto, al massimo l'esatto opposto, considerando che aveva paura che avessero già iniziato a indagare su di lui. Invece l'idiota era venuto a trovarla in prigione, cosa per nulla sospetta!

Bibi la guardò e fece un sorriso ironico. D'improvviso, aveva perso totalmente la sua maschera di ragazzina ingenua alla sua prima esperienza in prigione e appariva per quello che doveva essere in realtà: una donna sicura di sé che sapeva che cosa voleva. Se non fosse stata una situazione così svantaggiosa, Nami l'avrebbe quasi apprezzata maggiormente.

"Ma non era il tuo capo? Quello che ti aveva salvata?"

"Quello non toglie che sia anche un deficiente. Che ti ha detto?" ripeté Nami.

Bibi si guardò intorno e anche Nami si accorse che c'era troppa gente attorno, tra le detenute che entravano e uscivano dalla sala e le guardie che monitoravano la situazione. Allora la prese per la mano e la trascinò via, verso uno sgabuzzino dove di solito venivano tenute scope e detersivi per coloro che si occupavano delle pulizie dei bagni. Nessuno lo controllava perché non c'erano cose pericolose. Nami la seguì docilmente perché era nel suo interesse seguirla. E ormai sapeva difendersi da sola.

Bibi chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e accese la luce, prima di girarsi verso di lei e fissarla seria.

"Tu sai, vero? Sai di me."

Nami ruggì intensamente. Il suo perfetto piano era appena fallito. Avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Rufy che ci avrebbe pensato lei, che avrebbe dato a Bibi delle false informazioni per metterla fuori strada. Invece si era affidata al buon senso di Rufy, e lì era stato l'errore. Quando mai Rufy aveva avuto del buon senso?

"So cosa sei" ammise allora. Era inutile nasconderlo, conoscendo Rufy era possibile che le avesse già dato informazioni fin troppo utili.

"Come l'hai scoperto?"

Nami alzò le spalle. "Volevo informazioni su di te. Conoscerti meglio. Mi piacevi." Emise una risatina amara. "Pensa che bella sorpresa."

Bibi sospirò. "Anche se non so se puoi credermi, non sono qui per te."

"Hai ragione, non ti credo." La guardò con un'occhiata eloquente. Lei era quella intelligente della banda, era quella che non si faceva fregare dalla situazione.

"Non credermi, ma è così" affermò Bibi. "Sì, sono una poliziotta. Sì, sono qui sotto copertura. No, non sono qui per la banda di Cappello di Paglia. Di quel caso se ne occupa Sakazuki, dovresti saperlo."

Oh, sì, lo sapeva fin troppo bene. Sakazuki stava loro sempre sul fiato sul collo, per qualche motivo assurdo si era impuntato con loro e non aveva intenzione di mollare. Era arrivato tanto così da arrestarli che l'unica persona che ci aveva rimesso la vita era stato il fratello di Rufy, una cosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto dimenticare. Un giorno sarebbe arrivata anche la sua ora.

"Allora perché sei qui?"

"Non te lo posso dire, è riservato."

Nami alzò leggermente il sopracciglio. Non aveva ragione di crederle, tuttavia ricordò l'intera vicenda che era avvenuta con Hancock e Margaret. Lei aveva voluto entrare in quel gruppo, si era chiesta anche se potesse arrivare a fare sesso con una vergine e poi, quando era riuscita a entrarci mettendo fuori gioco Hancock, aveva completamente perso interesse. Sì, forse era vero che si stava occupando anche di qualcos'altro, benché non avesse idea del cosa.

"Ammettiamo che sia vero" disse Nami. "Vorresti che tenessi la bocca chiusa su questa faccenda."

"Ovviamente." Bibi sospirò. "Senti, almeno puoi lasciarmi spiegare?"

Nami incrociò le braccia, ma non fece segno di muoversi. "Sentiamo."

"Forse non potrai capirmi, ma io ci tengo al mio lavoro. A volte sono costretta a fare cose di cui non vado orgogliosa, ma penso che sia tutto a fin di bene."

Nami non tolse gli occhi da lei, ma non era convinta. Di questi discorsi ne aveva sentiti fin troppo, dai politici. Era tutto a fin di bene, secondo loro, intanto ovunque era pieno di gente che soffriva. Non riusciva a capirla, quella logica.

"Sono qui per la stessa ragione e, se la mia missione riesce, potrei salvare molte vite in futuro. Ma non posso farlo se la mia copertura viene scoperta."

"Be', questo era chiaro" commentò Nami, quasi divertita. "Ma mi sembra altrettanto chiaro che tu stia indagando sulle ragazze qui dentro, il che significa che vuoi incastrare una di loro."

"Se sono colpevoli, sì" ammise Bibi. "Ma, Nami, tu non hai colpa né responsabilità nei loro confronti."

"Alcune sono amiche mie."

Ed era vero. Una parte di lei aveva in qualche modo deciso che Robin avrebbe dovuto unirsi alla loro banda, senza considerare il fatto che dovevano in qualche modo scagionare Mansherry e che Rebecca e Violet avevano bisogno del suo aiuto. In misura minore, anche Conis e Laki facevano parte del gruppo.

"Ciò non toglie che abbiano commesso dei reati e che per questo debbano scontare una pena." Bibi sospirò. "Capisco che abbiamo due visioni del mondo che non possono coincidere."

"Probabilmente no."

"Allora il non dire nulla di me è un favore personale che ti chiedo."

"E cosa avrò in cambio?"

"Innanzitutto, la mia sincerità." Bibi sospirò ancora. "Anche se non stavo indagando su di voi, quando mi hai detto di Rufy e dei Cappello di Paglia... be', l'istinto del poliziotto si è risvegliato."

Gli occhi di Nami brillarono appena. Lo sapeva. Il loro arresto era qualcosa che faceva gola a molti e una disposta a fingersi una detenuta di sicuro non se lo sarebbe lasciato sfuggire. Poi, però, quello che Bibi aggiunse non se lo aspettava.

"Più di tutto, però, era anche per salvare te" continuò lei. "Ho conosciuto molte ragazze costrette per strada e non tutte siamo riuscite a salvarle... Tu hai avuto sfortuna. Pensi di essere stata salvata, ma non è così. Sei solo passata a essere la puttana per qualcun altro, in maniera diversa. Che lui ti stesse manipolando in virtù del fatto che ti aveva salvato l'avevo capito subito e pensavo che arrestandolo ti avrei separato dalla sua influenza."

"Tu non hai capito proprio niente..." Nami la fissava con gli occhi spalancati e il cuore che le martellava nel petto.

Non riusciva a credere a quello che stava sentendo. Rufy era tante cose e aveva tanti difetti. Era un criminale, cosa che non si poteva negare. Però non le aveva mai mentito, non le aveva mai chiesto più di quello che poteva dargli ed era stato sempre lì per lei. Rufy non era materialmente capace di manipolare qualcuno. Le persone lo seguivano perché lui si faceva amare e rispettare.

Forse per un poliziotto era impossibile da credere che un criminale avesse tutte quelle capacità.

"E lo penso ancora, ora che l'ho conosciuto. Ma la mia missione viene prima del tuo salvataggio, per cui se tu non dirai nulla di me io non dirò nulla di quello che mi hai raccontato a nessuno, soprattutto a Sakazuki. Non siete il mio caso e, anche se mi dispiace, non posso più salvarti."

"Qui l'unica cosa che devi salvare è il tuo culo" sbottò Nami. "Guardati le spalle d'ora in poi."

E, senza aggiungere altro, lasciò lo sgabuzzino e sbatté la porta dietro di sé. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, stava piangendo, e non sapeva nemmeno se erano lacrime di rabbia o di dispiacere. La realtà era che Bibi le piaceva, seriamente, e in un certo senso stava provando a conquistarla in modo che non fosse solo il sesso che aveva con le altre. Non era però sicura che questa nuova Bibi, che credeva di conoscerla così bene da anticipare quello che fosse meglio per lei, le piacesse. Le appariva come un'estranea.

Sentiva il bisogno di sfogarsi, seriamente, per cui sgattaiolò in chiesa e si nascose sotto l'altare. Quando non c'erano le funzioni nessuno controllava quell'area e l'altare in legno nascondeva perfettamente almeno due persone e attutiva a sufficienza i rumori. Nami sapeva di non essere l'unica a utilizzarlo per fare sesso, però in quel momento ne aveva bisogno per altri motivi e fu grata che fosse a disposizione.

Si accasciò con la schiena contro uno dei lati di legno e sospirò profondamente, lasciando che le lacrime scorressero libere sul suo viso. I singhiozzi vennero quasi spontanei dopo e Nami non si trattenne. Il loro suono attutì quello dei passi, finché non vide le due gambe strette nella divisa arancione spuntare sotto la tovaglia bianca dell'altare.

Allora trattenne il fiato, sperando che nessuno l'avesse sentita, e sperò che, chiunque fosse, se ne andasse lasciandola in pace. Finché non parlò.

"L'hai scoperto, vero?"

Era Robin. Nami annuì, anche se lei non poteva vederli, e tornò a singhiozzare senza più trattenersi. Allora Robin si chinò e sgattaiolò al suo fianco, passandogli un braccio attorno alla schiena per stringerla a sé. Nami si appoggiò contro il suo seno e continuò a piangere.

"Avrei dovuto dirtelo subito, scusami."

Nami scosse la testa. "Non importa." Poi però si rese conto che ancora poco sapeva di quello che era successo fra lei e Bibi, a parte il fatto che Bibi era stata la poliziotta che l'aveva fatta arrestare assieme a tutta l'organizzazione di cui faceva parte. Però Nami sapeva anche che a Robin di Crocodile importava poco, per cui non credeva potesse portare rancore alla polizia.

"Almeno adesso puoi dirmi che cos'è successo fra di voi?"

"E' una storia lunga."

"Abbiamo tempo." E Nami si ritrovò a ridere. "Almeno tre anni."

"Non hai tutti i torti" ammise Robin. E si mise a raccontare qualcosa che credeva di aver sepolto nel suo passato.


End file.
